The Last Sacrifice: How it all ends MY version
by A-lovebug-bit-me
Summary: What will happen when Rose has to escape the inevitable, her own death. She's trapped in a cell with a mission to complete and the only way out is by the hand of her  mobster  resembling father and ex lover. Will she succeed? Read and find out :  muahahaa
1. Chapter 1: Catch a tiger by it's toe

**Hey everyone! I loved Spirit Bound so much I read all 489 pages the day it came out. Crazy huh? So ever since then I have been dying to read Last Sacrifice and considering the release date is months away..I'll just write it myself. :) First Fan-fic story for me but I promise not to disappoint. I want plenty of reviews or I will not update quickly.**

** DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN the characters and blah blah blah. -Danielle**

**Writting songs-**

**Guinevere Eli young band,Behind Blue Eyes LimpBizkit,**

* * *

**Chapter One:[Catch a tiger by it's toe]**

_They execute traitors._ Over and over, I thought about the reality of those words and the more I thought about it the more they sunk in. I was going to die. My life has done nothing but spiraled downward in the past two years. I couldn't help but wonder when was my luck going to change. When will I finally get control of my own life? The only answer I came up with was more than likely...never.

I sat up on my cot, placing my head in my hands and sighed deeply. _Life sucks then you die,_ whoever said that was exactly right. I've sat in my cell only a week but its felt so much longer. The only thing I've had to do is think and that was not exactly my idea of fun. The more I thought, the more hurt built up and the darkness took over and not to mention sitting in Dimitri's cell didn't exactly easing my heart throb.

I sat almost an hour unmoved until my back was basically screaming in protest of being in the same position for so long. I raised my head and stretched, while taking in the bland and unchanging scenery; the grungy stone walls, gray bars, and five guardians staring straight ahead with masked expressions plastered on their faces. I felt bad for them, I'm sure they were just as miserable as I was. It must be around lunch time because ,like clockwork, I heard Lissa screaming beyond the gray door, at the receptionist to let her in, but as usual her request was denied. Poor Lissa. I could feel how much she desperately longed to see me and to be honest I missed her just as much, so I used my opportunity to slip into her head.

To say she was pissed is putting it to kindly, she turned from the lady at the front desk after being rejected for the hundredth time and literally stomped down the walk way where Christian was waiting anxiously. He eyed her and from the way she was stomping and clenching her fists he already knew she didn't get in...again. "No luck huh?"

She glared at him slightly but her face faltered and her expression soften. " They told me no! I'm so sick of that lady! Why won't they let me see her? I swear the next time I go up there I'm going to have you set her hair on fire until she lets me in that stupid door." Her lip quivered and her eyes began to fill with tears as Christian pulled her into his arms, "I just miss her so much, and I know she needs me in there."

A tear slide down her cheek but Christian caught it before it fell, he sighed. "I know you miss her, and I'm sure she misses you too, I'm sure she is watching you and knows how exactly how you feel."

She sniffled. I felt her pain slowly decrease to a dull ache. He was good for her,if I did die, he would be the key to her sanity. She thought silently, Rose, if you're in there I won't stop until I see you and I miss you so much. We are going to get you out of there. I don't care what the consequences are, I'm not going to let you die. I could feel her determination building. They rounded the corner and there leaned against the entryway was Adrian. I felt a glimmer of happiness to see him finally. Love grows. I was really trying to let mine grow for him. He does not deserve all of the pain I've put him through but every time I tried to let go Dimitri popped in my head.

As they approached, He dropped his cigarette and smiled. "Those bastards still didn't let you in?"

She sighed, "Nope, the lady still says Rose is not allowed any visitors except for her lawyer. Ugh. Stupid bitch, The only power she has is the desk she sits behind."

Adrian and Christian let out a small laugh at her childish tirade and a small smile spread across her face. Adrian smirked, " We will get in whether she lets us or not. I need to see her.. I think I may pop in to her dreams tonight."

Lissa sighed in frustration, "I wish I could figure out how to dream walk and I would try to visit her too." Christian squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"Lis, you will figure it out. It probably isn't the easiest thing to achieve, like healing is a challenge for Adrian. You'll learn with time." He smiled down at her and I felt her heart skip. Their love was back and as strong as ever. He kissed her forehead and Adrian cleared his throat.

"Well Abe says he wants to talk to us tonight. I have a feeling he is up to something. He going to see Rose then meet us in Lissa's room after."

Lissa felt hopeful, "Maybe he's got a plan to get her out of there. Dimitri will want to be there too."

Adrian's smirk turned into a grim line. "Oh goody. well...on that note I'll talk to you love birds later." He winked and sauntered away. I could tell that Dimitri's presence was not going to be something Adrian would be looking forward too and neither was I. His words played across my mind _Love fades, Mine has._ I couldn't help but feel the same stab of rejection that haunted me so many times before. I flinched and pulled out of Lissa's mind.

A older guardian with a receding hairline named Micheal was waving his hands in front of my face. Oh boy. Lunchtime. He smirked at my expression, "You must be going insane, I was trying to get your attention for almost ten minutes. I brought you lunch. It doesn't look very appetizing but if its any consolation I brought you my left over cookie." He smiled briefly and continued. " And if my cookie doesn't bring you joy, you'll be happy to know most of us don't think you killed the queen, you're crazy but not that crazy."

I attempted a smile. My voice was coarse due to lack of any communication. "Sorry, I sometimes do that, and thank you for the cookie and for not thinking I'm a complete I think that cookie is probably all I'll be able to stomach, the last time I tried to eat the food they offered...I spit it out all over one of the guard's face." I mused. It served her right for being the one to basically toss me in here. "She hasn't been on guard duty since."I added.

He let out a laugh and I saw a few of the guards behind him crack a smile too. So they do move... His face turned sympathetic. " Well the next time I deliver, I'll bring you a sandwich and some neosporn too." He glanced down at my knuckles.

I smirked. "So you heard about me beating the shit out of the wall huh?"

His smile grew wider, " Well Stan did tell me you were not exactly all smiles when they put you back in here after the trial. He was pretty tickled really. He must like you. Which is abnormal." I nodded in response, he looked down at his watch and slapped his knee. "Well duty calls, I'll see you around."

I waved as he walked away. I looked down at the bowl that can only be described as shitty goop, made a face, and pushed it as far away from me as I could. I didn't give the cookie a second look when I practically shoved most of it in my mouth. I laid down awkwardly, semi satisfied, and thought about the note that still was in my right pocket. I needed to get out of here and find Lissa's sibling before it was to late. I was just about to nod off to sleep when good old Abe walked through the door. He walked confidently towards me in his usual attire just a different flashy scarf.

He sternly looked at the guards and barked at them to let him in my cell, they hesitated but they did anyways. He sat on the edge of my cot and smiled his devilish grin. "Darling, You look like hell. I would ask you what you have been doing but I think I have a pretty good idea." He paused as he eyed the bowl of goop. "Is that really the food they are serving you in here?" He face twisted into one of pure disgust. "I will change that don't worry and I will have new clothes and a hot shower waiting for you soon enough" He began to mutter to himself, "Bastards are practically poisoning her, We will see about that." In a way, I was touched at his attempt of fatherly concerns for his daughter but we needed to get down to business.

"That's all great but Zmey, what the fuck are you planning on doing about this?" The darkness was leaking out of me but I really didn't have time for games I need to get out of here and this man was my only option.

He turned to the guards "I want some privacy with my daughter! Get-out." The guards looked taken aback, one was about to question him but the look on my father's face was deadly and they all marched quietly out the door. He turned back to me and his face quickly changed back to the devious look I know so well. "I already told you what I plan on doing-getting you the hell out of here and we are doing it tonight." I was about to protest but he held up a finger to shush me and I snapped my jaw quickly shut. "And I will tell you why...They are lessening your security due some recent Strogoi attacks close by." He winked.

I caught on, "You?"

He nodded and continued, " You will be down to five guards instead of twelve. I'm going to ask for your friends' help. Although I am a genius I can't do it all alone. I'm not going to tell you how you are getting sprung out of here...or when. Just be ready for anything. Understand?"

I nodded slowly and narrowed my eyes. I needed to tell him about the letter because I didn't plan on hiding out the rest of my life. I think I can trust him after all he has saved my ass multiple times now. "I need to show something to you but like your plan, this is for you to know only. It might be my way to freedom and I don't need anyone fucking it up. I trust you but so help me God, I will be the one busting your kneecaps if something goes wrong." I sarcastically added, "Understand?"

He looked anything but smoothed his scarf and said " me."

I took the folded note out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked up at me a few times as he unfolded it. After a few minutes he finally finished reading it and handed it back to me. "It's going to be a bitch to do but we will figure out how to find this kid." His brow narrowed in frustration.

I looked at him very sternly, " Do not tell Lissa." We were running out of time.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Remember what I said kid, be ready..and by the way don't go peeping into Lissa's head for answers tonight. Be patient and trust your old man." With that he got up and walked out the door. Easy for him to say. Patience is a virtue for everyone else except me.

The guards went back to their posts against the wall and I sat thinking about what could he possibly have cooked up. Maybe an hour or more later, a unhappy guard came in with a huge platter of food. Poor guy he looked like he got the blunt of Zmey's anger. He glared at me and grumbled, "When you're done eating you'll be taking a shower and your father left you some clothes." He finished his sentence on a sour note and walked away. One of the guardians chuckled while the others smirked. I looked up at them and realized two of the guardians were the men I talked to with Dimitri the day I went to trial.

I smiled at them, "Looks like it didn't turn out the way I planned, did it?

The two guards laughed and the one that I spoke to at the restaurant said, "Yeah, it definitely didn't work out the we all thought. You and Dimitri sure did put up a fight that day." The other guardian let out a deep chuckle. "We thought you two were going to take down the whole damn guard but anyways I'll let you get back to your..uh...feast."

"We probably would have, but if you want any of this I will definitely share,my father is persist." I laughed in what felt like forever. They smiled but declined. So I started at one side of the platter and worked my way to the other. I never have been so hungry in my life. By the time I was done I was absolutely stuffed. I patted my stomach with total satisfaction.

The guard that brought me the platter returned and unlocked my cage and handcuffed me as we walked up the stairs to a room that was completely empty. I had twelve guards standing outside the door while I showered. If I wasn't so happy I would have been extremely creeped out that there were that many people waiting outside of the bathroom door but as soon as the hot water hit my skin I was in complete bliss. I would have to find a way to majorly thank Zmey later. After about an hour long shower and running the water cold I got out and quickly put on the outfit that was picked out for me and to be honest Abe didn't do half bad. It was just a plain black tank top with a gray throw over hoodie and my favorite pair of blue jeans. How he knew so much about me and what I wear was beyond me but I might have to even buy him a new scarf for all of this.

I was practically flying high from the luxury until I was back behind the bars of my cell. I decided to lay down and wait. My guards slowly went down to three watching me directly with one outside the door and one at the reception's desk it wouldn't be to long before I would be getting out of here. I began singing to myself quietly a version of 99 bottles of beer on the wall. "Five guards against the wall, Five on the wall, take one down and kick him around, five guards against the wall..."

Out of no where I saw my dad walk through the gray door but his expression was off. He approached the bars and the guardians learned quickly to open it or he would go off the handle. The door stayed open this time when he sat down, he looked deeply in my eyes and I knew immediately this was not my father. It was Dimitri. My heart ached and leaped at the same time.

The corner of his mouth showed a hint of a smile as he rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek. I leaned toward his touch. he put his mouth next to my ear and whispered softly, "_Roza_, It's time."

* * *

**ILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER I GET SOME REVIEWS :) OH AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ACTION PACKED.**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Flinch

**Hey all. I had to readd my story cause there were mistakes and it was killing me so thats why I decided I might as well add the 2nd chapter while I was at it because I was kinda bummed I had only 5 hits. :'''''( *Makes L mark on forehead* Anyways lol...I'm hoping with this chapter added it will get the 'reviewing and the reading' ball rolling. I want lots of reviews so don't be lazy and read it then go; meh, and not review I need YOUR input, ideas, and suggestions. Don't be afraid to critisize I'm new to all of this so I want to hear it. Just make sure you are not being catty for example: **

**" That was SO stupid, you suck! :P" I want to actually have some kind of intellectual criticism to go off of instead of something I would tell someone in the second grade.**

**But anyways I hope you enjoy this bit. It's a little shorter than the last chapter but since I had so few hits I had no choice...so the more hits and reviews I get means longer chapters you get to read. Oh and I promise that there will be more moments between Dimitri and Rose. SO review, review, review! I have a lot of ideas but if I continue writing with no reviews Rose or Dimitri will die..a slow and painful death...it will be very dramatic. lol. That's my leverage for more reviews lol. I know I'm a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Richelle Mead's characters and such. I'm not that amazing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Don't Flinch**

It felt like a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream. _How could I be so angry with such a beautiful man._ In that moment my subconscious decided to remind me_ Love fades mine has._ With that I was ready to kick some major ass. Dimitri stood up and approached one of the guards as if he was going to speak to him and quicker than the other guards realized, Dimitri's fist collided with the man's jaw. It was such a hard and precised hit, he stumbled backward,smacked his head against the wall, and with a dramatic grunt he was down, Two more to go. I quickly leapt up from my bed and tackled one of the guards approaching Dimitri from behind. He recovered quickly and tried to punch me. I smiled, I was to quick. I dodged, grabbed his arm firmly with one hand and punched the man in his stomach with the other. As he doubled over,I grabbed his head and gave him a lethal (but not deadly) blow against my knee. He fell to the ground with a thud. I turned to help Dimitri but he was already finished and was leaning against the wall, eyeing me with approval, like he used to.

My heart beat quickened as his eyes met mine. It felt like the electricity between us was sparking wildly. I managed to speak but it mostly came out in a whisper, "Nice work...Comrade."

I'm afraid all the hard time I have been doing has made me go soft especially in this moment around Dimitri. My eyes fell from his face and on to the stone floor, I felt a pang of sadness rush through me,remembering all of our confrontations over the past month. How could have I been so stupid, so stubborn. I should have just listened, and left him alone. He hurt me but it hurts more to realize I was hurting him too. Strands of my long dark hair fell in my face as tears brimmed in my eyes. I felt like I was drowning in my own self pity. Dimitri walked slowly over to me and reached his hand out to tuck my hair behind my ear. He took his hand under my chin and gently guided my eyes to his. His expression was filled with pain, concern, and worry; as a rebellious tear fell from my watering eyes. I looked deeply in to his chocolate brown eyes and I could see a hint of my Dimitri lingering.

He sighed at the sight of my tears, "Oh Roza." he brushed his long and gentle fingers along my eyes. My body has longed for his affectionate touch for so long."You always find trouble where ever you go... Lissa has been worried about you. I need to talk to you but not now-not here. We have to go. I already took care of the others but we don't have much time. Put this on."

I nodded as he placed a small silver ring with fake blue sapphires and white gems into the palm of my hand. I slipped it on my pointer finger and the blue stones reminded me of the necklace he stole for me while he was still Strogoi in Russia.I shivered at the thought of the days I was held captive. I pushed my thoughts aside. "Who did Lissa make me appear to be this time?"

He half-heartily smiled, "Mia. We can't attract attention though someone might see through it. And notice you or me."

We exited the building and walked along in silence until we reached a garage for guardian "emergency" vehicles. We entered through a unlocked door where Abe was pacing wildly next to a black SUV. His face snapped up as soon as he hear the door click shut behind us. His brow furrowed with frustration.

"Where the hell have you guys been? We have been waiting for you two for almost 45 minutes!" He was close to screaming at the top of his lungs.

I looked at him calmly and smugly, "Calm down Zmey, You might pop a blood vessel. It took longer than expected but we are here now." My attention diverted to Adrian, Christian and Lissa. Lissa was bouncing up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning. Adrian looked...pained and Christian looked utterly amused at his girlfriend's reaction to my presence.

Before I could ask questions, Lissa ran at me and hugged me as tight as she could manage. "Rose! You have no idea how much I have missed you. I've been worried sick about you. I heard about how they were treating you, I was going to go down there and give them a piece of my mind but Abe said he would handle it. Are you okay?" She pulled away from me to look me over and pulled me back into a hug."They're lucky I didn't have Christian set that whole place on fire!" I glanced over to Christian with pure amusement and he playfully rolled his eyes at the idea.

Abe looked at Lissa then at Christian and I, "I hate to break this up but we don't have much more time to waste." Lissa let go of me and handed me another ring that was plain silver."Take the one you have off but hold on to it we will need it soon, you're now just another guardian but your male. The plan is We are all going to be disguised as guardians checking the perimeter out side of the courts wards. So... Dimitri, Rose in the car!" His expression was stern.

Shock ran through me. Lissa isn't going? No wonder Adrian was so unhappy. "Wait, their not coming?"

Lissa gave me a sympathic smile, "Rose, I can't go, I have to stay here and keep your cover. Plus if I have any chance at being the next queen I need to prove I can do it. I want to go but I think it would be better if I stayed behind. Plus, if we go it would be to obvious that we would be with you. Dimitri, however, isn't so much in the lime light anymore...and he refuses to stay anyways. He told me that he would keep you safe for me." _Wow. So Dimitri's act of affection was a lie. I wasn't surprised but it did sting._

I didn't know what to say, I looked at Adrian, hoping he would disagree but instead he sighed and said, "Little Dhapmir, As much as I hate the idea of him going with you instead of me...she's right. If we go they will send more guardians to come looking for you. You'll be safer this way. Just don't forget about me." He cupped my face in his hands and sweetly kissed me goodbye.

I was a little disappointed I was looking forward to being with Lissa again but I could see how important it was for her to stay. I grumbled, "I'll miss you all. I'll be back before you know it." I looked at Christian, "take care of her. The queen's killer could still be at the court." My expression softened as I came closer to Adrian, I whispered softly in his ear, "Don't worry about me. I'll see you in my dreams. I do love you." I gave one final goodbye hug to Adrian and Lissa but gave Christian a punch in the arm instead.

Abe was on the edge of a mental breakdown as we all got into the SUV, Abe's guardians were in the front, Dimitri and Zmey were in the middle seats and I was in back, just in case. The garage door lifted and we were headed down the drive to the gates. We came to a complete stop at the gate and waited for the guardian assigned on 'gate duty' to come to the window. I held my breath on his approach.

He looked in the SUV at the four men he could see and seemed bored and unconcerned "Where are you all headed?" He honestly didn't even seem to care.

Abe's guardian who was driving smoothly said, " We got the shit job of checking outside of the wards for anything suspicious." He smiled genuinely at the man.

The man shrugged, "Seems like they are being too paranoid to me, there were only two attacks. You guys are the fifth set to go out today. Let me go buzz y'all out."We all watched him walk away and it sounded like we all let out a sigh of relief at once. The gate opened slowly and we drove on by.

Abe laughed, "I thought that was going to be harder, what a shame."Everyone smirked in remark. The car accelerated down the open road.

I spoke first, "So what's the plan from here? You got me outta there..So now what?"

Abe looked to Dimitri, obviously annoyed. "Russia. For now."

**NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPE AWAY. I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. SO LIGHT THAT SUCKER UP.**


	3. Chapter 3: Screw love

**Okay It took me forever to write this chapter I was so sidetracked. But hopefully you all will like it enough to REVIEW I have gotten 44 visitors to this story but only one REVIEW which I thank BlueRainbow for being the first. :) But I won't keep writing unless I start getting REVIEWS. Just take a minute after reading it and REVIEW. I need inspiration or I'll get bored. Anyways I hope you like this.**

**Writing songs: Home Sweet Home- Limp Bizkit**

**Disclaimer: Characters are alllll Richelle Mead's. She's brilliant.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Screw Love**

_ I was laying motionless on the pavement, fog encircling me, like a blanket. I slowly got up with caution. I turned around in circles the only thing I saw was road, more road, and open fields. I was alone. Until I heard my name being called on my left, I turned quickly. Then I heard it to the right. I kept turning, a laugh echoed around me. My heart was beating against my chest. My breath quickened, I could almost taste the adrenaline building up inside of me._

_ I called out, "Hello? Is Anyone there?" I saw a faint outline of a person walking towards me, I crouched down in a defensive stance. When the figure came close enough I made out the red ring around his pupils, the dark smile spread across his face, followed by a dark duster draped over the figure's body. Dimitri._

_ "Roza, I have been waiting for you." He came closer, I was shaking my head in frustration. This couldn't' be happening. It's just a dream._

_ "You're not real." He came closer and touched my face. I smacked his hand away. "I'm going to wake up any minute and you'll be gone."_

_ He let out a laugh that was so bone chilling I flinched. "Well, while we are both here, I might as well enjoy it. Look around Rose, you have no where to go, no where to hide from me. You are going to die...don't fight it. Besides you'll like how it feels, you're nothing but a filthy blood whore"_

_ I tried to run or move but my feet felt like they were cemented to the ground. He was so close I could feel his icy breath against the skin of my collarbone. I closed my eyes and as soon as I felt his teeth touch me-I knew it was the end. I felt tears running down my face and then he disappeared._

Someone was shaking me, saying my name over and over. I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't care who was saying my name I pulled that person into an embrace and let the tears flow. I was drenched in sweat but I didn't care all I wanted was to be held. For such a strong girl, I never felt so weak. Abe brushed my wet hair back out of my face and shushed me.

"Oh Rose, It was just a dream, мой ангел" I could hear the concern in his voice. Poor old man has never seen me cry. _Rose get it together there are three men staring at you!_ I let go of my father and wiped my face. "Are you okay? You were thrashing around in the back seat and mumbling...it was scary"

I nodded and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I attempted a smile. "I'm fine, it was just a dream" I looked at Zmey and his two guardian's knelled over me then I glanced over their shoulders and saw Dimitri staring out of the window with his fists clenched. I sighed. He's not a Strogoi but he's still a pain in my ass. Zmey shook his head like he was still unsure of it all.

"Well, we were going to wake you up anyways, We're at an airplane strip. It's in the middle of nowhere and its very secluded. I couldn't risk going to the airport they'll probably know you're not going to stay close. We need to board now. The plan is to touch down in Siberia and drive the rest of the way to the Belikov's village in Baia.

I nodded. We all got out of the SUV and carried our luggage up the rickety stairs and onto the private jet. I shouldn't have expected any less. The interior of the plane was overly luxurious just like any of Zmey's belongings. I found a seat, the farthest from where everyone else was going to sit and plopped down,closing my eyes. I needed to relax. No sooner than I thought about relaxation, I felt someone sit down across the aisle from me and I didn't even bother to look to know who it was. _Can't a girl get a break around here. It's not enough to torture me in my nightmares but now I have to hear a long speech on where we stand. I huffed. Like I didn't already know. Might as well get this over with._

I looked over at him, only to find him staring at me anyways. If I could shoot flames out of my eyes now would be an appropriate time, " What do you want." It came out more as a statement then a question.

He looked away then looked back at me and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, _Roza_, I only wanted to apologise for vocalizing my opinions on us so harshly but I just wanted to say that my decision on where we stand is for the best and you proved that earlier in the car. I've hurt you enough already and I don't plan on doing it anymore. I also wanted to let you know that I took Tasha's offer...from a while back...to be her guardian. When this is all over, that's what I have planned for my life." I felt my tear ducts prick as he spoke... so much for not hurting me anymore. "I just wanted you to hear it from me instead of someone else. What we had is over and we both need to move on Rose. The only reason I came with you is for the princess, not for you."

_ Mind over matter._ I was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. I can't be weak, not now. Not when my heart was literally ripped from my chest and pounded into the ground like a meaningless piece of trash with every word Dimitri spoke. No one has ever disappointed me or let me down this much in my entire life not even my mother. To say I was upset was an understatement I felt like I might as well shrivel up and die in his presence. He stared at me waiting for some kind of response while my internal fight was in action. I swallowed my pain and my sadness. He finished me off, I had no heart. All I wanted right now was to stand strong in front of the man who constantly has put me in pain the last few months.

I looked straight in his eyes, with no remorse, and let the darkness fuming inside of let him have it, "You are the biggest disappointment in my life. You have no right to tell me what I am suppose to do, whether I am suppose to hurt or feel crushed because the man that I loved with every ounce of my being, enough to sacrifice my own life to save, gave up on me. But you are right about one thing. _Love fades_. You finally have got what you wanted, you wanted to lose me Dimitri and _you. just. did._ You should have just died a Strogoi at least I would have still known you loved me. For the sake of your new reborn life, I suggest you get up and stay the fuck away from me, and don't dare call me _Roza _again. Mr. Belikov, we are done here." My voice was not broken, not pained, as I spoke it was as cold as my heart felt. I knew my expression looked the same.

Dimitri's eyes were wide, like he was not sure who I was. Apparently the change in my demeanor was obvious. If I could have guessed what was going on in his head, he was probably saying; _What have I done_. He looked deeply in my eyes and my expression didn't falter, my eyes were probably as dark as I felt. He looked terrified but he silently got up and walked away.

I let out a deep breath and two tears fell from my eyes but I did not allow anymore to follow. Those are the last tears I would shed for Dimitri Belikov.

**Oooohaa. So I know You're probably like OMG I can't believe she just did that but I did. :) Had to get you to review somehow. SO you better review or it will get worse. :) I know I'm evil but I'll write more tomorrow, a lot longer too, if you review. :) there is much more to come. Okie dokie. SO snap to it. Reviewwww damn it. I might even update again tonight if I get some really good reviews.**

**Love, Danielle.**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartache

**So here I am again, In front of the computer, Lol. Heres another chapter but seriously you all need to review :( Over a 100 hits on this but 8 reviews so far. Buttholes, lazy buttholes. Lol jk just review so I don't have to kill off any one in my story. Oh and I started a poll on my profile over who Rose should end up with at the end of my story so VOTE lol. Or I'll stick her with Harry Potter lol. Wouldn't that be a twist.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all...Unfortunately she still says I can't have it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Heartache.**

The emotional waves that were smashing through me was anything but a relaxing sensation. I was angry, sad, lonely and unsure that I said the right things. I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Sometimes I wished I could escape everything and just live like a normal human at least life wouldn't be such a pain. I threw my head back against the seat and put my head phones in. At least I could drown my thoughts out with music. My fingers hit the volume button and maxed it out before I could hear my mind screaming at me with agony. Some where between songs I managed some how to drift back to sleep.

_I was sleeping dreamless until I started to hear seagulls and feel the misty summer air hit me as I stood with my arms crossed, digging my toes deeper in the warm sand. I couldn't see anything yet but I felt Adrian come up behind me and put his arms around my waist._

_He kissed my shoulder and whispered sweetly, "Open your eyes, my little dhampir." I obeyed and slowly opened them to see the sun set across the open sea. The light danced across the water turning it beautiful shades of purple and gold. I gasped in delight. Dolphins appeared in a distance leaping happily across the ocean. "Beautiful huh?"_

_I looked down at what I was wearing just in case the ocean was a trick so I would not get mad at my attire. I had to admit it was not what I expected. It was a flattering white dress with thin straps and small flowers embroidered in the fabric. I saw my nazar around my neck. I sighed and turned towards him, "It really is. I miss you." Which was the truth, now more than anything I wish I could be held by him. I reached up and kissed his lips as delicately as I could. For some reason when I was with Adrian, my heart felt a little better._

_Adrian pulled me closer to him and nuzzled his face by my ear. "I'm glad. I miss you too. Lissa said I should probably visit you tonight, she said Dimitri was probably going to say something to hurt your feelings...like about Tasha." He pulled away and looked at my face. "By the looks of it, he did. I'm sorry Rose. I know it hurts."_

_He laid me down with him in the sand. I pressed my head against his chest and let a few tears fall as I listened to the beat of his heart. He looked down at me with deep concern and wiped the tears away. I calmed down a little, "I'm not going to lie it hurt-a lot but I set him straight."_

_He laughed, I'm sure he was picturing me yelling at Dimitri, "I could only imagine what you said. I'm glad you yelled at him but I know you loved him too."_

_I didn't want to hurt Adrian by talking about Dimitri so I changed the topic quickly before his good mood deteriorated because of my shitty one, "So what's going on at the court, are they going nuts because the crazy Rose Hathaway is on the lose" Adrian started laughing because I was running around in the sand like a retard, acting like I was a lunatic._

"_Yes, they are. Some people won't even leave their rooms. They haven't sent anyone out yet but they warned every one on the outside of the court, your loose and your dangerous." I made a scared face. He continued laughing at me._

"_Oh boy! I'm dangerous like double-o-seven," I said with sarcasm, and rolled my eyes at the thought of me trotting around with a gun and a fancy and unrealistic talking car._

_He kissed my forehead. "You're definitely something. Dangerously cute, maybe." The smile on his face widened._

_I sighed and turned toward him propping my face up with my right elbow. " I am irresistible huh?"_

"_Extremely," he kissed my collarbone all the way up my neck until he came to my lips, He kissed me eagerly and ran his tongue along the parting of my lips, I opened my mouth to let his tongue explore mine. We were kissing each other deeply, tongues tangling together. Our breaths were growing heavy with excitement. Just as we were about to rip each other's clothes off...Everything started to blur._

_He kissed me sweetly before everything disappeared, "You're waking up. I love you."_

I woke up unsatisfied but I was glad we didn't go any further. I would have just been doing it out of desperation not out of love. I took my earphones out just in time to heard the pilot over the intercom telling us we had successfully landed in Siberia. I was groggy from the flight so I probably looked like a zombie as I walked slowly to the black hummer waiting for us but I didn't care. I barely noticed Dimitri sit down next to me in the back seat. He had guts to sit next to me, if I were him I would have rode in the trunk. It was a long four hour drive with Dimitri staring at me every five seconds but I didn't care I just remanded looking out the window blaring hard rock music through my head phones. Manly ones that had to do with being anger and wanting to kill people. When the car pulled to a stop in front of Dimitri's house I hopped out and stretched my legs. I saw the front curtain pull open then I saw Olena shoot out of the house like a rocket, She caught me by so much surprise I almost fell over when she ambushed me with a hug.

She kissed my head and held my face in her hands. "Rose, we have missed you around here." as soon as Dimitri rounded the back of the hummer, she attacked him too, murmuring a bunch of things in Russian.

I sighed and turned around to grab my luggage, I was startled to death when Yeva popped out of no where. _Crazy old bat_. She held my hand in hers. "I saw your pain. I'm very sorry. He will come around." She patted the back of my hand. "Thank you for bringing him back to us." With that she turned around and walked over to Dimitri.

She pulled the collar of his shirt violently so she could get his face down to her level, Forced his eyes open wide and examined them. When she was finally convinced he wasn't Strogoi she smacked in the back of his head and proceeded to yell at him in Russian. Whatever she was saying she sounded pissed. After she finished yelling she growled at him, smacked him over the head again and walked back in the house. I tried to suppress my laughter but I couldn't. He just got beat up by his grandma. _Ha!_ Dimitri glared over at me. I lifted my eyebrows, smirked and followed Yeva in the house.

As soon as I was in the house Viktoria jumped over the living room couch almost and started apologizing, " Rose, I'm soooooo sorry, I didn't really mean everything I said. I was just mad because you were right. Please, Please, Please forgive me!"

I was glad that she did not hate me anymore, at least I had four people rooting for me in this house and one less thing to worry about, " You were forgiven the moment it happened."

She looked relieved. She let out a deep breath, "Good. I didn't want you to hate me."

Abe walked in joyously, "Good news, Sydney is going to be able to figure out where Lissa's sibling is...with some digging. She owed me a favor anyways. She said we would have to wait around here for a week and she would call me when she found anything out. So with that being said, Me and guardians are going to be staying close by so we're gonna head there now."

He walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Any problems just call me." He handed me a cell phone and a credit card. "Use that credit card to change your look and no arguing you can't be noticed."

I nodded in agreement even though I was not happy about it. Moments like this Zmey got on my nerves but I was still glad he turned out to be my father. After some time with him, he's not so bad after all.

"Okay well, be safe мой ангел, I won't be far away." He patted my head, said goodbye to the family (glared at Dimitri) and walked out the door.

Everyone's eyes were on me except Dimitri's. Olena finally smiled at me and said, "I know you're hungry so sit down at the table and I'll fix you something."

"You know me well," a girl's got to eat. After I downed a whole meatball sandwich, I decided it was about time to check on Lissa.

"Olena, really this was wonderful, thank you. I'm kind of jet lagged do you mind if I go lie down for a while?"

"Sure, sure, dear. I hope you don't mind but you and Dimitri will be sharing his room." She paused waiting for some kind of refusal out of us.

Dimitri's eyes were darting between me and his mother. _Coward._ " I really don't think that will be a good idea."

I heard Yeva in another room cursing in Russian. I tried to keep a straight face but I had a pretty good idea at what she was upset about, Olena could sense the tension presence between Dimitri and I. She was obviously upset because we were not on good terms. She grumbled something under her breath, then sighed. "Dimitri, you can make room for yourself on the couch." She saw that I was about to protest. "Rose, no arguing. You're a lady, this fool can sleep on the couch."

She helped me carry my bags up the stairs even though it was really unnecessary but I had a feeling she was itching to talk to me. "Rose, I'm sorry for what ever conflict is going on between you and my son.I know this must be so hard for you...I can see it in your eyes. I just wanted you to know even if he is being a stubborn ass, I still consider you as my daughter. Even Dimka can't change that." She smiled sweetly and cupped my cheek in her hand.

Olena was possibly the sweetest woman I had ever met. If I had no mother I would be just as proud to call her my own. I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you,Olena, I'm proud to still be apart of your family."

Olena wiped away a few tears. "Well I'll let you get settled in and check on you later." She turned around, walked out the door and shut it. Leaving me with my thoughts to face. I laid back on the bed and thank god the smell of Dimitri was gone. It was hard enough being in his room and I didn't need a constant reminder of the man I used to hold so dear. I needed to see Lissa. I let myself slip into her head.

She was panicking. She hated the idea of lying to the council about my where abouts but she had no choice. I couldn't be found and she wouldn't let me die. They were bombarding her with questions but she didn't have time to falter. She started acting like she was crying. To anyone that actually knew her she was a very poor actress. Lying was never really a good look for her. But by the looks of the council members faces, they were convinced that she was being genuine.

"I have no idea where she went! If I knew she was planning on escaping don't you think I would know about it. Your guess on her where abouts are as good as mine!"

Daniella gave Anthony a scowl as if to tell him to back off. Obviously she did not like seeing him make Lissa cry.

Anthony Badica turned to Adrian, "Do you know where Rosemarie Hathaway is?"

Adrian looked amused and annoyed at the questions they kept asking, Adrian smirked, "No for the last time I do not know where she is, If I did I would be with her, after all she is my girlfriend." Anthony looked taken aback that Adrian would even consider leaving with his aunt's murderer but Adrian didn't seem to mind the looks on the faces of the council members. I think he actually enjoyed it. "Look, I'm going to have to excuse myself and Princess Vaslisa from this. There is no more we can help you with, I'm afraid. We don't know where she is...so figure it out on your own."

Damon Tarus stood up from among the council members, "I have one more question to ask, where is Dimitri Belikov, it's convenient that he left while Rose escaped." He smirked like he just discovered the cure for cancer.

Lissa was starting to get angry. I could feel the magic brewing up inside of her. Compulsion. _Damn it Lissa._ "Dimitri had nothing to do with this, He left before Rose escaped and he is visiting his family in Russia. He got permission to leave. That is all."

With that she got up, the council members seemed to agree with Lissa. If they found out she just used compulsion on them, she would be in more trouble than I am. I felt a little darkness lerk inside of her. The darkness was causing her discomfort and frustration. I pulled it from her and into me. Her expression softened, it worked. Adrian and Lissa walked quickly back to her room. Lissa did not speak until she was certain they were alone in her room.

Adrian's face showed a sign of relief and terror. Lissa sighed. "We need to find out who killed the queen and fast. We don't have much time to waste. I just hope we find out in time. Rose can't die. I won't let it happen. I need her...if she died I would go insane. I can't loose her again." She sobbed silently.

Adrian rested him hand on her shoulder. "We will find out who did this Lissa; I can't loose her either...I love her."

Lissa raised her head. I felt her fears wash away and the determination in her started to grow. " If it's the last thing I do, I'll find out who killed Tatiana and clear Rose's name. I owe her that much. She has saved my life countless times and now is my turn to finally return the favor."

I did not like the sounds of Lissa's revelation one bit. I did not want Lissa putting her life in danger to save me. It may have been the small piece of darkness I took from Lissa but I was mad that she even considered to throw herself in harms way for me. That was my job. To protect her not the other way around. I needed to blow off some steam so I got up put on a pair of sweats, a hoody and ran out the door, downstairs, past everyone and out the front door. As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I could feel someone was following me.

**SO thats all I have for now but if you review I will write more :) Btw thank you to all of my reviewers so far a lot of them have been really refreshing to read. I will write some more tonight and try to post it on here I say that because I'm not sure what the plans are for tomorrow but If I can I'll type something up. Review Review Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Right in the Nuts :

**I told you guys I would write another chapter tonight so...Get ready for action because Rose is going to have a long night. I feel bad for her and I'm the one writing it! She hasn't got to really chill out since they broke her out of jail. You won't be disappointed from the action. :) hehehehe, I told you I was going to kill her off if there were not enough reviews lol. You'll just have to read and see if I actually did it. Reviewwwwww okay. Take one minute to say something it won't hurt :D**

**Disclaimer: VA and characters are all Richelle Mead's. Damn her. I tried to persuade her but she still won't hand over the deed.**

**Chapter Five: Right in the Nuts. :)**

No strogoi sickness. The only other person who would follow me would be Captain Dumb ass himself. I kept running down the sidewalk but zig-zaged between two houses. As soon as I thought we would be unseen I twirled around, facing a very surprised Dimitri.

I actually laughed at the fact that he thought he could sneak up on me so easily. " Do you think I am incapable of taking a night run by myself? I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me." I shoved him hard enough to get his attention.

He tensed at my frustration. He hissed through his teeth, " The world doesn't revolve around you. I can run behind you if I want. Besides I thought something was wrong with Lissa, so I decided to follow you and make sure everything was okay." He poked me in the shoulder to mimic my childish reaction

_What a fucking dick. Everything was about Lissa. Not to mention he fucking touched me- as a matter of fact, he poked me. How dare him! If I wasn't mad enough already I was furious now_. I snorted and emphasized every word with over exaggerated hand motions. "Lissa, Lissa, Lissa! Is that your pathetic excuse for everything you do? Do you shit on Lissa's behalf too? Trust me you have made it clear where your allegiance lies." _One point for Rose. None for dirt bag_.

He growled in frustration, " You are such a _child_. Can you ever have a conversation with out being such a..a.. smart ass." He grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

My blood ran cold from his touch, "Get your fucking hands off of me." My voice was so menacing I was sure if I wasn't so mad, I would have flinched. I grabbed a hold of his hands and twisted them backwards, causing him discomfort_. Good. Feel the pain._

He maneuvered out of my grip and grabbed my wrist pulling it behind my back and pushed me against the brick of a house. He chuckled, " You were weak when you tried to kill me as a Strogoi, what makes you think that you could win this fight now."

I was livid. I inched sideways and had a open shot at his junk, I balled my free hand into a fist and punched him in the crotch as hard as I could. I had to thank God for giving men such an easy weak spot. His grip loosened as he groaned in pain and I wiggled free to face him in a defensive stance before he could recover.

I mimicked a concerned voice, "What's wrong _baby_, did I surprise you? I have news for you Dimitri. I have changed." We circled each other like we were dancers doing the Paso Doble. He was mad, it was almost as close as I've gotten to see the old Dimitri come alive. I faked a punch left as a distraction and kneed him in the gut. He was strong, He didn't back down in pain I knew him better then that. He was a big tree...but like that saying goes, _big trees fall hard_." He tried to grab me but I dodged and threw a punch at the side of his face. He tried to punch me, I blocked. I tried to kick him, he blocked. We were evenly matched. I decided to take a chance, I tried to grab him, making sure he would dodge and caught my leg behind his making him fall to the ground. I placed my fist on his chest as if he were still a strogoi, showing how vulnerable he was. "Checkmate, _Bitch_"

He looked both amused and appalled, "I'm a bitch?"

I smiled in return, "If it waddles like a duck, looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, it must be a duck. Meaning if you walk like a bitch, talk like a bitch, and fight like a bitch, you must be a...bitch." I held back a laugh as he got up and looked completely flabbergasted that I called him a bitch. I started to walk away but I felt his grip on my fore arm, he pushed me against the wall, pressing his body against mine and went for a kiss but before his lips reached mine, I pushed him off and smacked him across the face.

"What the hell was that? Is this a game to you? You already have me on an emotional roller coaster after telling me you could care less about my existence and the next minute you're trying to kiss me. How dare you! I'm not just a _whore_ that you can use up and throw away, like you seem to think. I have morals Dimitri, and you completely crossed the line." I shook my head in utter disbelief.

His eyes only showed a hint of rejection and regret before his stone mask slammed down hiding how he really felt, "I'm sorry Rose, I was just overwhelmed with emotion. It won't happen again." I became aware of that fact that he had not moved. His body was still pressed against mine. My body burned with desire but so help me god, I was going to beat it back with a stick before giving in so easily to my hormones. As he was about to walk a way, I yelled at him and clutched his arm. Nausea swept over me.

"_Strogoi_." that's all I could get out before two men rounded the corners of the space between the houses, One on each side blocking our way. We immediately were in defensive stances, stakes in hand. We were back to back keeping our eyes on our opponents and not on each other.

The man standing in front of me was smiling like he knew something about me I did not know. He was blond and lanky with a stern face. He was even more revolting when I saw the red ring around his eyes. I was poised for a fight but I was going to let him come at me first. I wanted to know what he was capable of so I waited. He laughed, "It's funny how we ran in to the great Rose Hathaway,_ the blood whore_ and her lover Dimitri when we were just looking for a midnight snack."

I shrugged, "You're mistake. You will die." Dimitri and the other Strogoi were already dancing around each other each trying to get a hit in somewhere. Dimitri looked like he had the upper hand. My Strogoi ran at me full force I stepped out of the way and let him trip over himself landing on the wet grass with a soft thud. I tisked him and shook my finger. He got up quickly and tried to pin me but I wiggled out of his grip. I took the advantage to get a good hook in on his face. He reached for my neck but I saw it coming and grabbed his arm before it came within reach. I began to sweat he was strong but he was not smart. I got a firm grip on his arm and whirled quickly around him holding his arm twisted behind his back. I kicked his legs out from under him and while he was down I plunged my stake into his heart.

I felt sweat drenching my neck. I checked on Dimitri and he finished the other Strogoi off fluidly like he really was a Russian God. I wiped my forehead and tried to push my feelings aside. Once my breathing slowed and the adrenaline rush slowly made it's exit, I felt relief fill me. The Strogoi don't know where I am...just yet. Dimitri eyed me suspiciously.

"Rose, you okay?"

I looked at him coldly. "I'm fine," I hissed pushing him out of my way as I walked past I stomped back to the house, up the stairs and slammed the door in Dimitri's face. I collapsed face first on the bed and screamed out of frustration in my pillow.

"Rose! Rosemarie! Miss Hathaway! Get up!."

"Geez, Can't I get a damn break." I turned over to face my intruder. Surprised that I had come face to face with the sanctimonious bitch herself, Tatiana. My mouth hung had a smug smile spread across her face. _Oh this will be good._

**I absolutely love cliff hangers :) hehe. I know I'm so mean. It's also shorter but This is my second chapter today so tomorrow I will try to write a long one if I am not busy. Review! I love hearing what you have to say. I personally love the tension between Dimitri and Rose. :) Also while I'm writing this authors note I want to remind you all to go to my profile (Click on my name at the top) and vote on my poll its Dimitri vs. Adrian So vote and don't forget to review either. **

**P.s A BIG thank you to all of you who did review I've gotten 15 reviews so far I hope this will encourage you to leave me more. My goal is to wake up tomorrow and find at least 25 reviews waiting for me. lol **


	6. Chapter 6: Limited Time

**First off, I just wanted to say that those of you have reviewed, you guys are what fuel me to write more so keep it coming. Did I mention most of you are absolutely hilarious. :) You're all awesome! I just posted my 5th chapter and decided to get a jump start on chapter 6 tonight since my fiance is working late tonight. Anyways. Remember to REVIEWWWWWWW ( it only takes a second) I would also love to hear any of your story ideas and I'll start trying to work certain situations in :) And another thing Don't forget to vote on my poll it will determine who Rose will end up with at the end of my story. :) On that note...Here is chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: Again all characters of VA are rightfully owned by Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter six: Limited Time**

I could not help myself I stared at her glimmering in front of me, with out speaking for what seemed like hours. Until she grew tired of my open mouthed stare.

"Rose, I only came because you are wasting time and frankly you staring so intently is starting to freak me out."

I was a little offended, I was doing everything I could since I got out of jail to full fill the task she had given me, My forehead creased in confusion. "I don't understand, I can't do anything else right now I have to wait." I frowned.

She seemed bored and annoyed that she had to explain herself. Tatiana was still the same even in death. "Rose, I know. That's not what I'm talking about, Strogoi, Rose, they know that you escaped and they are determined to find you and kill you. You need to find the last Dragomir and fast or your life might be ending quicker than you thought."

"How do you know so much about what is going on...with the Strogoi?"

"Oh don't be silly, I'm a ghost. I see what I want." She said in a matter of fact tone. She still somehow got her way...even in death.

"How are you even able to speak to me, when I saw Mason he wasn't even able to stay long or speak except mouthing words." I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. Knowing Tatiana, she was probably looking me up and down disapprovingly. _I am not even going to lie; I know I look like hell._

She sighed in frustration and lack of interest in my questions, "Because I was so influential in life. I have a greater power over my spirit. Although there are things I am not allowed to tell you and knowing you're mind track you're going to try to ask the number one question I can not answer."

I was smug, "So you can't tell me who killed you. How-convenient." I think I would rather search for a needle in a hay stack than try to find out who framed me and killed Tatiana.

"Rose, I need to tell you two things before I go, One is about my death, the other is more of a word to the wise, First off, I know, _you think_ you know who did it, but don't think about obvious motives. The person who killed me wanted two things,me out of the picture and to get back at you. I can't say anymore than that. Now for a head's up...They are coming for you. Don't stay put for to long. A week is to long. As much as you hated me in life, I trust you to keep the last Dragomir safe." She started to fade away.

I jumped up to stop her, "Tatiana wait! Who is coming for me?" Her face was barely visible but I could hear the words that left her mouth next,

She smiled softly but it appeared as almost sinister. "Silly girl, both sides." I opened my mouth, only to shut it again. She was gone. _Both sides?_ _What did that mean? _Suddenly it clicked in my mind, my eyes grew wide and my mind went blank. She meant The royal guard and Strogoi _both sides of our world_.

I crept down the stairs, since Dimitri was unfortunately involved in this journey I needed to tell him what was on our tails and I needed to call Abe fast. When I entered the living room only one lamp was on. I peeked over the couch to see a peaceful Dimitri with a plaid blanket draped over him and a western novel resting on his chest. I watched as his chest rose and fell. _If only he was that angelic while he was awake_. I stood in front of the couch and poked Dimitri with my foot.

"Dimitri, wake up."

He grumbled something in Russian and lifted his head off of his pillow. "What do you want Rose?"

I was irritated with how he automatically assumed what I had to say wasn't important. "You know I didn't have to include you in this. I chose to tell you! I could have just went straight to Abe."

He just looked at me then looked down and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. " I'm sorry, just figured you were going to yell at me. What's the problem?"

"I just talked to Tatiana, to sum everything up, she said that Strogoi and the guard are looking for us and not to waste anymore time. She said my life would be in more danger if I didn't start figuring out the answers I need. Now we need to call Abe and tell him Sydney has no more time. We need to leave town in three days.

His guardian mask was on, He pulled a silver cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and held it to his ear. I couldn't understand anything he was saying because he was talking in Russian even thought he spoke beautifully I was slowly growing more impatient as my name and Tatiana's were being brought up. He handed his phone out to me. I snatched it quickly out of his hand.

"Yeah, Zmey?"

"I'm calling Sydney tonight, her deadline is moved up to tomorrow morning. I know you will hate doing this but you need to go to the next town and change your look if Tatiana is right, you can't be as recognizable."

"Fine.I'm not cutting my hair though, the most I will do is put temporary highlights in it. I'll take Viktoria with me tomorrow and we will go do some shopping." I rolled my eyes. She will be so excited about it too.

"Good. Don't cut it. I have to call Sydney, I'll be by tomorrow when you get back. Sleep well."

"Night, Old man." He grumbled something about being old and hung up. I laughed. Goodbyes were always awkward for us.

I handed the phone back to Dimitri. He looked like he wanted to say something but I did not really want to give him the time of day right now. I turned from him and started to walk up the stairs.

"Rose, wait." I held my hand on the wooden railing. Or maybe I would...

I turned around and saw the old Dimitri standing there. His face showing that same hint of passion it used to. My dead heart leaped at the sign of passion written across his face. Then he spoke and ruined the almost perfect moment. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I should't have done that. I don't know why I did."

I was exhausted, and I definitely did not feel like saying any haughty remarks. "I know why you did it...because the old Dimitri is fighting you inside and at that moment he won you over. Sooner or later, you won't be able to fight back the feelings you still have for me and it will be to late to change what you have already done. You've already hurt me more than you could imagine. When will you wake up and smell the coffee, realizing what you have decided for us has only made things worse?" I smiled at him sadly and walked up the stairs. Not looking back. I think that was the first conversation we had not argued over. I did not want to ruin that streak just yet.

I smelled my hair and cringed. I was filthy; I needed to take a shower badly. I took a fluffy purple towel out of the linen closet and tip toed towards the bathroom. I did not want to wake up a sleeping Yeva. Since she is such a delight when she was fully awake I did not want to have a run in with her now. I was about to make it into the bathroom when Yeva's door came open. I jumped. _Damn it._ I woke her up.

She smirked at my startled reaction, "Child, you fight Strogoi and you're afraid of a little old lady like me."

"Ha. Ha. I'm sorry for waking you. I was trying to be quiet." I grumbled.

Her smile widened. "What made you think I was asleep? Actually I have been waiting for you. I need to talk to you about something."

She turned around without word and went back in to her room. I was not sure what exactly she wanted me to do. So I stood there and hesitated between going in there with her or waiting in the hallway for her return. After a few wasted minutes of debating, I shrugged and stepped inside of her room. It was not a typical room for a woman her age. There were paper mache stars hanging from the ceiling, that light up her room. The walls where black imitating the night sky. She sat, peacefully, on her bed in the far corner of the room. She watched me as I examined every inch of her room in awe.

"What can I say, I like to keep my stars close." She laughed at her own remark. She was so oddly humored but I could tell she was passionate about the future. Unlike Rhonda back at the court. I trusted Yeva because she was after all...family. Well almost.

"I like it. It's really beautiful." She motioned for me to sit down next to her.

I was not sure where she was going with this talk but I'm sure whatever it was it was important so I sat obediently. For now. "So what do you need?"

She put her hand on mine and patted it. "Don't be so hard on yourself _малютка_, I know you want to give up on Dimka but wait just a little longer. He is stubborn. I know you're hurt but pain never lasts. It goes away-in time. You need to believe in yourself Rose or this journey will all be in vain. You can't save the world all in one day...and don't push Dimka, he has to realize he is going to loose you to see where his heart really lies" She smiled. "You are a very smart girl Rose, you'll figure all of this out. Now go get in the shower and go to bed, you're exhausted."

I didn't know why but I hugged her. She was so surprised she did not know what to do except awkwardly pat my back. "Thank you, Yeva." I released her and walked towards the door and turned around. "Goodnight."

I took a step toward the bathroom but heard her say my name. "Yes?"

She clasped her hands together and pursed her lips. "You have enemies, one is among the people you trust. Remember that..and tell Lissa. Goodnight, Rose"

I nodded and walked in the bathroom. _Finally I made it_. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to get hot. I looked up at myself in the mirror. Something was different about me. I looked...sad. My eyes looked haunted. I pried myself away from the mirror and got in the shower. The hot water against my skin relaxed all my tensed muscles. After about thirty minutes of soaking. i decided to get out. I dried off quickly, brushed my hair and teeth and tiptoed back down the hallway to Dimitri's room. I put on a new bra and underwear and nestled down under the covers. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard all hell break loose down stairs. _Are you freaking serious._

**Poor Rose. :( She is having a hell of a night. I didn't get to finish this until today so sorry for it not being posted sooner. I slept in. I'm trying to savor the last day of summer because I'll be in school tomorrow. It's the first day. Shoot me now. *not literally* I am not looking forward to it at all. So I won't be able to update until after school. SO with that being said REVIEW. I love them. And I am really excited I got 22 reviews :) I wanted 25 but thats super close enough for me. Thank you for all of your encouraging comments. Lets see if we can make it to over 30 :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I was rushing through it but hopefully its alright.**

**REVIEWWWWW and VOTE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Master of Disguise

**Hey, Hey. I just got home from school and all throughout the day I got numerous emails about reviews being posted and people favoriting/alerting my story. I just want to say I am super happy with the amount of reviews I got from the last chapters I asked to get to over 30 before I wrote this and you guys pulled it off. :) I LOVE reading your reviews they are all awesome. :) You're all super. LOL lame. But anyways I'll update sooner tomorrow. Don't forget to vote and review. SO far the poll is neck and neck. So get your vote on and your review on. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or characters. Richelle Mead does. Lucky duck.**

**Chapter Seven: Master of Disguise**.

I shot up out of bed and fumbled across the room, grabbing my stake in the process. I had no time to get dressed because the noise down stairs was elevating. So my bra and underwear would have to suffice._This should be interesting._ Viktoria ran past me and down the stairs, leaping over the banister. She landed gracefully with her feet on the ground and stake ready in hand. I had never seen her in action before but she was fast. As soon as I got down the stairs I saw five Strogoi surrounding Dimitri. He didn't waste any time he made a quit kill of a stocky short guy and moved on to another. The two not fighting came at me and Viktoria. Viktoria kicked the girl in the face, sending her to the ground. The girl attempted to lunge at Viktoria again but Viktoria finished her off with one quick motion. The girl's lifeless body fell to the ground. The guy who came towards me was older, with salt and pepper gray hair, His eyes grew wide when he looked at him. _Freaking immortal pervert._ I was already cranky and growing more irritable at how he was sizing me up. He made the first move in trying to get a grip on my neck. I dodged and hit him in the back of the head with a glass vase. I did not react quick enough because he threw me up against the wall. I fell to the ground, black spots blurred my vision but I slowly got up and regained my balance. I shook my head, trying to get the rush to wear off. He came barreling after me but I dodged his blow and staked him in the chest, finishing him off.

Viktoria and Dimitri stood watching, wide eyed when another strogoi entered through the busted door.

"Dimitri! Viktoria! Grab him." I screamed.

They both pinned him against the wall. He was just a teenager no older than sixteen. He looked terrified. He tried to wiggle out of their grips but they were to strong. He grunted in frustration. I walked up to him positioning my stake in the perfect spot on his chest for a direct shot at his heart. I let it dig in a little, letting the pain build up slowly. "It's only going to get worse if you don't tell me what I want to know. How many more Strogoi came with you here?"

He glared at me. "I won't tell you what you want to know! You'll never get what you want from me, you bitch." He spat at me. My fury grew as my patience thinned.

"Fine, We will do this the hard way." I lifted my stake over one of his arms Dimitri was holding and dug the point deep into his skin. He let out a terrible blood curdling scream. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to torture you all night?"

He nodded in agony. "I'll tell you anything, just stop doing that"

I punched him. "WHO came with you, how many more know you are here!"

"Just me and the five others you killed, no one else knew we were coming. We didn't know you were even in Russia. We heard that only he was so we came to see if he was really a dhapmir again."

I smirked and dug the stake into his cheek. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

He let out another cry, "I'm not lying! I swear." He attempted again to pry himself from their grip but it was no use.

"Good." I took the stake and plunged it into his chest. His eyes sagged and they lowered him to the ground.

Viktoria raised her eyebrows at me and Dimitri stared shockingly in my direction. I could have swore his jaw dropped and a hint of desire flashed in his eyes. They must not have noticed my attire during the fight. "Nice outfit choice, Rose."

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting to go all terminator again tonight." Dimitri turned away from me, picking up two limp bodies from the dinning room floor on his way out the back door. Viktoria and I followed close behind. Dimitri was angrily talking to himself in Russian. Apparently whatever he was saying was funny because Victoria was laughing. We flung the bodies in a pile far from the house and lit their bodies on fire.

Once we were back inside I started picking up the shattered glass and tidying up the mess we made. It must have been late because my body was threatening to shut down on the spot when I finally finished cleaning. I said goodnight to Viktoria but Dimitri was so fixated on the broken door I did not even bother telling the jack ass goodnight. I slowly made my way up the stairs, back through my bedroom door and collapsed on the bed. I was unconscious before my head even hit the pillow.

I woke up to the smell of sweet vanilla cappuccino being waved under my nose. I lazily opened my eyes to see a smiling Olena holding a cup. I smiled brightly at her. "Good morning. Is that for me?" I sat up cross legged in my cosy bed.

She laughed at my excitement over a little caffeine. "I heard you had a long night last night and figured you would need a little more than a kick in the butt to wake up this morning." She playfully winked at me and handed over the cup full of sweet delight. I took a sip and savored the taste on my tongue.

"Thank you, Olena. It was really sweet of you."

She swatted her hand in the air. "Oh, Rose, when are you going to figure out you are my daughter. I have to take care of you somehow. You need to get up though Viktoria is piratically pacing the hallways. She's exciting to go shopping with you."

I laughed. "Oh I'm sure she is." she patted my hand and left me alone to change.

I got up and stretched my tender muscles. _That was definitely a long night._ I tried to get ready as fast as I could, throwing a pair of jeans and a hoodie on. I scurried out of my room and down the stairs where a welcoming aroma waited in the kitchen. My stomach rumbled in response. I found a plate of eggs and toast waiting for me along with a impatient Viktoria. She tapped her foot as I scarfed down my food.

"Are you ready yet?" She whinned like a thirteen year old girl who was not getting her way.

I took one last bite and got up. "I am now. Lets go before you bite my head off." We walked out of the door. She let out a sarcastic laugh before hoping in the drivers side of her silver jeep wrangler. I was actually enjoying the wind in my hair and Viktoria singing, horribly, to some Justin Bieber song on the radio. It reminded me of when Lissa and I had no worries in the world and could just go to the mall and relax. I let out a sigh. I missed her. I would have checked on her but we had already made it to the mall. The first place Viktoria dragged me into was a salon. I let some gay guy put temporary highlights in my hair while Viktoria got her hair trimmed and dyed. She was so happy. When he was finished I looked in the mirror. It really wasn't to bad it had some thin red, caramel and darker brown highlights. I liked it. Viktoria squealed when she saw it.

"You look hot!" She turned me around to look at the back. "I love it." I smiled awkwardly. No sooner than I payed for it, I was being pulled to another store. I did not even get a chance to look at what she was throwing in my arms. She shooed me to a dressing room. I had to admit the girl knew what she was doing we limited my purchases down to a cute black leather jacket with a red corseted top to go underneath, tight dark wash jeans, with a pair of Jessica Simpson's gobow heels in black. I looked hot. My next couple of outfits looked just as steamy. They were all very flattering. We left the mall two hours later, fully armed with a totally different look for me.

When we got back to the house, Dimitri and Zmey were sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for our return. Zmey threw a box of hazel colored contacts at me.

"Figured you'd need those too. I talked to Sydney. I'm setting up a flight tomorrow morning to Michigan."

I was completely confused. "What the hell is in Michigan?"

**Sorry if this wasn't as Crazy but I'm soooo tired so I'm pretty much sleep writing. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. I just really am tired. I only got 3 hours of sleep last night so needless to say sorry if this blowed but I had to get out rose's shopping spree and the fight. But I'll write tomorrow. I hope your not to disappointed. If I take a nap I may post another chapter tonight who knows just give me some reviews so I'll be happy happy happy. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. and VOTE.**

**ps it will have more action with Dimitri and Rose too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Who knew

**SO I didn't get as many reviews as I expected on the last chapter. Actually I didn't get any reviews at all except one. :P not cool. So I'm going to write this chapter and let it sit on there until I get a pretty good amount of reviews on the story. Anyways. I'm all rested up so I can write lol. I was soooo tired yesterday. Like right after I posted chapter seven I pasted out. But anyways REVIEW on this so I can post the next chapter soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters. Richelle Mead does and she isn't going to give it to me...yet.**

**Chapter eight: Who knew.**

"Rose, Do I really need to explain everything to you. Just know that's where we are headed okay?"

I narrowed my eyes and grumbled, "Fine. I guess I'm just along for the ride."

"Why don't you go out and have fun tonight, It wouldn't hurt you to let loose for a night."

Viktoria jumped up and down beside me. "I have a perfect idea! We're going to go to a party" She squeaked. I looked over at Dimitri and saw him frowning slightly at her. She noticed too. "Fine...Dimitri can come too."

He groaned and rubbed his head, "Great. I get to babysit."

I was on the edge of insanity. I was battling on whether I wanted to beat the shit out of him or just walk away. " I didn't ask you to come with us. I can handle myself."

He let out a sarcastic ha! "Highly unlikely."

"You're such an ass." I turned around and stomped up the stairs and into my room. I did not understand why he has to be so shitty towards me. One minute he's hot the next he's cold. He should produce his own soap opera with his mood swings there would never be a boring episode. I plopped down on the edge of the bed and let out a deep breath before I mentally combusted. Now would be a great time to check on Lissa. It would probably be the last time I would be alone all night.

I let myself slip into her head. She was frustrated and confused. She was sitting in her room with a huge file spread across her bed, Christian and Adrian were staring at a piece of paper. It looked like a phone bill. It felt good to see Adrian. His brow was furrowed. Something must have happened.

Christian looked up at her with a puzzled look. "So what exactly are you saying."

I could feel that Lissa hoped Christian would not get mad at what she was about to say but if something was going on then he should be the first to know about it.. " All I'm saying is that it's a little odd that Tasha would be calling a hotel phone in Vegas and even you don't know who it is. Think about it Christian. Who do we know for sure lives close to Vegas and who do we know that recently escaped in that town?"

He looked pained. I felt Lissa hold her breath just in case he did freak out. Her concern was building inside of her. She didn't want to hurt Christian. He let out a sigh. "I know where you are going with this but I don't want you to be right. Tasha has been acting different lately but I never believed that she would be the one to do something like this. But how would she have framed Rose and why?"

Adrian cleared his throat and looked at Christian, " I think I know why. Didn't Tasha ask Dimitri, a while ago, to be her guardian and...um help her have a baby."

Christin was confused, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

Lissa's wheels were turning, " It has everything to do with it. Dimitri turned Tasha down because he loved Rose. That must have hurt her a little bit...and she was being really flirty with Dimitri around Rose in the cabin that one night right in front of Rose. "

"If it did she didn't show it at all but I remember the flirty part. It was very out of character for Tasha."

Adrian smirked, obviously unhappy about even mentioning Dimitri and I in one conversation. "She's a strong woman of course she wouldn't have..." He let his sentence drop off. His eyes went wide. "Was she turned down at the ski lodge. By chance?"

Christian did not think anything of the question, "Yeah I think so." After answering, He realized where Adrian was going with it. "What did you see?"

Adrian looked more upset that he did not put two and two together any sooner. "I was walking to my room, sometime late at night I was a little tipsy but I do remember Tasha passing me, when I was fumbling with my hotel was murmuring a lot of hateful things about a woman...probably Rose. To put it kindly she was pissed when I saw her."

Lissa was looking at Christian who looked upset. I could feel her love for him as she looked at him. Her expression turned sad. Christian looked into her eyes, "You're not mad at me are you?"

Christian's face softened. He cupped her face in his hands, "Are you kidding Lissa? Why would I be mad at you for this. If I should be mad at anyone it's Tasha. I'm just upset because she was the last person I have been able to trust, family wise."

She kissed him softly, I cringed at the desire she felt. "You can trust me."

Christian was about to say something but Adrian was staring absently at something around Lissa. "Uh, guys I hate to break this up but I think Rose is watching, Your aura is different and when you kissed there was a hint of how she was feeling about it in it. Let's just say she was disgusted and I know Lissa wasn't feeling that. Lissa's face turned surprised, Christian was smiling.

"You like that Rose." I answered him to myself. _Over my dead body._ Adrian laughed at Lissa's aura. Whatever you said made her flustered. I'm sure she is thinking of a sarcastic remark right about now. I smiled at how well he knew me. "That's my girl. I see a piece of her aura in yours. I wonder why I have never noticed that before?"

Lissa looked happy. "Welcome home Rose. You probably already know what we are up too."

"She's happy to be with you Lissa but Her aura is showing confusion. I think she wants to know how Tasha would have killed the queen and framed her. Her aura is showing knowledge too. She knows something. I'll go to her tonight." _That's my boyfriend all right. He's smart when he wants to be. I smiled._

Christian spoke up randomly, " I think I know why else she would have done it too, Tatiana disagreed with all of her ideas. Moroi fighting along side Dhapmirs and The guardian age law."

Lissa sighed deeply, "Your right but how would she have done it though. That's where our theory gets sketchy... She must have had help to get past the royal guard." Something clicked inside Lissa's head. The phone calls to Vegas, everything was coming together. "She had to have someone who knew how to use compulsion...a spirit user. Theres no way a normal Moroi, not even Victor, could conjure up that much power without being a spirit user. Robert and Victor helped Tasha kill the queen and frame Rose! That was the only way Tasha could have gotten past the royal guard. Oh my god." _Holy shit she was right! Robert must have broke into the alchemist's records too. That means they know where Lissa's sibling is! GREAT!_

Christian looked pissed, Adrian's face was similar. Adrian smirked. "Rose thinks so too."

I pulled out of Lissa's head and ran down stairs. Thank god Zmey was still sitting on the couch talking to Olena and Dimitri. "Guys! We have a huge problem. I was just in Lissa's head. They figured out who killed the queen and framed me." Dimitri and Zmey were lost.

Zmey grew very serious, He practically growled at me. "Tell us everything."

I took a deep breath. "Well they were going through Tasha's phone records and I guess she has been making and receiving calls from a phone number in Vegas, They figured out that Robert and Victor helped Tasha kill the queen and frame me for it because the only way Tasha would have gotten into Tatiana's room without being noticed is if someone used compulsion on the guards and only a spirit user could conjure up enough power to hold attention of more than one person let alone the whole royal guard."

Dimitri looked confused, "I don't believe that Tasha would have been involved. It probably was just Robert and Victor."

I was growing pissed and tired of explanations. "Would you shut the fuck up for two seconds! I went to Rhonda, the fortune teller, I didn't think anything of it but she told me I had a female enemy that was witty and could outsmart her enemies but the card was upside down and showed deceitfulness and hostility she was still trying to get what she wanted but not in honest ways. It's Tasha! It has to be because it all started when Dimitri turned her down at the ski lodge because of me and she knew it because Adrian saw her that night and she was pissed off. She has never showed it but she hates me. Plus if the queen is dead and Lissa is next in line then she will have more say when it comes to the guardian age law and Moroi and Dhampirs working together. She wants to use Lissa to get ahead and having me dead is just a bonus for her because she'll get you back and I'm out of the picture. Another thing is, when Tatiana came to me she said that the person who killed her wasn't alone and wasn't exactly who I was thinking, I was thinking it was Victor from the start, she was trying to tell me he had help!"

Zmey looked startled by my outbreak and Dimitri looked disappointed. Zmey groaned, "It makes sense, but how are we going to prove all of that."

I was pacing back and forth in the living room in front of Olena. She finally grabbed my arm and held me against her on the couch. "What else is bothering you dear?" She was deeply concerned.

"I think Victor and Robert were the ones that stole the records from the alchemist's headquarters over Eric Dragomir. They know where Lissa's sibling is and if they get there before us, it will be to late. Tasha will get credit and I'm dead regardless, how many people know I'm innocent." I leaned into Olena. I felt weak. I'm going to fail regardless.

Zmey shot a dirty look at me, "I told you, you will not die. Do you hear me! Now I want you to go up to your room and get ready for that party tonight because you are going to take your mind off of this while I figure out what to do. Got it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Did he seriously just tell me to go to my room?_ "Yes, Dad." I sarcastically added. I got up from the couch and slowly made my way back to my room.

No matter how much I sacrifice to save Lissa, to keep her safe. I know I am going to end up dying. There would be no redemption for me if Victor got to her sibling before I did. I needed to stay strong. No matter what,my job is to protect Lissa. If I die, she dies too because it would be a matter of time before Tasha grew hungry and wanted to off her too. I didn't even hear Viktoria come in my room. I was so consumed in my thoughts.

She slapped me across the head. I snapped out of it. "What the hell was that for?" I rubbed my head softly. That really did hurt.

"That was for moping. No more worrying tonight. You are going to have fun whether you want to or not." She pulled out Dimitri's desk chair and put it in front of me. "Now sit in that chair. I have to do your makeup." I grumbled but I eventually did what she said because she raised her hand like she was going to hit me again. It took her an hour of applying this and that to my face until I finally met her approval. "There now you can look." She held out a slick black mirror in front of me. I looked different but it was not a bad thing. I didn't have any foundation on but a little sparkly blush on the apples of my cheeks. What she did to my eyes was the most luring. The shadow she used was darker but it made the hazel contacts really stand out. I had to confess I did not look all that bad with hazel eyes instead of brown. My lashes were thicker and my eyes were lined with sparkly black eyeliner. I had never really been much for makeup but tonight it made me feel better that I looked so good in it. "You really are beautiful, Rose. I bet you my brother has a heart attack when he sees you." She smiled and hearing that made butterflies surface in my stomach. I really hoped he would like it.

She pulled open the door to Dimitri's closet where Olena forced me to put my things and dug through my new clothes, She pulled out an outfit and made me put it on. It was my favorite one I got at the mall earlier. I looked in the mirror, The leather jacket fit perfectly against my skin. It made the red strapless corseted top look that much more sexy. The red corset looked like it should be considered lingerie because it was so luring and I didn't have to wear a bra. Viktoria was certain She would have to beat the guys away from me tonight. I only had one guy in mind that I wanted to lure in with this outfit or at least I could make him jealous. My jeans were tight and hugged in all the right places the only thing I was worried about was my shoes I could run in high heels but I'm not so sure how good i would be able to fight in them. I guess I would find out. After looking in the mirror for a while Viktoria was getting ready. Viktoria finally pulled me away from it and downstairs. She was dressed in a cute black sequence dress and strappy black heels. I was so absorbed in how cute she looked. I did not notice Zmey staring at me and Dimitri's wide eyed and open mouthed expression. _HA! I got him to look._ As soon as Dimitri saw me look in his direction his face snapped into 'serious guardian mode.'

Zmey cleared his throat, "You two look really nice. Rose, you look...beautiful." I let you three head off to have fun. He looked at Dimitri, "keep the guys off of _мой ребенок_." Dimitri nodded with his serious expression glued to his face.

I turned to Viktoria, obviously annoyed by Dimitri's expression and by the name Zmey referred to me as. "So where are you taking me anyways." She looked sheepish.

"Well you remember my boyfriend, Nikolai...He's having a house party tonight so that is where we are heading." I could tell when she said Nikolai's name this time she felt something deeper than friendship unlike the last time I met him.

I smiled smugly, "So you finally gave him a chance huh? I knew you would."

She groaned, "Oh come on Rose, Don't make telling you any harder than it already is."

I laughed at her discomfort. "Will I know anyone else there?"

She smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

We all got in her jeep, I made unsocial Dimitri sit in the back. I laughed inside because he looked like a giant stuck in a clown car.

When we got there, the party was already booming. The music was loud and people were everywhere. Viktoria pulled me through the crowd where I caught sight of Nikolai. Viktoria waved excitedly. He picked her up and twirled her in circles.

"I've been waiting for you!" She pecked him on the lips before he set her down. He looked at me intently, "Well all be damned, if it isn't THE Rose Hathaway, herself. Really, I feel like I'm in presence of a Dhapmir legend. Airn't you suppose to be in jail?" Vikortia hushed him.

"What can I say. I've never quite caught on to how rules worked. But I'm not Rose right now so keep my presence on the down low." I winked at him.

He smiled knowingly, I felt someone cover my eyes with their hands, "I will after you see an old friend."

I grabbed hold of the person's hands. They were ruff and callused. Definitely a man and a Dhampir. "Denis, get your damn hands off of my eyes and give me a hug." He chuckled and let go. I spun around and Denis hugged me tightly.

"So did you find who you were looking for. Since you put a huge dent in the Strogoi population?"

I laughed at the last part. I nodded towards Dimitri, who was absently looking around, avoiding Denis and I's conversation. If I had to say he was jealous.

Denis looked at Dimitri then back at me, "Wait I thought he was Strogoi?"

I shook my head no. "We turned him back into a Dhapmir with spirit."

He mouthed a O, "So, This is what everyone is talking about, Your friend was the girl that turned him back then."

I nodded again.

He eyed me suspiciously then let out a smile. "I thought you were suppose to be locked up."

I laughed in return. "I am but I broke out and I'm trying to prove my innocence."

He hugged me again and handed me a drink, "Well your secret is safe with me. I'm gonna go scope out the rest of the party. I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and disappear among the crowd.

Some song came on that Viktoria liked, she jumped up and down excitingly, "Lets dance." She pulled me on the dance floor with a lot of other people already bumping and grinding. We started dancing, It wasn't to long after that a ripped Dhampir asked me to dance with him. He reminded me of Adrian because of his shaggy blond hair. He pulled me close to him and we started grinding promiscuously. Before I realized what happened I felt a strong arm throw me over their shoulder and saw the Dhampir laying on the ground holding his nose. Dimitri had punched him and was now carrying me away from the party and down the street.

I hit his back. I was tipsy so I'm sure it didn't hurt him half as bad than if I wasn't. "What the hell, Dimitri? I can't dance with a guy now. What are you my father?"

He grunted, "That guy was a prick and he had his hands all over you."

I snorted. "So what if he did! We were dancing. Put me down damn it. I am capable of walking or is that not allowed either."

He huffed and kept walking towards the house, "Why do you have be so reluctant."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you have to be such an asshole."

He did not say anything, He just stubbornly kept walking. "Seriously put me down." I reached up and hit him on the head. Once we were in the Belikov's driveway he dropped me on the grass. "Ow! What is your problem!"

He looked down at me brushing off the grass sticking to my new jeans. "You being so irresponsible is my problem."

"Oouhh! How was dancing with some guy being irresponsible. I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was having fun!"

He came inches away from my face. "That's exactly why you were being irresponsible you didn't even know him!"

"Your such a stubborn Russian...ass! Why can't you just admit that you were just jealous. Why is it so hard for you to stop lying and admit how you really feel!" I turned away walked up the porch stairs and began to turn the door knob to go in but instead he grabbed me, turned me around and pinned me against the front door. My heart was fluttering faster as I realized how close we were in proximity.

He stared in to my eyes, breathing heavily, "You really want to know how I feel! Fine Rose! You win! I was a jealous fool, seeing him touch you and hold you like that in ways that I want to...drove me crazy. Seeing you with Adrian and him kissing you, the bite mark on your neck and that hug from that guy, it's all made me jealous. I'm a wreak because I still haven't gotten over you. I can't get over you."

**Rated M from this point. This is a lemon so don't read if your not into it or to young.**** (there will be bold writting if you scroll down showing where you can start reading again)**

Thats all it took. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. I thought he was going to cringe away from me but instead he pressed against me harder and crushed his lips against mine. I opened my lips and let his tongue in. Our tongues tangled in desperation. He lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him tightly. He balanced me and opened the door. I pushed it shut behind us. He slammed us against the wall, gliding his hands up my jacket, pressing his fingers into my upper back. My hands tangled in his hair as he walked up the stairs. Somehow we managed to make it in his bedroom door. He roughly sat me on his dresser, gliding his hand up the arms of my leather jacket to my shoulders and slipped it off. I eagerly removed his shirt while he unzipped the back of my corset. He lifted me up and we both kicked our shoes off before he laid me down on the bed with his body pressed on top of mine. We were both down to our underwear. I moaned in delight as he sucked on the edge of my neck and caressed my breasts. My hands explored his bare chest feeling the ridges of his abes, as he started playing along the edge of my thong. I pulled his mouth to mine as his hand slipped further underneath my thong. I softly moaned as he fingers glided in and out of me. I moved my mouth down his neck and bit his shoulder causing his breath to grow more ragged. My hands pulled at the waist of his boxers, inching them down slowly.

He put his mouth to my ear, "Roza, are you sure this is what you want?" The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. All I could manage to do was nodd in return I was to stunned to say anything.

He pulled my thong off and his boxers, his mouth never leaving mine. My heart was thudding widely as he slowly entered inside of me. Our breathes grew heavier as he moved in and out of me faster and harder. I clutched to his back, digging my nails in, as he moaned softly. His hands were all over me, settling in no place for very long. He was whispering dirty,sweet things, in my ear, I was burning with desire, begging him to not stop. I held him tighter as we both climaxed, praying he would not slip away.

**END of lemon. Read beyond this point**

We both collapsed on the bed. I let out a satisfied sigh as I laid my head on his chest, He combed his fingers through my hair and kissed me on the closed his eyes and rested his face on my head, "I love you so much Roza. I'll never stop. I don't want to fight it anymore. I just want to be with you."

A tear slipped from my eyes as I let what he said sink in. This is how it was suppose to be with us. From the moment we met we did not have a choice on whether we wanted to fall in love. It was meant to happen. We could never really fight it. God had given me Dimitri as a reward for all of the good I have done and I'll thank him every day for giving me such a wonderful man to love even if he is a stubborn ass sometimes.

"I love you too, Dimitri, I always have and I always will. I've never stopped." Dimitri pulled my face to his and kissed me sweetly.

He stared into my eyes, "Rose, I want to ask you something...It's the only way this will be right."

I looked at him dumbfounded. Unsure of what exactly he was going to ask. "Okay. I guess."

He got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a old box. "Yeva gave me this, the night we got here. She told me I was going to need it soon. She told me it was hers before my grandpa died and she wanted me to give it to the one I loved when I was ready and well it's taken me this long to figure out I am. I sat up in front of him confused. He knelled down in front of me. _OH MY GOD!. _"Through everything I have gone through you have stuck by my side, you have given me everything I have ever wanted. You saved me when I needed saving, you've loved me even when you shouldn't have. You have believed in us from day one and the best thing of all you have loved me through every speed bump god has given us. I love you with everything I am...So Rosemarie Hathaway...will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. The outside ring of small cut diamonds were in the shape of a heart and right in the middle set a bigger square diamond, glittering in the dim lighting. It was the most delicate piece of jewelry I have every seen.

I looked up at him and back down at the ring, I was so shocked, I was at a loss of words. "Yes...Yes-Dimitri I will." I was trying to fight back tears that were brimming in my eyes. He slipped the ring on my left ring finger. It sat there perfectly as if it were meant to be there all along. He picked me up in his arms and covered me in kisses.

When he put me down I realized something. "Oh shit. I need to talk to Adrian." During this whole time I had completely forgotten that I still had a boyfriend. Who would be very, very upset when I talked to him. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _Why hadn't I thought of this before.

He looked just as surprised as I had. We both forgot. I slapped my hand to my head. He kissed my hand. "He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, Rose. You should probably tell him tonight though."

I sighed in disappointment-in myself. How could have I forgotten about Adrian. How was I going to tell him. " I know... he is going to visit me in my dreams tonight, I'll tell him then." We both laid back down, gazing at each other happily until we both drifted off to sleep.

_I knew I was in one of Adrian's dreams because I was ironically, in a garden full of roses, sitting on a bench. I eyed Adrian nervously as he walked towards me.. Here goes nothing._

**I left you on a cliffy again but hey I gave you all what you wanted so :P This chapter was the longest I have written so far it's like 4000 and some odd words so I better get a ton of reviews this time lol. my wrists are like aching lol. Anyways review review review I left a lot for you to talk about :) PS the Vote is closed.**

**Review now. It's not to late for me to make her end up with Harry Potter..**


	9. Chapter 9: Every Rose has it's thorn

**WOW. I just want to say that I got 17 reviews on my last chapter. GOOD JOB. Lol I love reading what you guys think some of you are realll funny. Apparently some of you liked my lemon. You dirty minded children! I was stoked when I got all of the emails letting me know how my alerts and favoriting and reviews I got. I was like hells yea they like me. LOL So I'm sorry I haven't posted the last two days I have been super busy with the first day of school and things over the weekend so I hope this will make up for it for now lol. Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Recap**_:"I knew I was in one of Adrian's dreams because I was ironically, in a garden full of roses, sitting on a bench. I eyed Adrian nervously as he walked towards me.. Here goes nothing."...(last chapter)_

**Chapter 9: Every Rose has its thorn.**

"_Little Dhampir, It's been so long." He smiled his Adrian smile, one that would have made my heart melt if my heart did not already belong to someone else. He sat down beside me and placed my hand in his. I took a deep breath and was about to explain when he put his finger to my lips._

"_Rose, don't say anything yet. I need to talk to you, I don't want to do this but I know I have too. I have realized I need to take my place as your friend and not your boyfriend..." He paused, eyeing my composure. I tried to say something but he cut me off. " From the first minute I met you at the lodge I knew I loved you, I couldn't help it. You are so beautiful but when I look at your aura now and then, it shows a deep love, deeper than any other connection I have seen...not for me but for Dimitri. I should have known that you and Dimitri deserve to be together because he aura shows it too. I tried to block it out because there was another part of your aura that showed your love for me and it has grown but I know that it will never match up to your love for Dimitri and it is selfish of me to want to keep you from that kind of emotion. I looked at myself in the mirror the other day and my aura it shows my love for you but it isn't even as strong as what Dimitri feels for you. Don't get me wrong I love you so much Rose, and I meant it when I said that I can't live without you in my life but I realized we are better friends. To be honest, seeing the kind of connection between you and Dimitri has given me hope that I will find a love that strong. I don't want you to be sad Rose, I just want you to be happy my little Dhampir." He lifted my chin and kissed my forehead._

_A tear fell from my eyes, "You will always have me in your life, as your friend...your best friend." I pulled him close and gave him a gut wrenching hug. I'm not going to lie a piece of my heart yearned for Adrian but I was happy to have him in my life as a friend, where he belonged. As much as I loved Adrian there is no ignoring how much more I love Dimitri. It's like Dimitri and I were magnets draw to each other no matter what tries to get in the way to keep us a part._

"_Alright now that we have the hard part over, what do you know Little Dhapmir?"_

"_Well I believe you are completely right on Tasha, Victor and Robert killing Tatiana because Tatiana visited me herself and told me that the obvious killer wasn't exactly the only killer that played into her death. She said someone who helped had hidden motives. Also when I went to talk to Rhonda, the psychic, at the court, she told me I have a female enemy so it all makes sense."_

"_We just need to figure out how to prove it...by the way what are you up too?" He looked at me quizzically. I don't know how he knew I was always up to something but somehow he did. I'm guessing my aura is giving me away. I gonna have to figure out a way to hide it...is that even possible?_

_I started whittling my thumbs and finally threw my hands in the air when he would not stop giving me the 'you're sooo up to something' look, "FINE! I'll tell you when I was at the trial Ambrose gave me a letter from your aunt and she told me that I needed to find the last Dragomir so Lissa can have her spot on council...which brings me to another thing-"_

_He cut me off before I could finish. His eyes were wide, " You mean there is another Dragomir? Does Lissa know?"_

_I flinched. "Not exactly...and yes there is. They live somewhere in Michigan and that is where we are headed next but that's not what I was going to tell you. Someone stole files from the Alchemist's headquarters over Eric Dragomir's bank statements. I think it was Robert and Victor and if that is true than...They know where Lissa's sibling is."_

"_Rose! This is big news! How are you going to tell Lissa?" His mouth was hanging wide open._

_I started fidgeting..."Well...You see...Can you tell her? Please, Please, Please! I don't have enough time to sit down and tell her. I am running out of time as it is." I looked up at him and pretty much he looked like a fire hot tea kettle ready to blow steam._

_He hesitated when I shot him the sweetest puppy dog eyes I could manage, then finally he sighed deeply. "Fine Rose, I'll tell her but she is not going to be happy, hearing it from me."_

_I patted his hand, "You'll do fine. I would have told her but I really don't have time to argue with her over the phone." Everything started to blur. I was waking up. I managed to get one last thing out before I woke up completely. "I need you to watch after her Adrian. I am worried our new found enemy has something up her sleeve. Visit me tonight I'll be on the plane." I saw him nod off in the distance and then he was gone all together._

When I opened my eyes Dimitri smiled a lazy grin that looked even more sexy on my very naked fiance. He laughed at my goofy grin.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Belikov." Butterflies batted away in my stomach. Something about hearing my new last name make the grin spread even more across my face.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek, "Your to cute. I love you comrade."

He nuzzled his nose on mine and seductively ran his hand up my thigh, "If we didn't have to leave in less than an hour, I would be open to doing a repeat of last night."

"Mmm..We got time." I pulled his lips to mine and he let out a husky laugh.

"I'm afraid if we start I won't want to stop and I don't think your father would be happy if he walked in on us in this bed completely naked." He ran his lips up and down the line of my shoulder sending shivers down to my toes.

I let out a sigh, "Fine, I guess your right. We still have a job to do and then we can play." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

By the time we decided to pry ourselves out of the bed we had five minutes to be downstairs in the living room before my dad wore a hole in the wooden floor from pacing.

"You know Zmey you really should get on some kind of anxiety medication before you blow a head gasket." I grabbed a piece of toast and started munching on it.

He smirked in my direction, "Very cute, Rose." He caught a glimpse of my left hand. I froze toast hanging out of my mouth and all. I relaxed after I saw a smile play across his face. He looked at Dimitri, "So I see he finally popped the question. Olena!" Olena shot around the corner. She grabbed me and squeezed me as tight as she could. I eyed Dimitri over her shoulder, he was apparently amused at my surprised expression.

I pulled away from Olena as Yeva and Viktoria walked down the stairs. "You mean I am the last one to know about this."

Yeva looked at me, obviously unsurprised at my remark. "Of course we did you silly girl. Welcome to the family."

I huffed. "How come I always know everything last?" I nudged Dimitri in the side.

My dad laughed at me, "What would be the fun in YOU knowing everything first." I shot a dark glance in his direction. He held up his hands like he was surrendering.

We finally made our way to the SUV parked in the driveway. I made my rounds of goodbyes to my new in laws and got in the car. I was a little upset that we were leaving but I had to find Lissa's sister or brother. I snuggled up to Dimitri for the three hour drive to the air strip. I wasn't the least bit surprised when we arrived at a private air strip again with a huge silver jet, waiting for us to board. My father liked arriving in style. I smirked at the thought of my dad's flashy habits. Good thing that trait did not rub off on me.

The flight from Russia to Michigan was about ten hours so after about five hours I got severely bored and decided it was about time to ask Zmey some questions. He was looking at a sheet of paper and squinting his eyes, he looked frustrated. It was rather amusing.

"So where are we going in Michigan?" He looked up at me, then back down at his paper and gave up on whatever he was reading.

"Detroit. The account in Vegas was wiring money into a account in Detroit to a lady by the name of Emily Mastrano."

My eyes grew wide, and pictures of the day I met Jill's mother played in my mind. I should have known! Jill's pale green eyes should have been the give away. Dimitri and Zmey were staring at me with concern.

Dimitri grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "Roza, What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Damn it! I should have known. She was here all along! Jill! I should have known by her eyes!"

Zmey's eyebrow's furrowed with confusion, "You know who the last Dragomir is?"

I started to rub my temples, "It's Jill..We have to hurry. It may be to late. I need to talk to Adrian."

**I hope this will hold you all over until tomorrow I didn't have enough time to go in depth anyfurther so I decided to stop here before this evening turned into a 2 a.m writting event. So I gave you a little more info.**

**Make me happy. You know what to do.**

**REVIEW.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: Panic's in the air

**Don't give up on my story yet I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. :) I really want to say that I loved your reviews and the fact you all love my prediction for the last sacrifice and thank you for all of the awesome reviews. :D. You all rock. I would reply to all of your reviews but knowing me I'll slip up on some of my surprises for the next couple of chapters I hope you loveeee it. Anyways at the end don't forget to review because I am writing for my readers not for myself although I enjoy writing. I like knowing I have people that want to read it besides me lol. Anyways. You all rock. I would say drop some names but I don't want to forget someone lol. anyways I'll get to writing so you can get to reading and reviewing. P.S sorry I started writing so late I was so tired when I got home from school I passed the hell out.**

**Chapter Ten: Panic's in the air.**

Dimitri was staring at me like I was going in sane, and who was I kidding I was flipping the fuck out. I should have known something was up. Her mom was a dancer and Jill has the same green eyes as Lissa. I should have picked up on the hints sooner. We all three sat in silence for what seemed like forever but I'm pretty sure it was only an hour.

Zmey finally came up with something to say that wouldn't send me over the edge, "Look Rose, Sydney is not to far from Detroit I am going to have her watch their house in the meanwhile before we get there. When we land, I'm going to have you call Adrian. They can't tract my phone as much as they would want to. I'm just to good to get caught. We should be landing in about three hours. Rose, everything is going to be fine. Breathe." I nodded. He patted my knee and got up to talk to the pilot about temporarily using his cell phone for an emergency phone call.

Dimitri pulled me close to his chest. "Don't beat yourself up Roza, You couldn't have known that Jill was the last Dragomir. Are you okay? You have a really pained look on your face." He kissed my forehead, trying to smooth out the frustrated wrinkle. It immediately calmed the nerves going crazy inside of me. I do not know how he does it but he knows how to hit all of the right buttons.

I exhaled deeply, still feeling somewhat defeated, "I just feel like she was right under my nose and I let her slip through my grasp and now she could be in danger because of me." I picked at a piece of thread on one of my new tops. " I just feel like it was my duty to protect her and I let her down."

He pulled away from me to look me deep in eyes, "Roza, listen to me, It is not your fault, It was not your job to know." I softly nodded my head. He covered me in sweet kisses to seal the deal. How could I be mad at myself when I was completely distracted by a Russian God kissing away every worry and making all of my decent thoughts turn incoherent and dirty.

Out of no where I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was a mix of emotions, shocked, happy, royally pissed, confused, and deeply hurt. _Shit._

"Adrian, are you saying that Jill is my sister and Rose didn't even bother to tell me."

"That is not exactly what I said. Yes Jill is your sister but Rose didn't have enough time between being broken out of jail and trying to find out who your sibling was. She hasn't been able to tell you. Tatiana told her, specifically, not to tell a lot of people because believe it or not Jill may be in danger. There is a big chance Victor also knows where she is."

Lissa was so mad at me. "She should have told me, not you." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

Adrian tried his best to comfort her, " Look Lis, Rose has good intentions, I know this sounds like a bunch of horse shit coming from me, but she really didn't have a choice on whether she could tell you or not."

She finally caved and realized I was doing my best to save the day and I did not mean to hurt her feelings in the mean time, "I know. I just hope Jill is okay."

All of the sudden Christian came bursting into the room, completely out of breath, Lissa hoped to her feet and ran to his side, "What is wrong?"

He took a couple of breaths before he could get what he wanted to say out, "Tasha, she was on the phone she is planning something big, she said something about Saint Vladamir's."

Adrian and Lissa both looked at each other in horror. Christian looked at both of them. "What do you know?"

Lissa tried to take a calming breath before explaining what she had just found out moments ago, " Jill, is my sister. Rose is on her way to get her in Detroit, apparently my dad had an affair"

"Holy shit! This is epic. To think that you hated her. How ironic." He laughed at Lissa's face and then settled down beside her.

Adrian was antsy. "So did she say anything else about Saint Vladamir's?"

"No, she just said Saint Vladamir's and hung up the phone. There was no conversation." Christian shook his head.

Lissa's forehead crinkled, she was thinking about all of the possible reasons for Tasha to be talking about Saint Vladamir's. Adrian interrupted her thoughts, "Lissa we have to go met with Tatiana's attorney to go over her will so we better get going."

I pulled myself out of her head and came back to Dimitri staring at me intently. "Any news from Lissa?"

"Not really just that she is completely confused and pissed at me for not telling her about Jill sooner but Christian did say something interesting about Tasha. I guess she was on the phone and she mentioned something about Saint Vladamir's, I wonder what my old school has to do with anything." I ran my fingers absentmindedly through my hair, untangling any knots I missed this morning.

Dimitri shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. I get the Lissa part but I don't know why Tasha would be so concerned about Saint Vladamir's."

We both sat there consumed in our own thoughts. I was worried about Lissa and Jill and I had no clue what Dimitri was thinking about. Finally after 10 hours of being on the dang plane. The pilot told us we would be touching down within the next few minutes. Abe came back from the pit and sat in front of me.

"I talked to Sydney, she said that everything appears to be okay. She could see Emily cleaning the house, so she assumed there were no problems, as soon as we land we are headed straight there it's less than a five minute drive from here. So we'll know for sure in no time."

Dimitri and I let out a sigh of relief. I was happy that everything looked to be okay. When we landed we got into a sleek black BMW and were on our way to Emily and JIll's house. We drove into a small neighborhood lined with cute two story houses. We came to the third house and pulled up in front of the drive way. It was a quaint white house with blue shudders. The walkway was lined with flowers. For being so normal their house seemed to stand out. So far, we were good. I had no nausea. Thank god. I let out a deep breath and Dimitri squeezed my hand as we walked up the stepping stone walk way up to the door. When I rang the doorbell a very happy Emily greeted me.

She looked utterly surprised and confused, "Rose, it's so nice to see you. What brings you to Detroit?" She pulled me into a warm hug.

I hesitated before answering her, " Well we came to see Jill, is she here?"

She shook her head, still smiling and still unaware of the situation at hand. "No, she went back to Saint Vladamir's yesterday. They wanted all of the kids there a couple of weeks earlier because of the whole guardian age law and all. I'm guessing they want to pack in as much schooling as they can before graduation. Why whats up?"

I cringed in horror, now I understood why Tasha said Saint Vladamir's, "Emily, I don't want to worry you..." The smile that once was wide across her face was now turned into a distressed line, "But Jill may be in danger. Some very bad people know that Jill is, well, the...last Dragomir." Her eyes grew wide with shock. She pulled us all in the house, shut and locked the door behind us and settled herself in a chair by her kitchen table.

She shut her eyes and sighed. I saw a tear fall from her eyes before Zmey offered her a tissue. "I've tried so hard to avoid this. I don't want her involved in all of the politics yet. She is just a child. Please don't think badly of me. I didn't know Eric was married. I was dancing in Vegas for a ballet company, after a show I would go get a drink with some of the other dancers at the witching hour. Needless to say Eric was there and we immediately hit it off. He came to Vegas a lot just to see me after that. I had no idea he had a wife and kids until I got pregnant. When I told him he couldn't hide it from me anymore, he told me that he still wanted to be involved with Jill and for awhile he was. He visited often and helped me support Jill, because after all I am a dancer, I couldn't pay for much especially a baby off of my paycheck."

I patted her hand. "Emily, I could never think poorly of you. You did what was best for your daughter but right now I need to find her before Victor Dashkov does. I don't know what they want from her but I do know they framed me for murder to get it. I will not let anyone harm Jill."

Right after I said that Tatiana materialized right in front of me. I jumped back in surprise. _Damn it. The bitch returns._

I looked at Emily, so she would know I'm not a freak. "Since I am shadow kissed I can see the undead. Right now Tatiana just popped up...might I say rudely unexpected. I'm just warning you before I start babbling to thin air." She laughed a little and nodded.

"What do you want now."

"Well, at least you are not staring at me creepily like last time. Listen Rose, I'm glad you found out who killed me but I came to warn you. They are going to Saint Vladamir's. You have to hurry, you don't have much time...and Rose, they are bringing an army with them."

"An army of what?" what kind of army could they have possibly came up with.

"Rose, Don't be a retard. Strogoi. They are bringing them to Saint Vladamir's. You need to call every guardian you know. I can't stay. Good luck."

"HOLY SHIT." Tatiana disappeared. "Zmey, They are going to Saint Vladamir's and they are bringing an army of Strogoi with them." I heard Emily gasp. "Emily I know this isn't the time to ask you this but are you a fire user?"

She was so shaken up, "Ye-s, Yes I am."

"We are going to need your help. I looked at Zmey, call everyone, call all of the guardians tell them that Strogoi are going to Saint Vladamir's and Tasha, Victor and Robert are among them." He nodded, already dialing numbers. "Emily do you have a phone I can use, I need to make some calls." She nodded and pointed to the house phone on the counter. Right as I was about to dial the phone Sydney stepped through the door. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I missed you too...Well as much as you can miss a dark creature of the night." She smiled.

"I know you just got her but I'm going to need at least 10 alchemists at Saint Vladamir's, Strogoi are going to be attacking there." She grew very serious, pulling her phone out and stepping outside.

I turned back to the house phone, dialing the guardian headquarters, it rang three times before finally Alberta answered...

**HAHA. And there are more twists and turns to come :) I know, I know, I'm evil but I have to give you something to look forward to tomorrow. I'll try to update as soon as I can but If I don't get to many reviews I'll wait until Thursday. So you better love me and review. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Damn Adrenaline

**I know I drove you all crazy with the lazy cliff hanger but my story is going to start wrapping up. I'm going to go ahead and guess that there may be about another 5 chapters maybe one or two more than that but basically what comes next is going to be the big CLIMAX of the story lol. But I will try to draw it out as long as I can it just means more fluff or maybe more conflict but I am confident you will like the next couple of chapters. But anyways make sure you review because like I said I wrote this not only for myself but you! so I want to know if you all like it or not! ANYWAYS I'll get on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: VA is still Richelle Mead's unfortunately if I could own Dimitri this story would never have been written ;)**

**Chapter Eleven: Damn Adrenaline.**

"Alberta, It's Rose." I heard a muffled crackle on the other side of the line.

"Rose! You can't call me here, If I was found on the phone with you, I could end up in jail.

Don't even tell me where you are. I don't want to know because then I won't feel obligated to turn you in."

I rolled my eyes. She was always worrying. "Alberta, I need you to listen. You know I would never lie to you...well, besides not telling you were I'm hiding when I don't want to be found but there is something that is bigger than me on the loose and It's all heading to Saint Vladimir."

I could hear the frustration rising in her voice. She was on the verge of insanity, "Rose what in the world are you even talking about!"

"Strogoi, Tasha Ozera,Victor and Robert Daskov are on their way to Saint Vladimir. They are planning an attack on the school because Valissa Dragomir has a sibling and she attends that school. I have proof from her own mother and from bank statements. You need to get as many guardians to that school and fast. I have a feeling they have quite a few numbers behind them. Do you understand? I am on my way with some alchemists, Dimitri and Abe Mazur. We don't have a lot of time. Please fill in everyone that I am not the target. They are!"

"I believe you Rose, and I'm on it. No one will be after you at Saint Vladamir's, if anything we will need your help. We will all be there as soon as I can tell them, What is the last Dragomir's name so we can have added protection on her."

I started to tap my foot anxiously, "Her name is Jill Mastrano. Bring any Moroi that are willing to fight along side us. We won't have a chance with out them."

"I don't know Rose, I'll try to do what I can. I just hope they all understand. I have to go. I'll call Abe if I come up with any bad news. Please stay safe Rose. Don't do anything reckless."

"I'll try. See you." I hit the red end button on the phone and laid it down. Abe, Dimitri and Sydney were still on the phone so I went to sit by a very frightened Emily. I startled her when I sat down.

She grabbed a hold of my hand. "Rose, I can't lose Jill. She's all I have left. I want to fight with you. I want to help you."

I looked up at her pained but beautiful face and gave her a small smile, "As long as I am breathing I won't let anyone get their hands on Jill. Plus I think she may put up a good fight if they tried. She never told you but she was getting taught how to use her gift for defense. I hope that doesn't bother you but she was so eager to learn how to fight and so we all took her under our wing..." She smiled like she already pictured Jill, planing something like that, "You said you were a fire user right...are you any good at controlling it."

She let out a mischievous laugh, " I should have known Jill had more me in her than I thought. Always wanting to be involved. I'm guessing you didn't know that Jill can use more than one element and so can I. Jill only has control of water and air but I have power over all three."

I stared at her in disbelief. She still had a grin spread across her face and motioned for me to watch. She focused on a vase in the kitchen and suddenly it lifted off of the table and was surrounded by a swirling mixture of water and fire. It was like all three elements were battling to get a shot at the vase. Dimitri almost dropped his phone, when he caught sight of the vase. Abe jumped back in surprise. The vase slowly lowered back to the table and the fire and water disappeared.

We all looked at Emily with admiration, "How did you learn to do that? That was amazing. I have never seen anyone able to do that before."

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hand in the air as if it really was not all that big of a deal. "Practice. All I did was focus on each element and tried to advance in it." She shrugged, earning more stares from all three of us.

Dimitri cleared his throat, clearly impressed, "Have you ever tried spirit?"

"Honestly I haven't really tried since it is really a newly discovered element but I'm sure I'll end up trying my hand at that some day too." She was so confident. I could not help but be a little envious of her bad ass qualities.

Sydney came back in the house, "Well we are all set, Jet is primed and ready and we have plenty of alchemists on their way to meet us. Lets hit the road. As you said we don't have much time."

We all piled into the black car we arrived in and drove back to the air strip, once we were all seated on the plane we were off to Montana to save the day...again. The flight would take about eight hours so the guardians were going to make it there before we did or just around the same time we would. I tried to settle my nerves and rested my head against my head rest. I closed my eyes and let my mind slip into Lissa's.

She was up to something. She was yelling at Alberta and poking her bony finger in her direction. "You are going to take Adrian and I with you because we could be helpful too. We can heal. We are just as useful as Christian is. I don't care if I am in danger I am not going to leave my little sister alone. Understand?"

Alberta was tired of arguing with Lissa because I was pretty sure it was more than a five minute argument and finally gave in to Lissa's demands. "Fine Valissa you both can come but no funny business like last time."

Lissa just nodded and Adrian smiled triumphantly. They both followed Alberta to the huge circle of guardians and to my surprise, Moroi awaiting her. "Listen up guys, like I said Rose Hathaway is no longer the target and that was confirmed earlier so we will regard Rose as nothing but another loyal guardian. I'm sure that will not be a problem since we never believed she killed the queen." She looked around and saw a bunch of nodding in agreement and grins. I caught a glimpse of Mia standing among the Moroi." I smiled to myself. "Rose and the Alchemists will arrive at Saint Vladamir's around the same time we do but we can't waste any time. We have a royal to protect...and since Queen Tatiana's nephew has taken over the throne for the time being, we are ordered to guard and protect not only the last Dragomir but Saint Vladimir Academy and the rest of the children. Now lets not waste any more time."

I literally almost shit my pants when Alberta said Adrian was pretty much the king. I bet everyone was not to happy about that. That must have happened when they read Tatiana's will. I bet he loves the attention. I pulled out of Lissa's head as she filed into a SUV along with the other guardians and Moroi. I laughed silently, Dimitri was staring at me with confusion.

"I guess Adrian is the king for now and All of the guardians and a lot of Moroi are on their way to Saint Vladamir's to help." I cracked a wide grin in his direction and saw my father's attention perk up when I mention Adrian being the king. They both let out deep laughs. I could only imagine how uncomfortable he must be. All of the alchemists were sitting the farthest away from us as they could get in the confind space of the jet. It was kind of comical to see them all so afraid of us. Sydney caught my attention and sat down beside me.

I smiled at her and attempted a sarcastic remark, "I hope they don't think you are a traitor since you are friends with a dark creature of the night." She narrowed her eyes at me but then softened and gave a a smile.

"So is that Dimitri." She nodded towards Dimitri and I nodded excitedly, giggling like a love sick ten year old. "He's not to bad...you know for a...well never mind I'm not even going to say it; your going to make fun of me anyways." A hair fell from her pony tail and she desperately pushed it back trying to keep her professional look en tacked.I laughed at her poor attempt of fixing it and did it for her. When I pulled my left hand away she noticed the ring on my finger. I gave her a lopsided grin and she began bouncing in her seat. "You two are..." I nodded. She almost squealed but she remember her fellow alchemists and took a deep breath. "That is awesome...but what happened to your other hot boyfriend?"

"I had to let him go. We are just better off as friends." I smiled. I lowered my voice to a whisper, "What would you say if I asked you to be one of my bridesmaids. You would be around other creatures of the night but I promise they wouldn't mess with you with me around." I winked at her.

A grin spread from ear to ear on her face, She pulled me into a hug, which might I say caught me off guard. "Of course I will. You're like one of my only friends. I'm so happy for you." We both giggled at one of the alchemist's faces. He looked completely shocked that she even dared to come that close to me without the fear of me snapping her neck. She had to return to her seat but I assured her we would talk details later.

I cuddled into Dimitri's duster and watched him read another one of his novels. I eventually grew drowsy and feel asleep. It didn't feel like to long after before I was woke up again by the plane landing. Dimitri kissed my forehead. I gave him a small smile in return. He nuzzled my ear. "No matter what happens today, I'll always love you Roza."

I felt love warm me from my head to my toes. "And I will always love you." He held my hand in his, rubbing the back of my hand with his callused thumb. He was my little piece of happiness and I would fight until the death before ever losing him again. He is mine forever and no crazy bitch or her army of undead pieces of shit were going to change that. Not today and not ever.

I was growing more anxious and determined as we edged nearer to Saint Vladamir's. I nearly jumped out of the car and ran to the gates when they came in to view. After they realized we were good they let us in. No Strogoi in sight yet. Just a crowd of guardians and Moroi waiting. Lissa ran at the car when it came to a stop and tackled me to the ground when she saw me.

She was poking me pretty hard. It did not do any damage but it did tickle a little, "Don't you ever leave me again and give me the news of my life without being around." I was laughing uncontrollably.

Between laughs I managed to get out a thing or two, "Okay Lissa just stop poking me it tickles." She stopped and let me up. Sydney was standing awkwardly close by. I pulled her over to us. "Lissa I would like you to met of my close friends from Russia, Sydney, she is an alchemist." She smiled shyly at Lissa.

Lissa has always been forward with greetings and gave Sydney a very big hug. Sydney looked completely uncomfortable. I smirked at the look on her face as she patted Lissa's back. "Thank you for taking care of Rose for me. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her." Realization filled Sydney's eyes. She figured out this was who I was shadow kissed too. I smiled at her and nodded to let her know it was okay.

She pulled away from Lissa and looked at her thoroughly before speaking, "It is very nice to meet you, You are very beautiful...for a...never mind." Sydney looked at me as if to make sure Lissa would not lunge out and bite her.

I got Lissa's attention, "I have some news..." Instead of saying it I held up my left hand, letting her see what my news really was. Her mouth practically dropped to the floor. She jumped up and down pulling Sydney with her.

"Oh my gosh. It's so pretty, I knew this was going to happen." She ran off before I could say anything returning with Adrian and Christian who were grumbling angrily at her interruption. She started jumping up and down and pointed to my left hand and Dimitri. Dimitri eyed her curiously and came to stand beside me, claiming his hold on my waist.

Adrian was smiling blindly at Sydney, who was shyly looking back at him and Christian was smirking at me. "Well look who's all grow'd up." He wiped a fake tear from his eyes. I lunged at him and hit him in the arm. "Ouch, you're such an evil-" Lissa cut him off with a dirty look. I laughed. I looked at Adrian who was kissing Sydney's hand. I think someone else was dabbling in a little thing called love. Sydney blushed in return.

I cleared my throat at them, getting Adrian's attention. "Adrian, This is my very good friend from Russia, her name is Sydney and she is an alchemist. Sydney this is my ex boyfriend Adrian, He is currently the King of our society." She blushed further. I smiled at Dimitri. I think I found someone for Adrian and that is all I wanted all along. For him to be happy. I could not stand there much longer I needed to talk to everyone before it was to late and all hell broke loose.

I excused myself from everyone but of course Dimitri wouldn't leave my side. He still was being protective he still thought someone here wants to kill me but I did not mind having him close to me. It was the way I liked things. Alberta was waiting for me in the enter of everyone. I made my way through and she smiled when she saw Dimitri and I hand in hand.

"I see that trying to prove your innocence isn't the only thing you guys have been up too." She glanced down at my hand and smiled, pulling us both into an embrace. I did not know why everyone was so huggy lately but I was starting to get all hugged out. "So whats the plan, Rose?"

"Well when I talked to Tatiana, she said that they would be closing in on us fast. I need to step outside of the gates and see just how long we have. Everyone needs to be on the defense. I would prefer if the alchemists, Adrian and Lissa to stay as far back from it all as they can, with a few guardians to watch them. I'll try to figure out what way they are coming from that way we can set the rest up to our advantage."

I faced the crowd calling all of their attention. "Listen up everyone. I know some of you don't know what is going on but Strogoi are going to be attacking and more than ever we need to have our A game. No matter what happens, Don't give up. Our job is to protect Moroi and that is what we are going to do. I know some of you do not like me or each other but right now we need to come together because with out us working as a team than we will fail and we can't let that happen. They come first." I saw unanimous nodding from the crowd. I stepped down from where I was standing and walked toward the gate to step out for a second and talk to Tatiana...If she decided to show up.

I did not go far from the gate actually I preferred having my back completely against it. "Oh Tatiana, come out, come out where ever you are."

She materialized in front of me, completely unamused. That made me smile just a little bit. "You rang?"

"I did. Where are they coming from? What direction and how much time do we have?"

She looked at her finger nails and cringed. " Not long maybe thirty minutes at the most. They should be coming from the back of the school where you all are now. Be ready Rose, you will be evenly matched. Your numbers are bigger but they look very frightening. Everyone's fate is in your hands now. Thank you for protecting the people. I knew I could count on you." She smiled before she started to disappear. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement."

I smiled back, "Tatiana, as much as I hated you when you were alive. I really appreciate your trust in me...and if you weren't such a pain I think we could have been great friends." She reached out and touched my chin. I couldn't feel it but I smiled kindly at her.

"Goodbye, my dear." And with that, she was gone.

I stepped back inside of the gate and walked back to the crowd awaiting me. I raised my voice high enough so everyone would hear me. " They are coming towards where we are now. We have thirty minutes. Queen Tatiana said to not underestimate them."

Everyone was somber. It was eerily silence as we all awaited what was lurking toward us from the forest. My mother came to stand by my side with Abe and Emily on her other side. She squeezed my hand tightly. Dimitri was standing on the other followed by Christian, Mia, Alberta and Eddie. I smiled at each of them and quickly kissed Dimitri. I was surrounded by so many people I loved. I know I could not bare to loose any of them and I would never let anyone touch them if it was the last thing I did. I heard brush moving beyond the trees in front of us. They were here and I was ready to die, protecting my loved ones.

**Hahaha. I bet you are all screaming at your computers I had to stop it there I don't want to spoil the fight! It was just so perfect to end there lol. So what did you think? Sydney and Adrian, good fit huh? :) But wait there are more surprises coming up I wonder what will happen next :O guess you will have to read and find out :) muahahahaha. I know I am indeed a bitch but I had to! NOW review or your wait for the next chapter will be longer :) talk about evil I'm just pushing all of your buttons huh? Its only going to get worse...or maybe better. I want to know what you think will happen next :) tell meeeeeee. I'll tell you if your hot or cold. That would be a fun game...well for me...not so much for you lol.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW. Peewwtyypeeaauuhhhzzz**

***Bats eyes***


	12. Chapter 12: It's Electric

**SUP. So I loved all of my reviews I don't want to make anyone jealous but probably my favorite one was from Ozera's Girl. It was so sweet I was like awww *tear* :D lol and the rest of you make me laugh lol like Paramore freak and Dimka's chick. Both of your reviews on my story are always a hoot to read. :) But as for everyone else I love yours too so keep writing them. You are all super cool. (Lol i know I'm lame) Anyways My whole body is freaking sore from my gym class our coach is like a really pushy guy and we had to do fitness testing. We did the pacer and I did 40 down and backs. close to 40 push ups and 50-somethin' sit ups. It was nuts. Now I feel like poopoo. Anyways. I'm sure your all like "I don't care. I just wanna read the story not about your life." but you know what I told you anyways. How about that :P**

**Disclaimer: All of it is Richelle Mead's k. COOOL.**

**P.s REVIEW...or I'll shoot. hahahah O.O**

**Chapter Twelve: It's Electric?**

They emerged from the trees in the shape of a V. I had never seen anything like this Strogoi working together in such a orderly manner. Well I guess when they want something like...hmmm, I don't know for me too die and for them to take over the vampire society. I guess I could see how it was working but their manners towards each other would eventually come to an end. They didn't come at us fast instead they sauntered towards us like they had nothing to loose. In the front of the V, I saw Tasha, Victor and Robert. I should have known they would be all front in center. They came to a halt a good distance away from us. The Strogoi stood motionless as Tasha and Victor moved forward. Robert stayed behind and out of everyone he looked like he didn't belong the most. He looked pained to see so many faces willing to die to protect what was not theirs to take. Go figure. Tasha raised her hands as if she really meant to come in peace. To us she was nothing more than a piece of steak being dangled in front of a hundred hungry tigers. We all wanted to take a bite.

Her eyes fell upon Dimitri and I, hand in hand. Her smile twitched and turned into a grim line. She walked towards us, standing directly in front of Dimitri. I saw Christan, and Abe holding fire balls in their hands and looking behind Tasha I saw a wall of flames dividing the line between us and them. Emily smiled mischievously. She was more powerful than I thought.

"Dimitri, It is so nice to see you." Tasha's smile was a little to friendly for my taste.

He did not let his guardian stare falter, as he eyes rested on her, " I wish I could say the same."

She pouted her lower lip out. I felt like my blood was boiling. One more move and she would be nothing but a pile of flesh. She was walking on a very thin rope. "It's not to late to join me." He did not even bother to look at her. Instead he squeezed my hand. "Suit yourself than." Her eyes darted to me. "Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't seem to realize you were even there. It must have slipped my mind. To be completely honest, I really hate you. I could never understand why Dimitri picked you over me...lets face it, you're nothing but a blood whore. By the way, if you hadn't already guessed you've got my sloppy seconds anyways."

Rage was burning wickedly through me. I tried to keep my stone cold exterior but I could not keep my hands from shaking. Something inside of me snapped. My eyes found hers and by the look on her face she knew she was messing with something darker than herself. Her eyes grew slightly but she quickly recovered. I felt a menacing grin play across my lips, _she asked for a bitch and she got one. _With out a word I raised my hand quicker than she could realize what exactly hit her. I backhanded her so hard across the face I took pride in seeing blood drip from her split lip. "Mmmm. That felt better than I thought." I watched her rub her cheek like she was completely surprised I even dared to touch her. " By the way, Tasha, if you didn't already notice you never had him in the first place." I held my left hand up to show the gleaming ring on my finger. I gave her another dangerous grin, my voice became so dark I think i felt my own mother flinch away, "I'll take pleasure out of destroying you because to be completely honest I've never hated you more than I do right now. You are the biggest piece of shit I have ever laid eyes on."

My mother put a hand on my arm and looked at Tasha sternly as if she was nothing more than a pile of shit she stepped in. "Unless this is a suicide mission, I suggest you return to your...friends you may have a chance of survival but I think it is highly unlikely. Tasha laughed at my mother and turned to Christian trying to caress his cheek but Christian burned her hand before it reached his skin.

"Ouch. Even you won't join me. Such a pity. I don't want to have to see you die but after all you were never good enough to be apart of my family." Christian's eyes burned with nothing more than pure hatred. I felt like I could see the flames stir in his eyes. He saw her as nothing more than the traitor she was. She turned around and returned to Victor's side.

Victor's smile was gleaming, I could make out the red rim around his eyes. The bastard. How did I know he would turn Strogoi. I could feel Lissa grow tense from his presence. "Friends, all we want is what you want. Revenge on the murder of Tatiana. If you hand over Rose and the Dragomirs than we will leave in peace. It's really not a big deal." I heard growls ripply through the crowd and saw fury in every person's eyes. "Very well then...you will all die." He snapped his fingers and the Strogoi lunged forward. Fights were on all sides of us. Tasha and Emily were dueling, Tasha would attempt to hit Emily with fire but Emily would swirl wind and water, extinguishing it before it even grew close enough to touch her. Soon Christian joined in.

It was hard to maneuver through the crowds of fights as I made my way through I killed every Strogoi in my path. There was only one fight I was interested in. I fluently dodged any blow, ducking low and stabbing through the Strogoi blocking my way. I was on a mission. I finally saw him standing right on the line of the crowd smiling at all of the chaos he caused. I heard muffled cries from both sides. When I reached him I lunged at him first sinking a heavy blow across the face with the back of my stake.

He touched his face, and sarcastically rubbed it, "Is that all you got."

I felt the darkness bellow in the pit of my stomach waiting for me to release it, "Wait." I could not stand it. I let it all lash out. With all of the force I was suppressing, I pulled my arm back and hit him in the chest. He stumbled but recovered. I spun and high kicked him in the neck, knocking him to his knees. I took the opportunity to slash a deep gash across his face. He let out a soft grunt of pain. "Did you think I would just kill you? After how much you have mentally and physically tortured Lissa and I, do you really think I wouldn't deal out the same fate to you? Guess again." He got up and tried to strike, I let him land a blow across my face, the darkness inside of me laughed at his attempt to deal me pain. I smiled. "Is that all _you_ got?" He didn't move quickly enough I left a long gash along his chest. It was wide and deep. He cried in agony.

"You bitch." He tried to kick my legs out from under me. It did not work I simply side stepped his attempt and stabbed all the way through his left leg. He thrashed in pain.

"Say uncle." I laughed bitterly. He shook his head. He got up and gimped towards me. "Why are you still so sure you can win this. Look at you." He smiled.

"Because you don't realize who is behind you." I turned around and saw Robert holding a stake. He punctured my side but not deep enough. I turned quickly, twisting his arm and grabbed his stake stabbing him through the heart.

He looked at me sympathetically, and whispered, "You freed me." His eyes hazed and his body sagged to the ground.

Victor looked at his dead brother and I saw an ounce of remorse but as soon as it came, it was gone that much faster. He did not care about any one but him self it just made me angrier. I was tired of games. I aimed low and stabbed him again in the other leg. He fell to the ground. I held his face in my hands. " You are the sickest man I have ever met. Burn in hell." I went for the killing blow and the stake went through him smoothly. Just like that Victor Dashkov was finally no longer. I turned around to help anyone else fighting. The number of Strogoi were fewer but something caught my eye. Two Strogoi slipped around everyone and were going for the alchemists. I ran as fast as could to close the distance. I slid to a stop in front of one, who was holding an older man. He was about to sink his fangs deep into his neck but I staked him just in time. I felt Lissa's fear. The other was drawing nearer to her. Sydney dodged in front of her and he dug his fangs into her instead, tearing her throat to shreds. I kicked him from behind and stabbed him through and through. Adrian ran to Sydney, staring at her body.

Lissa was looking at him, "There is still time, you can save her. She hasn't been dead long. Adrian you have to channel your power. Hurry!"

His eyes darted to me and back to Lissa, " I don't know if I can."

Tears sprung to my eyes, "Please try! I can't loose her!" He fell to his knees in front of her. Dimitri heard my cry and finished of two of the Strogoi off in front of him and came quickly to my side. I fell into his side pulling him to the ground. I held Sydney's head in my hands. I sobbed hard. Lissa was focused on Adrian. I saw a warm glow shine over Sydney. She shimmered gold and a bright light surrounded her and Adrian. What ever happened it knocked Adrian back, unconscious.

"NO. NO. What happened. I slapped Adrian's face trying to get him to come back but he laid there. I could see his chest rising and falling. "ADRIAN." I looked over at Dimitri and Lissa who were staring at Sydney's body both with wide eyes. I turned to look and witnessed a miracle right before my eyes.

**HEHE. I know! Cliff hanger again, I wonder what happened!**

**MAKE ME OOBER HAPPY. REVIEWWWWWW.**


	13. Chapter 13:She smiled for the first time

**Sup! again. Welll I'm just gonna dive in to the story. :) Hope you enjoy. Keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead still owns everything...*sigh* including Dimitri...she is such a bad ass.**

**Writing songs: Follow you into the dark[death cab for cuties], Jar of Hearts [Christina Perri], Wish you the best [Katie Herzig], Possibility [Lykke Li], Scientist [Coldplay]**

**Chapter Thirteen: She smiled for the first time**

I had seen to much death in the past couple of years without counting Strogoi kills. Most of the ones that mattered most were my close friends first Maison then Tatiana, I know I may have hated her at times but I feel closer to her now than I ever did. She was really a good person and a good queen and now I would have to see Sydney face the same fate. She was just a girl after all. Her life contained a fair amount of normalcy and because of me she was more or less dead. I brushed Adrian's face with my fingers than turned back around I saw her, not dead, but breathing. Her throat was pieced back together looking as it had before and she just laid there like an angel before us. I held her body in my arms and sobbed._ What had I done. _Not only was she alive but I cursed her with a gift she should not have. I rocked her back and forth like a new born child. She looked peaceful like sleeping beauty.

I sobbed harder. She was going to loath me, we were so close to closing that gap between friends and enemies and now I had fucked it up. _Classic Rose, making a mess out of any situation. What have I done. _"I'm so..so..rry, I made you in to a monster." I blubbered to her unconscious body.

I was barely audible. I felt Lissa's concern for me explode with in her. She had never seen me so emotional and to be honest neither did I. I was so afraid for Sydney, for my life, and everything else I could picture going wrong in my head. Maybe it was the darkness that was making me so pitiful or maybe it was about time for the big bad ass Rose to finally break down. I felt eyes from every direction. My mother's, Abe's, Dimitri's and anyone else who had noticed the girl who could kick ass beyond belief was balling like a sniveling five year old. All I saw was pity.

I felt Sydney stir in my arms. She slowly opened them and stared at me, sending me into another sobbing fit. She reached her hand up to my face and wiped endless tears from my face as her own watered slightly. I did not deserve such a good person in my life. She stared me in the eyes, waiting for me to speak.

I swallowed hard, forcing back a sob. " I know you hate me. I made you a mon..monster, like me. I shouldn't have made Adrian bring you back."

She held my hands in hers, " You are not a monster and neither am I... I'll just have to get used to change. I don't hate you dumb ass...you will always be my best friend. I would have done the same for you." She rolled her eyes and put her mouth next to my ear, "Besides, I wouldn't mind getting to know that creature of the night." The corners of my mouth grew into a small smile.

Adrian sat up with a sleepy but satisfied grin, "What'd I miss." His eyes grew wider as his gaze fell on Sydney. He pointed to her, "Did I do that?" Everyone nodded. "Holy shit I'm freakin' awesome." He pumped the air with his fists. Sydney let go of me and moved closer to Adrian. His expression changed completely...it was almost like seeing Sydney made him fall in love with her. He did something I had never seen him do with anyone but me. He rubbed her cheek where her gold tattoo was, tracing it absently with his fingers. Her tattoo smeared. She looked both shocked and curious as she looked at the gold on Adrian's fingers.

"I guess that means I'm not an alchemist anymore...they rub off when we give up our title." He looked deeper into her eyes and took a hanker-chief out of his pocket and gently rubbed the rest of it away.

I looked at Lissa and raised my eyebrows, she was grinning widely at what I was guessing to be the auras surrounding Adrian and Sydney. Lissa reached out and grabbed my hand and through our bond I heard her say, _Don't be jealous._

I, however, only felt a pang of jealously, which left as quickly as it came. I was happy Adrian was finally getting a girl that he deserved. Someone who would love him, without holding back and could do things for him, I could not. Sydney's heart has no boundaries where mine did. I could have never have loved him the way she could even if Dimitri hated me forever. I was filled with pure joy as I watched them. Their eyes never left each others and then with out a word, Adrian pulled her face closer to his and kissed her gently as if she would disappear from between his hands. When they pulled away, they both blushed. Adrian, blushing? _Woah. Does that happen? _This would be a first in the Adrian book of love.

Lissa knocked me out of my thoughts, She shook me gently, "Rose something is going on over there, go check it out. I think it has to do with Tasha." I looked where Lissa was nodding too and I saw people surrounding something.

I looked at everyone masking myself with my bad ass guardian expression and told them to wait where they were. Now was time for me to unleash some rage on a woman who deserved it most. Guardians died by her hand and now she was going to feel the wrath of Rosemarie Hathaway come down on her like a crashing wave against rocks. She would be lucky if I let her out of my grip alive. I felt Dimitri on my tail but I was not stopping for discussion all I had on my mind was revenge. I pushed some people out of my way and came face to face with Tasha, herself. She had walls of fire surrounding her but not touching her directly. When Emily saw my face she lowered the walls and allowed me to come nose to nose with Tasha.

Tasha's eyes were burning with pure hatred and disgust. I held my finger to her mouth before she decided to say something stupid. My voice was cold, almost completely unrecognizable. "Hush, Tasha. It's my turn to speak. Mind your manners." I paused to raise her face to mine. "That's better. I want to see the face that put innocent lives in danger. Tasha, I don't want you to answer any questions. I just want you to listen... You are the ugliest being I have ever seen, worse than any Strogoi I have ever encountered. Do you want to know why?...No, No, Don't answer that. Of course you do. You are worse because you were one of us, you walked among us, pretending everything was perfectly fine. You have murdered innocent people, over what Tasha? Jealousy and Envy? Unfortunately I thought you were better than that I thought that you of all people would understand justice and moral standards but here we are..." I made a motion to everything and everyone around us. " And you are the one to blame for it all. You put me in jail for something I didn't dare do and to top it all off you conjured this whole plan up." I paused momentarily. I practically growled at her. "How. Dare. You." I held her chin and forced her to look at Christian. "And most of all Tasha, you didn't only let your people down but family too. He relied on you for support when his parents couldn't because they gave up on him too and here you are throwing it all in his face." I hissed at her. I saw Christian's face fill with disappointment as he looked at his aunt. She let her eyes drop to the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself Tasha?"

She lifted her face to mine and spit in my face. I was fuming. Everyone took one step back from where I stood. I think it was probably obvious that I was about to blow my top. "Go to hell, you fucking bitch. **How dare you** think you have any right to speak to me like you are my superior. Newsflash, you're nothing to them just like you are nothing to me. And Christian was never mine. I just raised him, hoping he would fuck up like his parents."

I wiped my face where her nasty verminous saliva hit. I was shaking, I felt like the hulk getting ready to unleash it's self. "That is exactly where I am sending you Tasha, straight to hell...but you know what I'm going to let you have a fair fight. No fire, just you and me. You know the outcome, you or I will die. Lets just see who is really better shall we." I turned to everyone in the crowd. "Will that be a problem with anyone or does there have to be an official decision on fighting her. I think I have the right to do this. After all I was the one on death row." No one spoke up they looked just as furious as I was. "Good, release her. If she tries to fight unfairly, Emily blow her up." Emily nodded.

The three men who were holding her released her. I saw what I looked like through Lissa's eyes. A wild lioness about to tear into her prey. She admired me as her protector. She did not flinch away from the way I appeared. Dimitri held her shoulder as if he was bracing himself for a terrifying scene. He nodded at me when I caught his glance. I winked.

I began circling Tasha with a wicked grin across my face. She came at me first trying to make a stab at me but I bent backwards, already predicting her moves. I grabbed her arm and punched her in the pit of her stomach and then just for my enjoyment slapped her across the face. I whispered lowly, "That's for thinking you ever had a chance at stealing my fiance." She growled in return and tried to make another attack. She grabbed a hold of my shoulder but I was to quick I removed my self from her grip and twirled behind her. She turned defensively and caught my foot before It made contact with the left side of her face. She kicked the other from under me. I landed hard against the ground but before she could make a fatal blow I rolled and sprung back on my feet. "It won't be that easy Tasha."

Her eyes were so icy, I almost felt the hate radiating out of them. I made a quick effective punch to her nose and back handed her across the face again. I almost smiled deviously as blood trickled from her nose. She managed to get one hit on me in the stomach. Which might I add, pissed me off further. I was growing sick of the games. She went for another punch but I dodged to my knees and kicked her legs out from under her. She tried to get up but I kicked her hard in the stomach and she fell right back down. I could feel her burning me as I went in for the kill but I didn't care. I made the final blow right in between her ribs and watched her fade away instantly.

It was not until i collapsed to the ground that I felt the extent of the burns. The bitch tried to burn the flesh off my face. Lissa and Dimitri rushed to me. I felt spirit's magic mustering up through the bond. Lissa was already working her magic before I realized it. Just like that the pain was gone and Dimitri let out a satisfied sigh. Emily surrounded Tasha's body with swirling mixture of water and fire and in an instant her body was gone. Dimitri kissed every inch of my face before pulling me into an embrace.

He was whispering in Russian. Then finally he said something I understood, "That was so nerve racking, I almost thought she had you when she knocked you down." I rolled my eyes at him. If only she had been that lucky.

I felt a hot tear make its way down my face, "I love you. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew I had to end her before she did anything else to ruin our lives. Do you think Christian will forgive me?" Dimitri looked at someone standing over us.

he wiped my tears and put his forehead to mine. "I love you too Roza and I think you'll have to ask him yourself."

I looked up to met Christian's pained gaze. Dimitri gave me a kiss before giving us some privacy and I braced myself for what he was about to say to me...

**Tadaaaa, I know it has been a couple days since I updated but I was so wrapped up in a couple of books I forgot about writing. I sowwy. :( But I hope this satisfied some of you. There is still more to come. Crazy chapter I know. :) What'd ya thankkk? Once I started writing I just let the story flow. I sorda felt sorry for Tasha but she was a bitch and deserved it. :P Well soon I will have to wrap up this story so if you want to keep this going you will have to let me know some ideas. Cause basically the main plot is almost coming to an end. So what you want may come next you just have to REVIEW. I know it is such a burrrdeeen to hit that little blue button that says 'Review Chapter' then type a FEW words about the 2000 and some worded chapter I wrote. I know it is just soooo hard lol. Jk I'm just messin' with ya all but seriously review or I might have to do something crazy like chop someone's nuts off. It's all in your hands lol.**


	14. Chapter 14: The blues goes away

**Howdy loves! Sorry I haven't updated in two days I know you all are dying! I've just been having a rough time so if I wrote while I was upset the story would be like...**

**Rose: I'm sorry but I'm just gonna have to chop your nuts off Dimitri. I need to make sure you don't cheat on me. It won't hurt I promise. *She pulls out rusty scissors.***

**Dimitri: *Cusses in Russian* Rose, I know you are crazy sometimes but I think you finally jumped off lunatic mountain. I'm keeping my nuts. Besides what would castrating me do. I could still cheat on you with out them if I wanted to.**

**Rose: *shrugs* I don't really know the point of it. It just sounds vicious so...I'm basically still chopping your nuts off. love you. *Straps Dimitri down to table and cuts them off with scissors. He screams.***

**Dimitri: I'M NUTLESS!**

**So...basically you all probably wouldn't want that. Lol. but everything is okay now and its time to get back to this lovely story. By the way I love my constant reviewers you guys have made my day from day one. Keep those boogies coming. and for those that are scared its almost over it's not I found more twists to throw in muhahahaha. :)**

**Chapter Fourteen- The blues goes away**

Christian knelt down in front of me. I waited for him to speak but he did not say anything then finally he pulled me in for a unexpected hug. "Rose, I know that was hard for you to do. I know you were thinking about how it all made me feel but don't. I'll be okay I'm just more depressed that she acted the way she did. She deserved what she got. To be honest if you didn't do it, I don't think I could have been able to finish it. Unfortunately Rose, you have become more of an annoying sister to me. I would have rather lost Tasha than see Lissa in pain over you."

I patted his back and pulled away to look at his icy blue eyes. We both couldn't stay sentimental for too long. He was a mix of emotions disappointed, deserted and relieved. I could never quite figure out why but Christian and I understood each other better than anyone else. It was like he should have been a brother to me instead of just my best friend's boyfriend. " That doesn't mean I'm still not sorry I did it Christian. As much as we disagreed I actually liked Tasha at times. It hurt me to do it but our lives could have been in more danger if we let her live. I just hope you don't resent me one day for taking away your aunt..."

He messed up my hair, "She stopped being my aunt awhile ago. Lets just forget about it."

I scowled at him as I fixed the tangled pieces of hair he had purposely messed up. "Lets. I'm ready for a break from it all." He laughed at my expression as he walked over to Lissa twirling her into one of those perfect kisses. I grunted. It was like they popped out of a old white and black silent, romance movies. Sick.

Dimitri was talking to my parents so I made a bee line for Emily who was completely exhausted and I wouldn't have expected anything less. She kicked some major ass. She sat against the school wall with her eyes closed. If I would not have known any better I would have thought she was a beautiful statue, the way she sat motionless. The only thing that would have gave it away was her chest rising and falling as she breathed. I sat down next to her and handed her a water bottle. She smiled at me and almost downed the whole thing.

I was about to say thank you but before I could get the Than- out of my mouth she already was holding a hand up to stop me. "No need to thank me Rose. I was glad to finally help out. I forgot how much I loved being in the action." She patted my leg and winked at me.

" You really were awesome out there." She huffed and turned to look at me.

"If only you could have seen yourself." I was flattered that she thought I was any good. Before I could say anything else I saw Jill's smiling face and bouncing curls come flying at us. She almost knocked the wind out of Emily. Emily bursted into laughter at Jill's enthusiasm.

Jill held Emily's face so she could look at her face straight on. As she spoke she emphasized every word by shaking her mom's head. It was comical to see her so excited. "Mom, you are such a bad ass! I totally saw everything. They told me to stay away from the window but I couldn't help it! I wanted to see what was going on." Emily scoured at her daughter saying bad ass but her eyes were filled with pride.

Jill turned to me, "Rose! Oh. My. Gosh! I knew you were for real, a kick..butt guardian but man when you were fighting it was so sick!" She was imitating me and throwing fake punches and kicks in the air. "It was so awesome!" I just smirked at her. Even if I wanted to say something Jill was so riled up I do not think she would have let me get a word in anyways.

Emily's face grew more serious, "Jill, I need to tell you something and you may get angry with me but you have to understand I was trying to protect your child hood."

Jill settled down, facing Emily while sitting on her lap. "I couldn't be mad at you for anything. What is it?"

Emily cringed before telling her daughter 'Hey your related to Lissa.' Emily looked to me pitifully, I squeezed her hand for moral support. Hell I would not have been able to tell her. That is a pretty heavy topic even for adults. "Well... Your dad wasn't just a Moroi like us. He was, well, a royal." Jill's jaw almost completely hit the ground. " I just want to say that your dad was a good man. He was a well respected man and I don't want you to think I tried to keep all of this from you for no reason. You were so young I didn't want you to get wrapped up in a royal life. You would have never learned what life was like for people were not as well off. I don't regret not telling you but now I need to tell you because people need you." She smiled sheepishly towards her daughter, who held a very calm composure. "Your father was Eric Dragomir...who was also Princess Valissa's father. She is your sister."

Jill's eyes grew wider. Her pale green eyes were filling with tears and so were Emily's. "I have a sister...but she hates me. I'm not mad at you mom, I'm just upset." For being so young Jill was impressively mature for her age. Yes she was spunky and at times a little obnoxious...after all she is still a kid. I would not expect her to start balancing a check book but she was handling this better than I probably would have.

I decided to butt in because I knew for a fact Lissa did not hate her and I did not want her to think that after just finding out she had a sister. "Jill, Lissa doesn't hate you at all. I would know. I can feel everything she feels. I think she actually had more of a little sister annoyance for you. That's a good thing though. She really does like you. I promise." I wiped a tear from her eyes. Jill nodded.

"Can I talk to her?"

I smiled gently at her. "Of course you can. She won't bite. I'll be right back, I have a feeling you two have a lot of talking to do." I stood up and walked towards Lissa.

Lissa was resting against Christian's shoulder, watching Adrian and Sydney silently flirt back and forth. Not even a day and they were already crazy about each other. Lissa looked up as I approached. " A certain little girl wants to talk to you."

She kissed Christian on the cheek. " I figured she would. I don't know what to say to her." She was anxious and nervous, I had never seen her so worried over what to say to someone.

"Just tell her how you feel. She needs to know that you want her. She's just about as nervous as you are." She patted my arm before heading over to where Jill was waiting...and fidgeting. I laid down in the grass and stared up at the sky. A lazy grin spread across my face when I felt a certain Russian lay down beside me, resting his arm under my head. I snuggled into his side. My eyes started to grow heavier but before I was out, I faintly saw Lissa and Jill embracing. I could not help but smile to myself. Things were finally the way they were meant to be. Lissa happy and me taking my place by Dimitri's side. They were almost to good to be true...It almost felt like things were not over yet.

**That's all I've got for tonight but its at least a chapter. AND it's so not over yet so hang tight cause things are going to get crazy. Now review.**

**GET READY GET SET GOOOO.**


	15. Chapter 15: Its the song that never ends

**Hey all of my eager story readers. I am sooo sorry I have kept you waiting. Between school and la boyfriend I haven't had much time for updating my story but that stops now I am yours for the next couple of days. I'm back in business. And may I mention that I lovvvee all of my dedicated reviewers you all are great I love reading your critisim and praises without you I would never have been able to get through the first through chapters but seriously pat your selfs on the back. I won't make you wait any long. So happy reading and don't forget to show your love. Review. **

**Disclaimer: I may have reddish hair but I am indeed not Richelle Mead she owns all of V. A nuff' said.**

**Chapter Fifteen: It's the song that never ends.**

Somewhere between staring at the night sky and closing my eyes I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I was back at none other than the court itself. I would say it was great to be back but since only weeks ago I was treated like a caged animal. I was not so ecstatic. On the other hand I was happy to wake up to a smiling Russian God, staring down at me in his entire God like glory. I stretched out and yawned deeply before giving Dimitri a groggy grin.

"Hi Comrade. Did I miss anything?"

He tucked a rebellious hair behind my ear and playfully rolled his big brown eyes. "Not really. Just the car ride here, everyone's praises, and me carrying you to my room. Other than that not much. But the council does want to meet with you in about, oh, twenty minutes."

I raised an eyebrow "Oh? I wonder what I owe the mighty honor to." I mumbled sarcastically. "I hope they grovel at my feet for saving their sorry asses." I pulled the covers over my head and groaned.

Dimitri chuckled at my childish attempt to refuse to go before tugging the covers away from me. "Regardless you have to go. Lissa will be there if that makes anything better."

I huffed. "Fine. I'll go but will you come with me? I pouted and batted my eyes.

He kissed my forehead and smiled at me, " How can I resist that face?"

I shrugged before getting out of my cozy cocoon of blankets, " You can't, you love me to much." I stuck my tongue out at him when he attempted to throw a huge fluffy pillow at me and missed.

We both got ready in a rush, dressing in matching guardian attire. I tried brushing the rats out of my bed head hair but failed epically, instead putting it in a side french braid. My hair was getting so long my braid was at least five or six inches from my belly button. Oh well, though, Dimitri always loved it long. I regrettably, would have to trim it soon or I would soon be taking on the appearance of Rapunzel.

Dimitri and I walked hand and hand as we made out way to where the meeting was held. As some Moroi passed I got either an appraising nod or a sincere smile which was nice but odd. I was expecting people to break out some torches and pitch forks on my return. I could not help but contain the small giggle I felt building up, picturing fearful Moroi coming at me with torches and such.

By the time we made it into the big main council room, all of the council members, my father, mother, Lissa, Jill, and Emily, were waiting. We must have been late. Oh well. I strutted nonchalantly up to where everyone was sitting at a big oval table. I glanced at Lissa, who winked and sent reassuring feelings in my direction as Dimitri and I took our seats beside her.

Daniella was at the center of the council members. They were all dressed in flashy business casual attire and every one of them wore a 'this is awkward because we all voted against you and were wrong' faces. Daniella's face however was plastered with a dazzling smile. It was apparent she was going to be the one doing all of the talking. _Chicken shits._

She let out a deep breath and laced her fingers together on top of the table that looked like it had a sleek dark cherry finish. "Rose, Dimitri, we are so pleased to have you back. Now as you could imagine we have a few things to discuss with all of you so I won't drag this on because some council members have pressing plans they have to get to. Basically we are all here to give you our most sincere apologies, we were wrong for accusing you of murder so hastily without gathering further facts." Her mouth mashed into a thin line as she waited for a reply.

I leaned forward as if I were completely engaged and interested in what the council had to say, as far as most of them go, they can go rot in hell. "And..." I said smugly.

Daniella let out a sigh, "I somehow, guessed you were going to make this anything but easy. We apologize, we are even willing to en state you and Dimitri as Valissa's guardians as a gift if you still would want that. With Valissa's newly inquired spot on council, she will need proper protection. Who better than the two best guardians we have."

Bribery and flattery, two things they know how to do well. " That would be very _kind_ of you to do that for me. There is however one other thing I would like before I accept this wonderful apology." I said smugly.  
Daniella raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

I raised my left hand, revealing the shimmering ring, " I would like you all to bud out of my future marriage...to a Dhapmir, Dimitri to be specific. Dimitri looked at me and back at the council, giving them a helpless shrug.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "You may not understand, I'm sure none of you really can. You see, when I got my soul back it was both a blessing, and a curse. I did do awful things I will never forget but I also learned what matters most in my heart. I got an insight on what my life's purpose was and I think that, it's nothing more than cherishing this beautiful woman. We both know that things will never come easy for us but that's the beauty in our love, we are willing to sacrifice everything to be together. I want Rose to be my wife and regardless of what you think or say, it will happen. Rose has risked her life protecting Moroi existence and I have sacrificed mine. So the one thing I am not willing to give up on your behalf is the chance to be with my soul mate, my other half, my Roza...Technically we do not need your blessings. But as you can see we are serious and whether you approve or not. We. are. getting. married." Dimitri looked almost as determined as he was when he faced the royal guard. He looked every council member in the eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zmey with a wide grin spread across his face. He reminded me of a satisfied child watching their rival get in trouble over something it did. I had a feeling he was proud that his son-in-law knew how to stand his ground and boy did he show it.

. Daniella looked like she was about to rebut everything we had asked. So I stood up, pushing my chair back as I did so, "Well since you, obviously, are not willing to meet our terms I guess you all can battle Strogoi on your own terms from now on." Daniella glanced around at the surrounding members, who seemed to be a little more on edge. Then they began to murmur to each other. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Dimitri to leave with me but just as I was about to turn. Daniella grabbed my arm.

"Wait, we are willing to meet your terms, you just have to promise this will not interfere in the positions you both will be taking as Valissa's guardians. If it does we will have to move you both to a more suitable, office job."

A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth, "I figured you all would feel that way. We except your apologies and are glad you agree to meet our small terms. Now since that is over with is there anything else you would like to talk with us about?"

Daniella nodded, as did a few other council members, " Actually yes, Queen Tatiana left Valissa and you a letter. We decided to deliver them to you. She left them with her will. We will all give you a minute to read them before we continue." She handed us both envelopes with our names labeled on the front and then handed me a green velvet box with a small lock on it. I glanced at Lissa who gazed back in confusion replying to my equally puzzled reaction in her head. _Weird, I wonder what they say and what could possibly be in that._  
I shrugged, before tearing into the manila envelope. I delicately pried open the gold offiical looking stamp and unfolded the letter revealing Tatiana's elegant writing.

_Rose,_  
_I'm sure when you receive this you will be every bit as shocked as I was when I realized what I needed to say to you before I was gone. I knew death was going to come soon, its funny how you know when its your time to go. I never believed it until now, writing my last goodbyes. I know we were never quite friends and I am truly sorry for how hard I have been on you. I know it has been completely unfair of me. I'm sure you have already received my other, more private letter, and I hope that you have completed what was needed. There is no doubt in my mind that you have. You are the most stubborn, open minded, strongest, and outspoken person I have ever met. It has truly been a pleasure getting to know you. I also wanted you to know, I always knew, who your heart belonged to and I'm sure you do to. It was obvious after I heard the stories about your trip to Siberia. Then when I saw your broken heart written all over your face, when you came to the court and saw that same expression in Dimitri Belikov's, I knew that, that's where you were meant to be, with him, not with my nephew. That's why I was so upset over your relationship, I wanted you to realize how wrong you and Adrian were or still are. I hated seeing you in agony. You belong with Dimitri. I can say these things now because my job as Queen won't matter by the time you get this. I'll be gone. I want you to know my advice as a regular person, a friend, instead of a stuck up royal Moroi. Anyways, I need to get on with this I wanted you give you something of mine to show you how special you really are to me. I would rather you have it than any of the other royal suck ups. I know what they all want from me when I die and they are not going to get any of it. There are only a couple of people who really mattered most to me and you definitely fit that category even if you didn't know it. Some days I thrived on hearing your snarky remarks because almost everything you said made me laugh. I'm going to miss that. A little secret from me to you, only four people made it into my will including you. Lissa, Ambrose, and Adrian, are the others. Funny huh? Imagine the look on eveyones' faces when they find out. I'm sure you want to know what I could possibly have left you so...basically you now have a private bank account with over 300 million dollars in it. On top of that I wanted you to have one of my favorite, most valuable, necklaces. It should be in a green velvet box, I also left the bank account card in the box with the necklace for you. I want to part by saying this, follow your heart Rosemarie, do not ever forget to appreciate the little things and I hope you live a wonderful happy life. You deserve all of that and more. Do not waste precious time, little one, because you never know when its going to run out. _

_P.s the key to the green box is in the bottom of this envelope._

_ Goodbye, my precious Rose,_  
_ Tatiana Ivaskov_

I could not help let a few tears fall from my eyes as I read her goodbye. She was really a great person. It made it more unfair that she had to die so soon. I could feel eyes on me watching suspiciously as I slipped the tiny silver key into the lock on the velvet box. I slowly inched it open. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. I gasped in amazement.

It was a single rose pendant hanging from a shiny silver chain. The pendant was a little smaller than the size of my palm. The petals of the rose were made of tiny deep red gems all grouped together, sparkling a deeper shade as the light hit it differently. The detailing and shadowing of each petal and the center of the rose were made of equal size gems except they were black as coal, the black gems did not shine as brightly as the red stones making them stand out even small spiraling stem was made with the same small black jewels on the stem there was only one tiny black torn. The necklace was so simple but so elegant and tasteful. It had to have been generations old because the quality was so rare, it was unbelievable. The necklace Victor bought me did not even measure in comparison. My hands shook violently as I slipped the necklace over my head. I lifted up another folded envelope with the credit card inside and another small note.

_The sweetest flower that blows,_

_I give you as we part._

_For you it is a Rose,_

_For me it is a piece of my heart._

When I looked up at everyone in the room they all seemed as taken aback by its beauty as I was. Lissa's feelings were so overwhelming she pulled me into her head, sending me into a daze. I did not understand she was looking at me, the way the necklace shone reflecting on my face, I suppose made my face stand out to Lissa. She was full with admiration. If only she could see herself. Then her thoughts spiraled back to what she had read in Tatiana's note. She passed her throne on to Lissa. Lissa was panicking, she was scared and I could not blame her it would be a challenge but like Tatiana said in her note she can do anything she sets her mind too and she will make a wonderful queen. I looked over at her and gave her a comforting smile. Sometimes I wished she could feel how I felt because if she could I would want her to know how proud I was, of her. As I watched Lissa her brow furrowed in confusion, did not have time to investigate her confusion further because the council was getting antsy. For some reason they were not eager to sit around and chat for long.

Daniella continued on with the meeting, the others looked like they wanted to jump out of their chairs. "So now that you have read your letters, we can move on. We also got a summarized version on her will." She pulled out a sheet of paper, "It says Rose gets 300 million of her fortune and a prized possession, Ambrose gets 500 million and an estate in Ireland, Adrian gets the rest of her 12 estates, and all of her other possessions to distribute how ever he chooses and Valissa gets..." Daniella's eyes grew wide. Her voice grew meeker, "The throne." I heard a few angered murmurs and gasps. _Ha-ha bitches._

Daniella adjusted her self in her chair, and spoke more authoritatively, "We will respect our queen's last wishes!" She glared at the council members, " We will arrange the crowning and introduction of our new queen within the next week. This meeting is over." With that Daniella and the council left.

Leaving the rest of us, bursting in laughter. They were so pissed. For once they all did not get what they want. "Well that was fun." 

**Okay so I know its not exactly action packed but alot of the stuff I'm writting about is very important in the next chapter or two. I know you all want action all the time but if I don't use fluff and keep to my plan this story will end faster so just bare with me action is coming up in the next chapters to come I promise. :) Love me, review and the next chapter won't take so long lol. I promise that I just was having some rough days and a lot of stuff going on between school and family but I'm back. So again I apologize for making you wait 2 weeks for this. :( don't hate me. Tomorrow Vampire Diaries is on so it may or may not be up by tomorrow but it will be up by Friday. Okie dokie? **

**Don't forget to review! or I will be cranky and make you wait lol jk but seriously review. Its easy as 1 2 3 lol...I'm lame. *puts L to forehead* **


	16. Chapter 16: What Light?

**SUP folks. So read some reviews. I was kinda depressed I only got 5 or 6. But thats ok lol. Anyways watched Vampire Diaries it was pretty sick actually it was epic. Can't wait till next week. So any who sorry if I'm not writing fast enough but I've got a life too lol! I try really hard to write but sometimes other things come first. I don't have much more to say other than keep your reviews coming and I'll try to draw this story out as long as I can. Just have Patience with me... great writing takes time. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Richelle Mead Owns Blah V A Blah**

**Chapter sixteen: what light?**

After leaving the meeting, We all sat together to talk and reminisce over breakfast since it was Moroi's day time. It seemed like hours pasted as we all sat and laughed together. Even Adrian and Sydney dropped by. They were really amazing together every time I saw them they seemed even more in tune with each other. They were right for each other and I could not deny that or envy it. The only feeling I could muster up was just pure happiness. After being there awhile my body grew tired. I slept a whole day but it still did not seem enough. I was truly exhausted from all the stress and running from fate. I was finally really to just relax and move on with my life. I leaned my body on Dimitri's side and let my eyes drift shut. I could still heard everyone talking and enjoying their time together.

I was almost drifted off when Dimitri touched me lightly, " I think someone is still tired, we will catch up with the rest of you when sleeping beauty here is well rested." I could almost taste the gentle tone of his voice as he spoke of me. I was so lucky to have him, I do not know what I would do with out him. I smiled to myself as I replayed sweet moments between us. Love was a wild thing, I was just glad I got a chance to experience it.

"Yeah I'm sure she does need to rest she's had such a hard couple of weeks. She needs to relieve some of her tension. She doesn't have to run anymore." I heard the pure concern in Abe's voice. I felt him kiss my forehead and brush my hair back. I would have spoke but I just enjoyed listening to them.

"Thank God for that. She knows how to make a mother worry," It was so weird to hear my mother speak that sincerely about me. I some how felt both of our walls coming down and excepting our places in each others lives.

Dimitri patted my shoulder lightly and I let my eyes flicker open, "Would you rather me carry you or do you want to walk?"

I did not need carried I was, after all, still Rose Hathaway regardless of being a little tired or not. "I think I can manage."

He rolled his eyes, "Never the damsel in distress."

I huffed out a sarcastic laugh, and brought my lips close to his ear so no one else could hear, "Oh I have needs that you could fulfill," He let out a low mmm, that I doubt anyone but me heard. Suddenly I was not so tired after all or maybe it was because of the sudden desire rushing through my veins.

We both got up to leave but before we made out way out of the restaurant, Lissa put a hand on my arm. She was hiding her emotions from me but not completely as she thought she could. I still felt her pending confusion that she held in the meeting. "Rose, hold on a second. There's something I need to tell you..."

I put both hands on her arms, looked at her directly, and into her shinning green eyes, "Yea, Liss. What's on your mind?"

She let out a sigh, "Listen, I don't know how it happened but in the meeting I could feel what you were feeling...well more of a glimmer. It came in and out when you were feeling really emotional. I have never felt this before. I just wanted you to know. I think our bond is building. I'm not sure how but suddenly I can feel you. I think you may be blocking a lot of me out though."

I was a little shocked, "Wow. That's pretty neat. I wonder how, we managed that." I smiled at her gingerly. I felt her relief. She was afraid I was going to be angry. Really, it would not be all that bad.

The tension in her body freed, "Good, I'm glad you think it's neat. I was worried you would be upset. I don't really know how but all I know is that I'm starting to feel you...but there's something else...I felt someone else's emotions and they were not so pleasant." She frowned. I think I actually felt a glimmer of fear run through her. She glanced around to make sure no one heard what she was about to say, "Rose, they were evil. It was like the person was whispering all of these horrible things they wanted to do to us in my ear. And the voice..."

She broke off, drowned in her own puzzling thoughts, "And the voice what? Lissa don't close up in your shell now. I need to know what is going on in your head."

Her voice was barely audible, "Victor. I swear I could hear him. He kept telling me how our time was coming soon."

I wrinkled my forehead, "No, that's not possible. He's dead. Lissa, you must just subconsciously still think he's out to get us. Don't worry about it though Victor's gone. He can't come back."

She frowned but then let out a sigh, "Yea, you must be right. I'm just not over it I guess. I told Christian and he thinks the same as you...Well get some sleep Rose, you look completely beat."

I patted her arms and pulled her into a hug, "Yeah, I think your right. Everything will be okay. We are safe now. You just have to believe it. I love ya Lissa."

She pulled back and smiled, "Love ya too. I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you." With that she turned on her heels and went back to her seat by Christian.

Dimitri guided me by the small of my back. Just a simple touch and he sent electric currents up my spine spreading out from where his palm touched my skin. When we reached his room, we both walked in without saying a word. He reached for the light switch to turn the light on but I touched his hand and pulled it to me before he flipped it ON.

I guided his face down to my with my finger on his chin, I left a gentle kiss on his lips as light a feather. I let my face linger close to his and all that was audible was our slow even breathing, completely in unison. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me sweetly but more deeply. I took small steps towards him making him move closer to the edge of the bed. With one finger I lightly pushed him down on the bed. My body meshed close to his. His lips searched and quickly found mine he kissed me just as sweetly as before but his lips lingered longer and I felt his sweet breath on my tongue as our lips parting.

He let out a little satisfied groan as our tongues began to dance together, tangling and untangling in synchronisation. Our kissing became more ferocious but tenderly as the electricity between us became more dense. I felt as if I could lift up and touch the elasticity of the electric bubble surrounding us. Tonight was not going to be about our animalistic needs but based on pure sweet passion.

Our clothes slowly made their way to the floor. He pulled his mouth from mine and ran one of his fingers down my neck, over my chest all the way to the top of my knee. His eyes glimmered with desire and appreciate in the low light of the moon shining through his curtains. I smiled at his mesmerizing face. His mouth moved to the soft spot behind my ear and his lips slowly made their way all the way down my torso to my left hip bone he ran his lips lightly across to my other hip bone making my body ache and crumble under his touch. The high just from his touch alone was way better than any endorphin from a bite, I've ever experienced.

I moaned lightly in delight as his mouth found mine. He was teasing me. Making every one of his intentions clear when he pressed his body closer to mine, I could feel his desire hard against me. The anticipation was killing me. I lightly nibbled on his ear and pressed myself as close as I could get.

He chuckled huskily against my ear, "Patience" He moved his hand slowly up my thigh and hitched it up by his side. His hands wandered up my rib cage to my chest. He hands cupped and lightly kneaded my breasts. My back arched as he pulled my body up to his mouth he let his lips glide up the center of my chest. The passion that ripped through me made my toes curl. His eyes glanced up at mine playfully. I crushed my lips to his eagerly. I wanted him. Every inch of my body was screaming to be touched.

I whispered dirty secrets in his ear and soon his breath grew more raged as he tried to fight his back. Soon enough he broke and our hips grind together. It was like our bodies were never close enough I clung to him pressing myself hard against him and twisted my fingers through his hair. He let out a deep moan and dug his fingers in my back as we both grew closer to the end. We both were so consumed in the bliss we did not dare break apart when we blow climaxed instead pulling each other closer until our breathing became more steady.

He rested his head into my shoulder and sighed in satisfaction. We both laid there silently just enjoying being able to gaze into each others eyes his fingers traced circles on the back of my hand and he brushed my hair behind my ears. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly before picking me up and leading me into the bathroom. We both laid in the bath tub letting the aroma from the bubbles and the heat of the water encircle us like a light blanket.

Hearing Dimitri's sweet voice made everything seem that much more perfect, "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, you are so beautiful, like an angel. My angel."

I rested my head against his chest, "I love you Dimitri. I always have and I always will."

We just laid there kissing each other, taking each other in, and speaking sweet nothings to each other. We finally got out when the water became to cold to stand. We both stood in towels. I brushed through my hair but soon Dimitri grabbed the brush and gently ran it through my hair. I closed my eyes peacefully. This was my happy place. With the man I loved, showering each other in nothing but pure love.

I stood there and watched him brush his teeth and get ready to crawl in bed but something suddenly felt off. Like a switch being flipped, my vision blurred and my head grew dizzy. I felt my knees give out and something twisted inside me like someone was tearing their way out of my body before I knew it I went out of consciousness. I heard Dimitri's frantic voice over my body and felt him lift me, running with me down the hallway for help...and then everything went black.

**So now you got a cliffy, and some action maybe not asskicking but action none the less so there you go. That should hold some of you over for just a little while until my next chapter goes up. I definitely deserve some reviews for this lol. So hop to it.**

**Hit the Button. **


	17. Author Note: PEASSS DON'T KEEELL MEE

**DEAR READERS,[haha this sounds legit]**

**I know some of you may have given up on me writing another chapter but literally I would not say this if I did not mean it but I have ****A LOT**** of personal stuff going on right now that I need to take care of before I write and believe me I tried to sit down to write the next chapter but almost every time my computer combusts. I call it a sign that I probably shouldn't write in such a shitty mood. OR It just has a bad case of '****RSD'**** which means random spaz-out disorder. But I'm sure by the end of the week there will be a new, ****LONG****, chapter for you but please bare with me. I love your reviews but ****PLEASE**** try to be positive. I can only write so much or so fast. and when I write these chapters I just want to let you all know, if you sat down and read it in actual book format it is ****atleast ****20-35 pages if not more. So you all are actually reading a fair amount for just one chapter. Anyways bare with me I know some of you are dyinnnngg to read what I've got for you next just try to ****BE PATIENT****. In the mean time you can leave as many reviews as you like just cool it on the **_**'WRITE NOW'**_** stuff. Anyways that is all I have to say for now. Just give me a chance. ****THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. **** So be nice and sorry for the lame author note. I thought it was stupid to write one but it was necessary. I didn't want to leave any more of you with questions. Alrighty this note is done, finished, over. Tada. I'm weird. Stay happy.**

**PEACEEEEE LOVE AND ALL THAT...**

**-Danielle**


	18. Chapter 17: No Vacancy

**Bonjour. Hola. Hello. Three languages. Yes I am a bad ass. Anyways. I wrote that author note yesterday and well today I took a sick day from school so I might as well write while I'm sick. Nothinbettertodo. So your long chapter starts now. And thank you to my very supportive readers. RosePhoenix, I thrive on your reviews as much as you thrive on my stories and thank you for the genuine advice. I think things are gonna be okay now. So I'm not going to stress over them any longer. :) So with all that being said here is chapter 17. **

**Disclaimer: same as the last 16 chapters. Richelle mead owns. I don't. sad story.**

**Chapter seventeen: No Vacancy.**

I never pictured my death, how it would all end when my life was said and done. I obviously did not know how soon or how long it would take. But that is the funny thing about death, you never know when it is coming for you. All I know is that my body continues to thrash in pain. I'm breaking to my very core. The last thing I remember was Dimitri, My mom, dad, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, and Christian peering down at me. Sadness was written across their faces but all encouraging me to fight for them, for myself. Ahh, Dimitri, I promised I would not leave him and now I am almost certain I might not have that choice to stay. I was fighting but it was so dark, after awhile I just sat there. I was alone. This was not how I pictured heaven, if there was one. I pictured it like that feeling when I close my eyes in the car, the sun beaming down on me and the warmth of its rays dancing across my skin but in that moment all I can think about is the wind and how it gently blew against my face, and drowns out all of the noise of the world, leaving me peaceful, worry free, and dwelling only in that moment. Not dark like this is, never would I have imagined it dark like this.

I do not know how long I had been sitting there like a helpless child in the dark, all I know is I missed my family, my friends, and my soon to be husband. Minutes, hours, days could have pasted but I was still there, lounging in the dark. Until sometime hit me like a ton of bricks. Lissa. Her emotions were so strong. They were beating against me. _Wham._ Another wave of emotion. She was so angry, so upset. _Wham._ So determined. I desperately clung to her emotions, trying with all my might to pull myself into her head. I could feel perspiration on my forehead as I tried harder.

"Common, Common, piece of shit bond, don't fail me now. One last try. I swear I'll be good to you, if you just let me see her." I mumbled angrily to no one in particular.

Finally something was happening. I was pulling myself in her head. I smiled in triumphant. She stood there like a frozen ghost. She felt me. I could tell by the surprised expression. Christian was shaking her arm. All she could manage to say was my name. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She said my name again. "Rose." I could feel her patiently waiting for an answer. My answer.

What the hell, I might as well try to say something. _"Yeah,Lis?"_

"_It's really you. Thank god. What is going on inside of your head? Come back Rose." _Everyone was still staring at Lissa's face and continued to banter her with questions. All she did was hold up her finger impatiently, asking for silence.

"_And how do you suppose I come back? You don't think I'm trying my best in there Lissa, It is completely dark. I don't even know if that is me in there."_

"_And who do you suppose is lying on that table right now? George Washington? Or maybe, just maybe, Elvis Presley. You're being silly. Where else could you be?"_

" _Ha really funny, now you decide it's time to make jokes. I really have no idea where I am all I know is that it is completely dark...and Lissa, it feels like death. I am not in my body anymore. I think I may be somewhere else or at least my soul is." _My voice inside of her head trailed off into a whisper. I could not hide that from Lissa, where ever I was. I was not inside of myself. She pondered that and I could feel the worry prying at the silence in her head. She was scared.

Finally her frustration made her speak aloud, "So what you are saying is whoever is laying on that table isn't you. That is completely insane."

Dimitri looked at her in confusion. Then like a light bulb flashing over his head, he knew she was not just talking to herself. Dimitri shot up out of his chair and pressed his hands on Lis's shoulders. He looked deep within her eyes, he saw me. His face completely softened. I felt like he was looking right through Lissa and straight at me. I choked out the first thing that came to mind, _"I love you." _His eyes widened with shock. He mumbled what sounded like a million things in Russian. I really needed to invest in a Russian dictionary.

Finally he shook his head and peered back in her eyes at me, I wiggled uncomfortably, "Roza, I love you just as much." If I had a jaw it would have dropped all the way to the ground. He fucking heard me. He chuckled warmly. All I could do was peer around at all of the faces staring in confusion. The only faces that seemed knowing, and understood what was happening was Christian, Adrian, and Sydney.

Adrian smirked and shook his head at Lissa, "Well son of a bitch, only Rose...Hi." Sydney elbowed him playfully.

"When I get out of here I am kicking his smart ass to the ground." Lissa and I both gasped in surprise. _I said that out loud. Holy shit. I was using her body. What the fuck was going on. How was I even able to do that? _

Lissa, became increasingly worried and confused, "_Rose what is going on?"_

_"Honestly Lissa, I have no idea what I just did. I think I am in control of your body. We need to get help. We need Oksana. I think I possessed your body somehow."_

She was a mixture of so many feelings, angry, scared, excited and confused. _"Well isn't that just peachy. Well if you are in me now, who is in you?"_

_"Now that, I have no idea. Whoever is in me pushed my soul out and into wherever I was and then I pulled myself into you. This is the definition of fucked up. I'm gonna try talking to them again. Just sit tight..or whatever you can do in there."_

Her body moved at every request I made. If I wanted her arm up it when up. When I decided it was about time to say something. I sauntered over to where Christian stood and punched him as hard as I knew I could. He pulled his arm back and massaged it.

He glared at me, "That was not a Lissa punch, that was a Rose punch. What the hell was that for?"

I shrugged or well Lissa shrugged, "I've always wanted to see Lissa hit you." I smiled cunningly. Dimitri just smirked. Adrian flinched away. My parents stared at me in complete shock.

Abe swallowed loudly, "So that is not Lissa." He massaged circles in his temples. Everyone just nodded in response. "That is...Rose?" It came out more directed at me then just a question of whether it really, truly was me in here.

"Geez Zmey, have a little faith in your daughter." Lissa giggled inside of her head...err...mine.

He turned white like he had literally seen a ghost. I was almost certain he was about to faint if it was not for my mother who gave his arm a comforting squeeze. "So where is Lissa?"

I pointed to her head, "She's safe and sound in our head. I do not have time for chit-chat whoever is in my body will have to wake up and use it some time. We need Oksana and Mark here now. I do not know how to get me out of here safely and back into my head but it will happen."

All Abe could manage to do was nod in response and exit the room. Lately he really deserved the 'father of the year' award; he had been dealing with a lot of crazy shit because of me. While Lissa and I were lost in thought and conversation, Dimitri grabbed a hold of Lissa's hand, prying my attention away from her and on him. His skin felt differently through her. It was not as good as when my body touched his skin. Memories of intimate touches between us flashed through me. I smiled. I could feel Lissa's disgust and embarrassment. _"Oh god, Do not do that again. I think I might hurl in here."_

_I laughed silently to her, "Payback, now you know how I feel."_

Before Dimitri could lean closer to me, Christian knocked his hand and his body away from me, "Whoa! Dimitri, slam on the effing brakes. Geez that is Lissa standing there. You cannot just go get jiggy with my girlfriend's body! We are going to set some rules while your fiance possesses my girlfriend's body." Dimitri just nodded and chuckled at Christian's frustration. Christian held his pointer finger in the air, "Number one, NO TOUCHING, two, NO TOUCHING, and last but not least number three, NO FREAKING TOUCHING." He huffed a couple of breaths, poked Dimitri in the chest, like he could actually put up a fight then finally collapsed in a nearby chair.

Dimitri held up his hands defensively, "Okay Christian, don't go all hulk on me."Christian just shot a dark glare in his direction. Everyone tried to hold in the building laughter but it was no use finally we all were laughing at Christian's frantic out break including Lissa.

I walked over to where he was sitting, "I hope you know, your own girlfriend is laughing at you right now." He rolled his eyes gently.

Abe came back in the room, more together than he was when he left, "Called them, and they are on my private jet on their way here, so now all we have to do is wait this out and hope that Rose..err...whoever is in Rose stays unconscious until then because this will become increasingly hard to prove."

Adrian raised his head from Sydney's shoulder, "You have definitely got a point there. We were lucky that they all believed in spirit users or we all would have been screwed from the beginning. This however no one will believe besides us. We just all need to stick it out in here and try not to let anything slip to anyone about what is going on." As I looked at Adrian I could see the differences in his appearance. He was more confident and well...happy. Since Sydney he had completely changed. He was suddenly wiser than he ever had been when he was not shadow kissed. I envied that. I wish I could have done that for him but at least I kept him from completely slipping away. Lissa's voice filled my head, _Envy. I always thought you had to be a little jealous that she made him like this and you didn't. _

I silently gave a reply,_ "I wish I could have done that for him that's all. I wish I could have made him that happy but I'm glad he has her now. Things are the way they are suppose to be except the fact that I am stuck in your body. If it was not for that everything would be almost perfect...Well better than they have been that is for sure." _

She snorted, _"Yeah I know. I don't like this whole knowing how you feel the entire time thing. It's so nerve racking. But sometimes I like knowing how you feel about certain things... It's a nice change. I just want my body back and I want you to be in yours and everything to be okay again. I was really scared that I was losing you this time...the bond was the only thing that kept me hoping. I can't lose you Rose especially now when I'm about to be crowned the next queen."_

To be honest I was just as scared, I did not want her to know that but she did. I was worried about my body, to be completely honest I was worried I may not ever be myself again but I would not bring myself to tell her that again. _"I know Lis. I know. Everything will be fine." _

_"I wish you actually believed that." _ I could not hide anything from her anymore and sometimes I wish I could because I wanted to protect her not be the cause of her own building fears but maybe she was stronger than I thought she was. Maybe she could understand why I could not believe everything would be fine. Because considering our track record everything is never fine for very long. I could not say I was not hoping for the best but sometime reality over powers hope. I desperately wanted everything to go back to normal but in our world there is only so many normalcies when you are a vampire or even half of one.

Zmey was just staring at me as I was fighting my inner quarrels with my emotions. He was completely hesitant on the whole situation and he should be. Nothing about this was good. Although...my mother was taking everything extremely well. I guess she had gotten used to the unusual. He finally unglued his eyes from me, "Well I think I am going to get a drink, I'll be back soon." I did not bother to press him to stay he needed some air. Before he left he came over and planted a awkward kiss on my forehead. "I love you, my abnormal daughter." I snorted but I could not help but let his affection take a toll on me. After all he was my father. I could fight it all I wanted but it was true. I could feel Lissa smiling to herself. This whole emotion knowing thing, me no likey.

We all just sat in our chairs silently for awhile. I was so consumed in seeing my body on the table I did not notice the pair of eyes resting on me. I looked up and caught Dimitri's eyes. My heart fluttered at the sight of his big dark eyes. His hair was tightly bound in his pony tail but even so a few strands of dark hair fell around his face. It was like we could say a million things without even saying one word. He knew I was scared and his face showed how truly scared he was too but he loved me. As long as I knew that I still hoped for the normalcy we deserved. I could not help but mouth "I'm sorry." He did not deserve all of the things we were being put through. He deserved perfection. I just hope that I am enough to keep him happy. His eyes grew soft and he tried to reach for my hand but was caught by Christians hawk eyes. I ignored Christian.

I grew tired of just staring at Dimitri, I wanted to talk to him, hear his comforting voice, " Dimitri and I are going to go out in the hall way and talk in private." Christian was about to protest but he shut his mouth once he saw how furious I would be if he did try to disagree, "It's not like I actually want him to touch Lissa like that, Geez Christian. I don't want him to touch her. I just want to talk to him."

I exited the room and waited for Dimitri to follow. I did not stop until I found a bench far enough away from the room, So we could not be disturbed by Christian's nosey glances. I plopped myself down on the ugly bench. When Dimitri sat next me, he tried to hold me like he normally does but I pulled away, "Dimitri, I don't want you to touch Lissa like you touch me. I am not her."

He seemed completely shocked at my reaction, but he did as I asked and placed his hands in his lap. "Roza, I would never want to touch Lissa like that. She is more like a sister than anything. I absolutely have no desire to touch her affectionately. I want you, Rose. When I'm looking at you in Lissa's body. All I see is you. I do not see Lissa. I do not even see her body. I only have eyes for you. You have to believe that Roza." His eyes were yearning for my belief. I tried to be stubborn but the look on his face I could not even win. I was lost.

I leaned my head lightly on his shoulder, "I'm scared Dimitri...what if-" He pressed his finger to my lips to stop me from going any further.

"No what if's, Roza. You will be fine. We will get you back in your body. Just believe in us, okay? We won't let you slip away. I know that for a fact because even when are gone, my Roza, I will still fight for you. I will have you back in my arms even if I have to tousle with God himself. I won't live without you.." He shook his head tiredly, "I can't"

I actually believed him, he would fight the world to be with me. He always would. I gently cupped the side of my face. "I won't let them take me that easily." Right when my hand came in contact with his face the room door flew open and out stepped Christian.

"HAND OFF FACE." I dropped my hands and crossed my arms in annoyance.

I walked back to the room and stopped as I passed Christian, "That will get old real fast." I elbowed him in the stomach and took my seat back in the room and Dimitri did the same but smiled as he passed by Christian. Who was now hunched over, gripping his stomach. Adrian and Sydney were chuckling but then Adrian's face grew more alarmed. I followed his gaze to where my body laid. It was stirring under the white sheet. Then my eyes flickered open. Lissa gasped. My mouth dropped open and Zmey stopped at a dead halt in the door way of the room. My body sat up, looked around and it's eyes rested on Lissa's face. It's face lite up in a devious smile. It stretched its arms in the air never breaking eye contact with me. Finally it spoke.

"Good to be back, isn't it Rose?" I saw a familiar evil glint in its eyes. They turned from my warm brown to almost black. My face was distorted in expressions my body had never made before but they were all familiar. The puzzle pieced together in my head, at about the same time Lissa figured it out we both silently spoke in unison _"Victor"_

**So whatcha think loves? I thought that this was fairly long. It had a lot of confusing info in it but soon action will come and what not. You need to know these things. I did not want to switch point of views so I came up with this. Yes I am crafty, lol. Just wait for what happens next. Anyways. You want another chapter this week you will have to do the deed...Review. I finally gave you a chapter so :P I even did it while I was sick. actually in between throwing up so I deserve a wittlleee ahplawss. And did anyone else love Christian's panic attacks. LOL I had fun writing it. Anyways in the words of a very famous cartoon pig, "That's all Folks."**

**:) HIT DE BUTTON**


	19. Chapter 18: I want my body back

**Hello Angels. HOW DO YA DO? I know it has been couple of weeks since my last update I have not been very nice to my very dedicated and anxious readers. *Coughs* Rose Phoenix. I wish you had an account on fanfiction because it would make replying to your comments so much easier but oh well and I have considered writing my own book. Maybe at the end of this story I will post a chapter and a link to where my new story will be. Sound good? And Thank you for loving my story and my writing it means a lot to me. P.s If you want to read other good VA stories go on my fanfic profile and there are links to my favorites so far. I'm going to start updating on Thursdays every week if not every other I have had some of this chapter typed but I got bored with it so I forgot to continue. But anyways I think I don't have much more to say other than Please review or Imma make yo' asses wait until I get more. I want to clear the 200 mark so maybe just maybe if that happens I will write you all 2 chapters instead of one. Deal? READY SET REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: differences between Mead and I..I suck. Richelle Mead doesn't. She owns. I do not. Sad story. **

**Chapter Nineteen: I want my body back.**

As I sat and stared at my very violated, and invaded body I could not help but notice how fucked up the situation really was. When I was back at the academy I had never read anything in anatomy that made this even remotely possible. I mean I had heard of random party stories about humans being possessed by evil spirits and demons but that is one thing, to actually witness it happen was a whole other topic entirely. So I was completely stunned like a deer in head lights as I watched myself through Lissa's eyes. Lissa was growing more and more disgusted as Victor smirked in our direction. I did not even have the nerve to speak yet so Dimitri came to my ade.

Dimitri's face showed no sign of distress or that any of this was abnormal. His face remained very placid as He drew in a breath to try to have a civil conversation with the man who currently was inside of my body. "What do you want Victor?" He did not waste time on the 'How could you's' and got straight the main point. Victor always had an agenda.

Victor cringed my face as if he were deeply appalled by being accused of anything, He had a hand to my chest, "What could I possibly want, my dear boy? I'll give you three guesses." He clasped his hands in delightful thought of one of his sick games.

I quickly got over my initial shock and sighed in frustration. Before Victor could move I crossed the room and had him against the wall by the throat. Even though Lissa's body was not as used to vigorous training and situations like this, it did well enough in surprising Victor. He struggled to get free of my grasp but the way I pinned him, even the strongest person could not escape. "Why won't you just stay dead? Listen Victor, I am not in the mood to play childish games right now. If you hadn't noticed I seem to be missing a very important part of myself. So excuse me if I am a little testy." I growled the last sentence.

He smiled and huffed, "I must say Rose, I am impressed, even without your body you still remain so strong. I did not imagine this would be as much of a challenge. You want to know what I want. I want you dead and me, well alive."

I could not help but laugh at his seriousness. "You believe that anyone in this room would not lunge at you if you even attempted to get close enough to kill me? You must be completely insane! Let me remind you, I did kill you a few days ago so guess what your spirit can only remain here for 30 more days before you have to move on. And don't worry you will move on and I will get my body back. So enjoy being a girl while you still can because sooner or later you will be nothing but a frustrating memory." I dug Lissa's finger nails deeper into the sides of my throat.

He looked at me smugly and winced from the amount of pressure I held to his neck. At that point I did not care if he was in my body, he was going to hurt. "The only people that even know the truth are in this room. All I have to do is get out of this room and your whole plan is screwed. If your body's heart stops beating your soul won't be able to return back to your body and you will be as dead as I am. I am aware that I cannot stay here but did you really expect me to go down without some kind of a fight. Dear naive Rose, have you learned nothing? I will stop at nothing to get what I want."

Abe jumped up and got close to Victor, "You will not lay a finger on my daughter or her body! I will see clearly to that." Abe reminded me of a deadly cobra ready to strike at any given moment. To say he was upset was completely understated. He was livid. I had to turn away from him. The man knew how to get the last word in. Victor snapped his mouth open and then shut again and continued glaring in my father's direction, speechless.

Before anyone could break the growing silence, Abe's phone buzzed violently, He answered it in one quick motion and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. We all just stared at each other, unsure of what was appropriate to say in this kind of situation. Slowly two minutes ticked by and Abe entered the room again with a stern but calmer bravado. "They're here. Just made it through the gates and they are on their way up now. Hopefully we will get all of this sorted out."

"Oh, yay! Visitors." Victor spoke sarcastically with more enthusiasm than needed.

I was just about to knock him out when Oksana and her husband, Mark walked through the door. Lissa was relieved_, Thank god. I'm getting tired of not being in control of my body and poor Christian is practically pulling his own hair out. Tell her to reach into our thoughts so I can talk to her too. I'm tired of talking through you. _She was becoming a little ill tempered and irritated. I couldn't blame her; this was getting to be a little uncomfortable.

I wanted Oksana to know what was going on without Victor's input or him knowing we had another spirit user on our side. She would be in danger if he knew she was of importance. "Oksana, it's really nice to see you again. I wish you could read my mind right now, so much has happened. If only you knew what I was thinking" I awkwardly attempted to nod to emphasize reading my mind or Lissa's. She stared at me, oddly and switched her weigh from one foot to the other, then her eyes widened as she put what I had said together and mouthed "Oh." Her face went blank of expression, as did Mark's. I'm sure he was curious to what was going on.

I waited a minute to make sure she was paying attention before mentally talking to her. _Oksana nod if you can hear what I am saying._ She nodded. This is Rose. _I'm sure you are completely confused to why you are here. Victor, the person who actually killed the queen, is in my body. So I was forced into Lissa's. Very complicated I know. We need to find a way to get him out of my body before he finds a way to kill me…err…my body. I was hoping you may have an idea as to how to get him out and get my soul put back where it is suppose to be. _I could feel Lissa growing impatient because I had not introduced her yet.

Lissa finally got tired of listening to me describe in detail what happened so she butted in. _Oksana, it is very nice to finally meet the woman who helped Rose save my life last year. I just really hope you are willing to save it again and Rose's too. I do not know what we will be able to do but anything at this point is worth a try. Will you help us? I desperately want use of my own body again. Having both of us in my head is getting a little crowded_.

Oksana and Mark laughed in reply. Their eyes were no longer distant and they were back in their own thoughts. She looked at Mark and then nodded in our direction, "We are happy to help you in any way we can." No one in the room even realized what happened between the four of us, they were all to consumed in listening to Victor rant and rave on about human brutality.

Christian drummed his fingers on the desk staring off and trying to avoid everything going on in the room, but Sparky got his name for a reason. Even he could not put up with the very annoying Victor Daskov. He slammed his hand down and snapped his eyes up in Victor's direction, "Wah, Wah, Wah, poor little baby. You want brutality? Fine. I'll give you something to bitch about." He held a hand, palm up and produced a small fire ball. Victor's eyes were practically bulging as he threw fire balls around him. Obviously, noticing the much wanted silence.

Victor started to breath heavily and soon my body collapsed back on the bed. He somehow passed out. Mark huffed, "He talks to much."

Oksana gave Mark's arm a sympathetic squeeze. "I think his spirit grew weak from trying to stay in control of your body.

Dimitri smiled in my direction, "I was wondering when he was going to finally shut up. Thank god for his lack of strength."

We all stood awkwardly in silence. There was not much to say about anything we were all equally confused and concerned. It seemed like we all stood there for hours until Adrian finally broke our ongoing quiet game. "I can't handle this not talking thing anymore. I got to say something! We need to figure out how we are going to fix this. Any ideas anyone?"

No one said anything.

Adrian sat there and then randomly he began talking like that teacher off of' _Buhler's day off', _"Buhler? Buhler? Anyone? Buhler?"

Dimitri busted in laughter and so did Christian. I did not quite understand what was so funny but apparently to every guy in the room. The moment was hysterical. Janine, Oksana, Sydney and I just sat there questionly looking at each of the toppiled over men in the room. Something clicked in Lissa's (and my) mind Ambrose's grandmother may know what to do. The fortune telling thing was growing on me. Maybe she knows about possessions and how to get rid of them.

"I think I know what..er..who we need to talk to. Ambrose's grandmother may know something, I mean she does deal with spiritual shit. Right?"

Dimitri regained his composure, "Rose, you may be on to something. Since he is passed out why don't we go and leave Abe, Janine, Sydney and Adrian behind to keep an eye on Victor." He looked at everyone in conformation of his plan. Everyone was nodding in response.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure I can call some of my own guardians to be with us to. Just in case he does wake up." Abe scowled at my body laying limp on the bed. I think seeing Victor control me got under his skin as much as it did me.

We headed across the court to where Ambrose lead us to meet her last time and there she sat in the middle of a bunch of purple and red pillows with a stack of cards sitting in front of her.

She glanced up at all of us and smiled a tight wrinkly smile, "I had a feeling, I would be seeing you today Rose."

I shrugged my shoulders and sarcastically replied, "What a generic fortune teller answer." It took me a second to realize she knew who I was before I told her. I was still in Lissa's body. "How did you know it was me?"

She smiled again with a secret glimmer in her eyes, "Lucky guess I suppose. I have a feeling you want to know something about possessions by evil spirits too?"

I looked at her semi-shocked. She was good, "You must have a lot of hidden cameras around this court."

She shook her head and laughed softly, "No, Rose. No cameras. Just intuition that's all. You want my help?"

"Duh."

"Human possessions usually require the help of just the four basic elements; fire, water, earth and air, to cleanse the body of evil but as you know we are not human. No one has ever performed a successful cleansing in our society. Most Dhampirs either die or get locked up. But I think I know something that may work…" She continued talking but I was to consumed in what Lissa was feeling to pay attention.

She was excited, she was on to something. _Rose, she said that humans require the help of just four elements… what if we used all five. Spirit might actually be the answer to our problem. I know what we need to do. _She was right spirit might be the answer but what if it did not work. What if it was unsuccessful? I mean I love Lissa but I do not think I will be able to live the rest of her life in her head. What about Dimitri. How would I ever be able to get close to him? Use Lissa's body against her will? I could not do that. Especially since I really would rather him not look at Lissa's body in any kind of way except sisterly. I was growing more stressed at the thought of being stuck this way forever.

**Sorry I ended it here but I want to save all of the good stuff for the next chapter I know how I want the rest of the story to play out from here and I figured this was long enough to keep you all at bay until next week's post or even another post this weekend. It really depends on what I have going on tomorrow. I have a half day at school and if I don't go shopping with my mom I will get on here and write another chapter. And I am sure you will be excited next week because I will have time to write cause I get out earlier on Thursday and Friday so more chapters for you. Don't give up on me. Its just the last couple of weeks have been really shitty and all and I have not felt quite like writing. But I hope this helped. You believing in my updating skills. Please keep reviewing. I was shocked at the 20 reviews on my last chapter. That makes me happy so please review. **

**-Danielle.**


	20. Chapter 19: Watch it

**My DEARSSS. I just want to say that I was happy to see my usual and very enthusiastic veteran reviewers not let me down but the 300 other people that read this story did not in fact review. So right now I feel like people are reading but going "Meh. Reviewing is for losers" But please reviewwww I want to know that I am writing for more people than just the select few of my loyal reviewers. It inspires me to write chapters that blow your minds. ANYWAYS. ROSE PHINOX- I am going to start referring to you as RP in my AN's lol its shorter and I keep forgetting how to spell phinox. So anyways. I looked at that guy and I see whatcha talking bout but I picture him a little like Damon off of Vampire Diaries (I don't know if you watch it but he so totally reminds me of what Dimitri would look like) and I'm glad I made your day last Thursday. AND that guy must be a good catch if he actually cares about what your parents think. Sounds like a keeper dude. And to the person who found my story again: I'm glad you like my story. **** OH and (I would have put your name but I'm lazy and don't want to look on my reviews again lol. But you know who you are) WILL UPDATE EVERY THURSDAY OR EVERYOTHER. AND DID ANYONE ELSE KNOW THAT THE EXCERPT OF LAST SACRIFICE GOES UP ON RICHELLE'S PAGE IN A LITTLE LESS THAN A MONTH HOW SICK IS THAT!. I'm a loser I know. **

**Chapter 19-Watch-out**

The rest of the time we were talking to Ambrose's grandma I mostly nodded and acknowledge things being said when necessary but most of the time Oksana did all of the talking. I could not help but rub my temples on the way back to my-er-Victor's hospital room. Dimitri lightly squeezed my arm, showing his never ending support and his own silence way of everything will be okay. My heart panged. I want my body back so I can show some kind of reaction without Christian the fire breathing dragon jumping down our throats. I smiled a sad smile in return. _I'm sorry things have to be this way Rose. We will get your body back. You have to believe in that. _Lissa meant every word. She was so confident that her newly concocted plan would work. I was not so sure. It seemed my life has been all kinds of wrong lately and apparently luck would not be changing anytime soon. My little piece of bliss was so close but so out of reach. And to be quite honest I was tired of reaching and not having. Walking down the hall way to the room's door we heard a big smash and the door quickly opening and what looked like me bolting out of the room. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and took off as fast as Lissa's little legs would go. Dimitri passed me completely. Soon my legs became jello which was very, very frustrating. I was burning from the waist down my muscles were exhausted. In the distance I saw Dimitri wrestle my body to the ground. My body was thrashing around as he walked quickly back holding MY ankle and dragging Victor back to the room. After I finally got a handle on my breathing and my legs not being so flimsy I got up and stalked back to the room, my temper blaring at its best.

"What the hell! Where are my mom and dad at and why did you let him waltz out the door like it was no problem at all." I turned to look at a very guilty fire boy and the clueless pair. Dimitri dumped Victor on the bed and strapped him down. Victor's brows furrowed in frustration. I said that I got a handle on my breathing I never said anything about my temper at the moment.

Adrian lowered his head guiltily, "Well you see, your dad and mom wanted to go see what they could figure out about this so they left us in charge and well…Christian fell asleep and so did Sydney and they looked so damn comfortable. I did not bother waking them..Then I kinda fell asleep too." He looked at Christian and Sydney sympathetically.

I groaned. I could not completely unleash my anger on them. They probably were exhausted. "Look guys, we can't let him out of our sight. No matter how tired we get. We need to figure everything out and fast." I turned back to my body and the very retarded Victor, "And you, I would watch what you do. Unfortunately we—"I could not finish what I wanted to say. Suddenly everything went fuzzy again. "NO!" _Rose, you can get back try, try really hard. I'll get you back in my head just don't give up. _Before I fell to the ground I was caught by arms, lots and lots of arms. Then everything went still and very, very black.

"Great! I'm back here again. Now what? I cannot beat him as long as I am in fact stuck in the dark. This is getting extremely irritating." I continued yelling furiously at the darkness as if it was a person and not a fucked up place somewhere in between life and death. "You know I just wanted normalcy. I never asked for all of this bullshit. I did the right thing I got rid of the threat to kill my charge and myself and now this is my repayment. Darkness? While evil incarnated possesses what is left of my body. How could this possibly be fair?" I began to sob and blubber on, "I just wanted to get married and have little ass kicking babies running around. I wanted a happy life for my best friend. When will I ever get what I want? We need help."

I felt a rush of warmth wash over my skin and looked up to see a soft glow illuminating in the distance. Automatically I felt a pull like I was wanted to go to it. So I got up, wiped my sloppy tears, and walked. I grew closer and closer and soon I realized the glow was radiating off of someone, or rather two some ones. Two beautiful beings levitated before me. A woman and a man, they were smiling and holding hands. The woman was insanely beautiful with soft golden waves flowing down to the small of her back and eyes that sparkled as she followed my awe stricken glances. The man was older and had a very gentle face and soft eyes. They both felt impossibly good. I felt odd standing before them, like I should be shameful of what I just was yelling.

They waited politely as I took their presence in, "Who are you?" I tried to return the politeness with out seeming impossibly improper.

The woman smiled at the man and then smiled gently at me. I could feel the love and honesty she carried as she spoke. "My child, you called us."

I was confused. I called them? Surely I would know if I called two beautiful beings to stand before me. "I'm so very sorry, I however, do not know who you are." I shook my head as I pondered over who they could be standing before me.

The man touched my arm, patting it gently, "Of course you would not know, but you asked for help and here we are. I am Vladimir and this is my good friend Anna." I almost dropped dead right there. I was standing before legends and I had not even known it. Vladimir chuckled musically at my bulging eyes. "Somehow I knew we would get that reaction. By any means we are here to help you Rosemarie. You are going to be quite known someday." I looked from Anna to Vladimir, it was unbelievable. He may have just called me my full name but I did not even bother to correct him, I just continued to gawk in their direction.

**SOOOO. Shocking. More Suprises. I KNOW. I am soooo crafty. You did not even see that coming did you. I bet you didn't. **** I better get a lot of reviews. Another post will be waiting for you next Thursday. I hope by then I will have over 200 hundred reviews. SO hop to it. Now I am going to go back to reading Burned from the house of night series which I would definitely recommend to you all. I love them almost as much as I love VA. Then I am going to watch the newest episode of Vampire Diaries. So later dudes. Until next week. **

**-Danielle**

**SEE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW**


	21. AN! BUT NEW CHAP TONIGHT

**AUTHORS NOTE! EEEEKKK**

**Ello, lovelies. I am so, so, so, sorry about the horrendous wait on this chapter. I have been so caught up in reading books I have forgot about this. I know I know you all want to stake me with some pitch forks especially RP which I have let down but I want to tell you all I will be working on the next few chapters today tomorrow and a little of next week over my wonderful Thanksgiving Break, SOOOOO love me again? I also want to let you know that I think I may do 2 or three more chapters and I am very happy to have broken my 200 reviews limit. Very exciting. SOO ROSEPHINEX. I have not forgot about you and I look forward to reading your Fanfiction. **** love love love you all. P.S I am pumped for VA coming out in about oh, I don't know 3 weeks!**

**PSS. JUST IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT BOOKS I HAVE BEEN READING WITHIN THE PAST 3 WEEKS:**

**MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES: AMAZING!**

**MORGINVILLE VAMPIRES: OMGGGG! THE BOOMMB **

**THE NEWEST BLUE BLOOD BOOK 'MISGUIDED ANGEL' MMM..IT WAS ALRIGHT NOT AS AWESOME AS I EXPECTED. KIND OF A LET DOWN.**

**I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT ELSE BUT LETS JUST SAY TOTAL I READ 12-13 BOOKS THE PAST 3 WEEKS. SO I'VE BEEN NERDY. SORRY. : (**

**TATA for now. Danielle : D**


	22. Chapter 21

TADA! Check it out! New chapter! WHATS UP! I'm so sick I know it. Hold your appaulse until the end of the chapter puh-lezzz. Wait for it….Now read.

Disclaimer. Richelle owns. I lose. Go her.

"_The man touched my arm, patting it gently, "Of course you would not know, but you asked for help and here we are. I am Vladimir and this is my good friend Anna." I almost dropped dead right there. I was standing before legends and I had not even known it. Vladimir chuckled musically at my bulging eyes. "Somehow I knew we would get that reaction. By any means we are here to help you Rosemarie. You are going to be quite known someday." I looked from Anna to Vladimir, it was unbelievable. He may have just called me my full name but I did not even bother to correct him, I just continued to gawk in their direction."_

Chapter 21: Things can get Twisted.

I continued to look from one to the other, "But how can you possibly help me? I'm stuck here and everyone else is down there." I grimaced at the thought of Victor's presence in my body.

Anna's facade softened at my obvious vexation. "Well, the only reason we are allowed to even help you is because Victor has not only caused annihilation in the living world but in the spiritual one too. Let's just say he knows how to make quite an impression. We do not have a lot of time to explain what you need to do Rose, so you need to pay mind." Her voice rang like sleigh bells as she continued on her explanation. She reminded me of a beautiful avenging angel. I could not help but feel a pang of jealousy as I watched her. She was faultless, her hair hung like gold woven silk, waving all the way down to the small of her back, her eyes were the brightest amber highlighted by luscious black lashes, the ashen tunic dress hung perfectly hugging to the curves of her body and of course she had an ideal olive tan. I could not help but watch as Vladimir gazed tenderly in her direction. I wonder if there was more to their bond than the books said. "Your friends are on the right path they do need to complete the ceremony with the four elements but you will have to be present in Lissa's head to do so, which means she will have to be in control for it to work."

Of course there is always that divine catch that you in no way anticipate. I flipped my locks over my shoulder as I absorbed everything she just said, "So what you are saying is I have to somehow let Lissa stay in control when she pulls me back in to her head…but how exactly can I do that every time I get drawn in I become in control of her body the way Victor is in control of mine?"

Anna looked to Vladimir for help. He focused his big candid russet eyes on me; his expression consumed me with an amount of simplicity like he exerted all of his serene feelings on to me. I began to feel a stab of luminosity meddle at the edges of the shadows in my mind. I began to feel utterly tranquil as he spoke in a heartening tone. "You become in control of her psyche so easily because you have such a strong fortitude it becomes imperious to her. She is docile while you are valiant in comparison. It is like coupling a bull's spirit with a lamb's. You are quite the opposite of your young friend. For this to work you have to let go of all of that yen feeling to be in control. You have to release the manacles of your power."

"Once they wield all of the elements forces on to your body Victor's spirit will be forced to recoil without any likelihood of return but Rose, in the instant he is released you will have to summon enough might to draw yourself into your own body if you cannot accomplish it with in the circle before it severs, your spirit will not return." Anna became very grave as she awaited my response.

In all of the time as a guardian I had never been so frightened in my life. My mouth fell like a dry cotton ball as I absorbed the urgency of their words. I nodded, "I hope I can do this. I really do." If I did not carry out their directions I would not return and I could not let that happen. I would try with all my might if that was what it took to be able to be held in Dimitri's arms again.

Anna took my hand in her soft fragile one, "Come, we will lead you back to Lissa but once you are back in your world it is up to you to succeed. We walked noiselessly through the muddy dimness, until we stopped abruptly when a glass like barrier illuminated up a head of us. I watched fervently as Vladimir waved a hand gently alongside it causing the portrait to ripple and murkily bring an image of a room with Lissa pacing passionately in it. "This is as far as we go. You will do great. Believe in yourself young one, that's all it takes. It was very nice to finally meet the next becoming, icon of our people." She squeezed my hand once before letting go and gave me one last dazzling smile.

Vladimir motioned for me to come closer to the wall. He lightly touched the side of my face like I imaged a grandparent would do. "You are truly outstanding. Do not give up on happiness it will come. Your rewards will be bountiful." He winked before dropping his hand. I nodded, trying to repress the urge to run at both of them like a silly child and cling to them. "Touch your finger to the picture and you will be back with your friends."

I turned back to glanced at them one last time before plunging back in to reality. "I'm glad I got to meet you both. We will see each other again right?" I could feel the pettiness in my tone but it was unavoidable. They were in fact the kindest people I had ever encountered besides Dimitri's mom, no one could top her.

Anna tried to walk towards me but Vladimir stopped her, "Most definitely." Her eyes sparkled with what looked like tears as I put my finger to the glass and let it consume me. I felt a sharp sting before I snapped back in focus in Lissa's head.

Lissa left no time for hellos. I felt like I was being mentally attacked with hugs and emotional relief. _Your back! Gosh! I was so worried. I had no idea what to do or where you went. Dimitri has been going crazy. Christian did not believe it was really me for an hour he thought you were playing some kind of sick joke on him. Wait where did you go? _It was always like Lissa to babble when she was overwhelmed so patiently I waited while she had what seemed like a mental explosion.

_I was around. I saw some old friends. _I felt the same warmth fill me as I thought of Vladimir and Anna. I was going to miss them, strangely enough. I could feel Lissa's curiosity prying as I thought silently to myself. _I'll explain later. We really need to get this whole circle deal on the road._

_I know that. While you were gone we have been arranging everything. We have the strongest element users for the ceremony and we were all basically waiting for you to get back. _I could almost feel the edge of her mood as I tried to explain everything I had learned while I was gone. Lisa became completely silent. _Rose, you have to come back we won't stop trying until you do. I will not lose you. I can't. You have to promise me you will not give up on us. PROMISE ME ROSE. _

I did not want to completely frighten Lissa but I had absolutely no idea if I could promise that I would be coming back this was by far the most perilous thing I had ever done. It would not be as easy as trying to stake a Strogoi or even facing my mother in a fight. I could not be entirely sure that I would come back from this but for myself, for Lissa, and for Dimitri I had to at least try. "I swear I will come back to you no matter what."

I heard a soft knock at the door and saw Dimitri enter. I felt Lissa retract into her mind trying unsuccessfully to give me a little solitude. His eyes locked with mine and instantly they softened. "_Roza_, Thank god."

I plopped down on the bed wearily before saying what I wish I never would have to. I could hear the daintiness of my voice as I spoke, "Dimitri, I don't know if I'll be able to come back from this and I just want to let you know-"Before I could continue Dimitri cut me off holding a finger to my lips.

He drew his finger back hastily, remembering whose body I was in. He gave me a timid smile. I could not help but soften as I gaped at the strong features of his face, all the way from his scorching coffee colored eyes to his flawlessly chiseled lips. "_Roza_, don't you dare say goodbye to me. You are coming back. We can do this…together. Trust me. Take my strength and use it." He cupped my hand in his, never taking his eyes off of mine and put my hand to his chest where it heart lay. "This is yours forever. I love you."

In that instant I wanted to throw my arms around him. I longed for that familiarity of our embrace but for Lissa I contained myself, swallowing back my lusty feelings, I timidly replied, "I love you too Comrade, always have, always will." I felt slightly comforted as I left the room, hand in hand with the man I was irrevocably in love with.

The walk to the abandon part of the court and down the musky stone stairs was not the tough part, the hard part was emerging in a room lit up with candles, the smell of lilac and sage smoldering heavily in the air and staring at a circle of people all awaiting what would soon follow when the ritual began.

I stared intently at the people in the small enclosed circle all sending me reassuring smile. Up close I realized who each person was, Christian stood stern faced assumingly he was representing fire in the circle, Mia stood next to him nervously fidgeting with a piece of fabric on her blouse she was most likely representing water, Emily was next to Mia, trying to hold a very bubbly Jill confided in her spot I assumed Emily would be representing Air and I walked to the head of the circle, I noticed Victor strapped down to a chair in the center, he expression darkened once he saw me walking towards the head of the circle. On the outer edges of the room I noticed my mom and dad, Ambrose, his aunt, Sydney, Adrian, Oksana, and Mark, all standing closely together waiting as I sealed the circle completely. I focused on Dimitri as I saw him walk over to my mother and put a hand on her tense shoulder.

I nodded to everyone. My expression hardened, "Thanks for doing this. I guess how this works is each of you has to exert your power onto my body and I have to somehow let Lissa be in control so she can do the same and once Victor is released from my body I have to force my spirit to go back to my body. It sounds so easy. Right?" I saw a flicker of alarm on everyone's faces but in a flash it was gone.

Christian smirked at me from across the circle, "What are you talking about Rosey, this will be cake."

Ambrose's aunt came forward to speak, her hair was gathered in a complicated twist at the nape of her neck, her voice carried in the dungeon like room. "Hush now, everyone has to concentrate now,-" She was abruptly cut off by Victor.

His eyes were almost crimson with fury as he spat, "This will not end, mark me now I will return if not now soon, I may not be contained in this form but you will face me once more."

I rolled my eyes but Adrian wagged a finger at me and entered the circle with what looked like duck tape and covered Victor's mouth completely with it and then with a satisfied smile he returned to the others. I shook my head before my attention fell back on Ambrose's aunt.

She coldly glanced at Victor before continuing, "Like I was saying, Close your eyes. I want everyone now to concentrate on filling your body completely with your element. Think about each aspect of your power. Draw it to you. Steadly clutch it to you as you continue to wield it. If you feel like you are completely consumed I just want you to nod." I could hear the calming tone of her voice as she continued. "Good, your ready. Keep holding on to your power. Think deeply of only the feeling, the taste, the sounds of your elements. Rose, now you need to let go and let Lissa take over we have little time to waste.

_Lissa you have to think of your power let it overwhelm everything else. Imagine taking over and blocking me out like you used to. I'm going to let go or try to._ I could feel the spirit wheeling up inside of us. I tried to think of releasing the reigns and letting Lissa guide I imagined defeat and focused on nothing but being as meek as a mouse watching and waiting as Lissa controlled herself. Suddenly like a snap I felt a mental push. Lissa was in control she looked up at Ambrose's aunt and smiled with a nod of victory. "I'm ready." I could feel the warm buzz of spirit bubbling wildly readying its self to release, dripping in the sound of her voice. Silently she spoke only to me, _Rose now is the time to focus on you, on your body on the will to make it back. I love you, sister._

I faintly heard Ambrose's Aunt speaking but everything became a blur. "Release your power, will it on her body, force it outward." I heard an audible pop and watched as my body in the chair went limp, he's gone, now Here is my chance. I thought of everyone's face all of their love, every kiss Dimitri and I shared, every laugh, hug, smile of all of the people I loved most. I thought of Vladimir and Anna. I imagined them cheering me on and willing me to finally be back where I belonged. I felt every fiber of my being pull and then in a moment notice I felt real again I looked out at everyone then everything went dark. I fainted.

**Loved writing this One more chapter then I am done with this all together, leave me lots of reviews. Much love Danielle**

**I know Cliffy this was I think one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I felt kind of anxious when I wrote it. It was intense I know. **


	23. Chapter 22 Everything has an ending

**Sad. So as you know this sorry is coming to an end. I think this may be a really long last chapter or maybe two chapters posted at once I'm not really sure just yet how I want to do it but I figure this is a good week to end my version considering that next week on Tuesday is the release of the actual 'Last Sacrifice' which by the way, is really exciting if you ask me. So for all of my loyal reviewers and followers I thank ya for all of your support and your appreciation for my writing. You all have made the long wait for Richelle Mead's book a fun one. :) P.s just to let you know I will write again on here I am sure so if you like me as a writer Hit the FOLLOW AUTHOR button at the bottom of this chapter and you will be notify when I start up my newest story. Rose-Phinox this chapter is for you. WOOOT.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this story or its characters but Richelle Mead does and I'm sure she knows shes one lucky bizootch. **

**Chapter 22- Everything has an ending.**

Blackness cradled me closely once more, for a moment my stomach fell in almost certainty that I had failed but then through the misty dark I heard a familiar voice. My eyes parted and before me stood two smiling people, Vladimir and Anna. Anna was all misty eyed and Vladimir was simply smiling in his most charming way.

His eyes sparkled and his voice was full of relief, "We knew you could do it Rosemarie, I told you, you are truly special. I must admit my dear Rose, we have grown rather fawned of you as if you were our own really." His cheeks turned slightly pink and bashfully looked at Anna with such adornment. It was as if they stepped out of one of Disney's love stories.

Anna stepped away from Vlad and hugged me in a tight embrace and brushed the back of my hair. I tensed at first but eventually I relaxed listening to her breath. I closed my eyes and for once I felt like I could just let go and it was okay to cry. Even though it was just a hug, I had always imagined this was how a mother should hug their daughter. I imagined this was how my mother was suppose to hug me. Anna let go and held me at arms length. Golden tears fell freely as she spoke, "Vlad's right. I feel quite motherly when it comes to you. Watching you go through that ceremony put me on edge but I wanted to thank you Rose.

I was confused I had so much to thank them for what could she possible be thankful for. I just released a mighty pain in the ass into their spirit world, they should be relentless. "I don't understand, what for?"

Anna looked very meek and extremely vulnerable as if whatever my response to what she was about to say may crush her completely. Her eyes fell from mine and her voice carried as no more than a whisper, "I want to thank you for exposing me to what being a mother feels like. I never got to experience what having a child would be like and from the moment I met you I felt so protective of your feelings and about your well being the only explanation was that I really loved you like you were my daughter. I did not realize it until Vladimir told me he felt the same. Your mother is so lucky to have had a daughter like you and I'm sure she knows that." She shyly smiled at me and wiped a tear from my cheek. Vladimir looked uncomfortable like any father would when any sign of affection was shown. Anna cleared her throat and kissed me on the cheek. The smile on her face grew sad, dimming almost completely as if the light in side of her was flickering out. "It's time for me to let you go now Rose, you need to go back to your family and friends we can not make you stay here with us forever just because we love you."

I began to protest like a stubborn child but I could not help but let the words stammer from my lips. "But can't you come with me. I don't want to leave you guys here." Anna shook her head and Vlad put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Vladimir tried not to let his emotions show but I could tell he was just as hurt he could not come as I was. "I'm sorry little one, but we belong here. Our time in your world expired many years ago."

I wiped the pooling tears from my face and tried not to blubber. "Will I see you again though? Soon?" Anna's bangs fell forward and I leaned up to tuck some behind her ear. It was silly to let her hair get mixed in with her tears. I could not help but become a lost child around them because they made me feel like I was family, they were the missing link to my childhood.

Vladimir raised his hand and behind me was the murky mirror I fell through before. Our goodbye was coming, I was happy to still be alive but I did not want to lose Vladimir and Anna in return. Anna's voice was soothing and made me feel completely calm, "It's time to go my littlest love." She hugged me once more and whispered in my ear, "We will see each other again. I'll always visit you in your dreams. Don't forget about me." She looked almost frightened that I would forget about her once I crossed back over.

I walked towards the grand picture and turned around to say goodbye once more. I could not fight the agony of leaving them but I had to. The time would come when I was back again and I hoped that would be a long time from now. I gave them both one of my best smiles and took a deep breath, "I'll miss you both and I'll never forget out wonderful you both are. I hope you come visit..." I paused, taking in their smiling faces, burning a permanent picture of them both hand and hand, into my head for safe keeping "And, I love you both just as much." I bit my lip and turned around and crossed the great divide.

Sitting in a chair in front of the huge vanity mirror I thought about all the things that had happened since I stepped back into my shoes, things were crazy at first Dimitri kissed me constantly, my mom and dad barely let me out of their sight and Lissa would not stop asking me if I was okay but eventually everything calmed down and all was right again. Vladimir and Anna visit me a couple of times a week in my dreams, Lissa was announced the new queen of our people, when she had her carnation ceremony she was all nerves, her knees were even shaking as they laid the crown on her head but ever since she has found a routine in her new role. Immediately she changed the age law back to 18 and enforced that every Moroi would participate in a month long self defense program at various Moroi/Dhampir schools across the world. Dimitri and I were teaching the one at the court which needless to say most of the royals were not pleased to see but it was fun torturing them for the time being. I call it payback. They were eventually grateful they had when Strogoi tried to attack again. We did not lose one person that day and Lissa helped Mikhaul find Ms. Karp and save her. I smiled at all of the memories I had. My life was settling back in to normalcy and for that I was completely thankful.

Lissa interrupted my moment alone, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a long open back black satin dress and her hair hung in waves with a single rose pinned in her hair. I picked out her dress after all this was my wedding, she was twisting a curl in my hair, a smile erupting from her face, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, Dimitri is going to die when he sees you." I could feel the warmth overwhelm her. She was going to cry, again, for the third time today. I looked at my self through her eyes. I definitely looked different, normally I was the hot and fiery Rose but today I stood out in a different way, becoming more angelically beautiful than I had ever been. My hair was styled into long ringlets, cascading down to my waist, one side pulled back with a beautiful silver flower clip, my makeup was sutle but the change in style made my face glow vibrantly. My dress was a-line and draped down to my feet. it had a sweet heart bodice, and it was antique white and was completely lace with intricate roses placed all over it. I could not help but fall in love with it when I found it in a small store. I was nervous but so ready to finally be with the only man I would ever love. Lissa patted my shoulder, "It's time." Two words I had been waiting forever to hear, I nodded and before I followed Lissa out I placed the rose necklace Tatianna had given me around my neck. I took one last look at myself, smiling, and finally exited the room arm and arm with my father.

He was in a black tux and I fought with him over wearing no scarf but I finally settled for a blood red one because that fight would have never ended. He looked dashing. His eyes shimmered slightly, "Rose, Dimitri is a lucky man as am I for having such a wonderful daughter." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Zmey," He touched his hand to his cheek, he was beaming. Finally the music playing, signaled us it was our turn to make an entrance. The doors to the church opened and at the head of it all I saw Dimitri, standing in his tux. I could not breathe he was so handsome I could not take my eyes off him. His smile widened when his eyes locked with mine. I felt the electricity run wild between us and it took all of my strength not to throw my dad over my shoulder and run down the aisle. I could hear my mom and Dimitri's mom sniffling in the front row as the ceremony went on. I could not think about anything except that the man in front of me was finally going to be mine forever. No more hiding, no more dening it, we were going to get our happily ever after and that was all that mattered. When we were announced man and wife and we kissed, everyone faded away completely, leaving only me and my soul mate in each others arms.

The reception went in a daze, I danced with just about everyone, toasted champagne, and cut the cake. When it was coming to an end, Dimitri and I had one last dance before we would leave on a honeymoon to Fiji (fully paid for by my father, of course.) We swayed slowly, foreheads pressed together, unaware of anyone. "You are so beautiful, my Roza. I can't believe your my wife. You can't imagine how long I have waited for this." His kissed my lips tenderly.

I bit my lip, he had no idea how crazy I was about him, "I've wanted to marry you since the moment I met you. I am the lucky one." My cheeks flushed with color.

He grinned lightly, knowing we would likely fight over who was the luckiest, "As am I." He paused and his grin grew wider, "I love your dress, it suites you."

I smirked slightly, "Just wait until you see it off." He wagged his eyebrows and a fiery look welled up in his eyes. I playfully batted at him. He laughed huskily in return.

He twirled me around and dipped me, "So Mrs, Belikov, what happens next?"

I sighed and giggled as he placed kisses on my neck, "I don't know but I bet it'll be good.

**Fini'. Done. The End. Did you all like it? It was really tough trying to end it but I had toooo. I could not put it off forever. Lol everything must come to an end. By the way some of you may know that I used the last line of the actual 'Last Sacrifice;' as the last line of my story. If only it ends like that I will be a happy happy girl. I hope this tied you over until the release of the book and I just want to let you all know that the first chapter of LS is on Richelle's page and so far what I have predicted happened. Pretty cool. I may do an epilogue to this story but I havent decided well folks, this is my last AN sad,**

**So for the last time,**

**LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ya, Dani. :)**


End file.
